Class category
by Nichira
Summary: A ghost's core is made of two things, type group and class category. While type is what energy a core is made of, class is what drives a core to work. But if class is what keeps a ghosts going then what will happen if a ghost unknowingly follows a wrong class?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day of September in Amity Park. With the summer heath drawing back and it being somewhat cloudy, every thing was as like it usual in this little town.

Danny was on his way home, alone. His friend Sam was busy by forcing his other friend Tucker to the library, where she planned to force him to read all books they had on poesy. Really, Tucker should have known better then to first criticize Allan Poe just to be caught that he haven't read any of his poems, or any other authors poesy either. So his friends where not with him as Sam was torturing Tucker with litterateur.

Laughing a little at the memory of when Sam started to interrogate him with questions about well known litterateur and their authors. She even shot some of them on Danny, but luckily he only ended up getting them he know a good enough answer to satisfy her. Tucker did not. He also had the bad timing of it being in the beginning of their longest break, lunch break. Effectively laying way for his own doom. It probably wouldn't have gotten so badly on Sam's temper if he hadn't tried joking about some of those famous works.

Danny, who was safe from Sam's wrath, didn't really have anything to do on his own, so he had decided to head for home. A thought about try to do work on some of his school assignments came to mind but got put down as he didn't feel like it. But it may end that he will have to anyway if Jazz sees him. Danny loved his big sister but wished that she wouldn't be so strict on her idea of studying.

Knowing that his grades is dropping she have become more and more adamant in that what was needed was more studying. Nothing against studying but he was just so tired most of the time, that it just ended on second hand simply. Honestly, most things have ended on second hand as of late.

He didn't get more time to think about it as someone yelled down on him. "Ghost-child. Today I will have your hide."

And as any normal day of Amity Park, there was ghosts that demanded fighting. Hurried in to an empty alley, Danny shifted over to his ghost form and flew up to the imposing ghost known as Skulker.

"Really Skulker. Do you have nothing better to do, nothing at all?"

"Quiet child. I am the greatest hunter there is and no prey can get away from me." He pulls one of his guns at Danny, charing up. "Any last words?"

As he shot off Danny tests something that he been working on for some time, a shield. A green semitransparent round wall come in to existent in front of the boy seconds before the energy charge could hit him. And aside from some small cracks, his shield hold, leaving his opponent staring angrily at it and him.

"What is this cheating? Since when did you make energy hardening?"

"I have been training on it."

Skulker hissed. "I had believed that your core wouldn't accept that energy form, I had hoped it wouldn't with how it is a pure defense tactic. But apparently, I was being optimistic the chance of your core being a fight core and not a protection one." He shock his head. "No matter, I will still have your hide." And he resumed to fire off shots at Danny.

Naturally, Danny dodged them. But he didn't attack at his opponent as he normally would. What Skulker had confused him. It took for Skulker to manage a shot at him that pushed him down on to the ground before he pulled himself together again.

"Are you mocking me ghost-child?"

"No, was just thinking on something else."

With that Danny started to fight and soon Skulker was down in an dark alley with his armor failing on him. And with the ghost boy standing over him but not doing anything other then looking at him. Waiting a moment for his usual taunting before pulling him in to his thermos, but none of it came and Skulker was fast losing his temper.

"What are you waiting for brat?"

"What did you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what did you mean'? Brat, I am wondering why the hell you are standing there doing nothing."

"No, not that. I'm asking about earlier, what you said about my core. What did you mean?"

Skulker stared at him for a minute. "You are what, a year old now? And you still don't know what a core is."

"I know what a core is, it's our 'heart'. But what was you meaning with 'hopping my core was an fight core'? I know that my core is an ice core and I have used it often enough for others to see that."

"That is what type group it is. I was talking about its class category."

"Type group… class category?"

"Have no one bothered with telling you about this, none at all?"

"N-no, usually it is all about who can hurt who most and after the whole heart and ice part I thought that was all to it."

"Still, there should have been someone in your beginning of death to tell you about this."

"But I never died, not fully at least. And I didn't even go in to the ghostzone until a month or so after the accident."

Skulker gave a face that told he was pondering it. "Hm, that most likely why. Okay, I will give you the presentation then but listen closely because I won't tell it twice."

Danny, for once obediently, sat down in front of Skulker who pulled himself up to sit more comfortably against the alley wall. Skulker started the explanation that all ghosts gets on their death day, or a day close after it, about being a ghost. It was like a school lecture, going through all basics. What a ghost is, what a death-day is, how a core is a ghost's heart, why you shouldn't use your core for either cooking or storing food because it is not a kitchen utensil, neither is it a music-box or instrument. There was also more advance information that was harder to understand and Danny did interrupt Skulker a few times to ask questions. Skulker didn't get annoyed by it at all as he simply answered any question, told him it was okay if he didn't understand it all at once, that he should give it some time to sink in.

Lastly, Skulker went through about types and classes. "The type group is basically what your core is using as it component. To these components there is also different forms. My own core is of a passive form of 'electricity', it allows me to charge and control my suit but because it's passive I can neither shot of electricity or directly take control of mechanical objects and build them to something else."

"Like Technus."

"Right, because he is a more active form of the electricity type but not as active as, for example, Plasmius. The number of forms is basically passive and active. Those that are between those two are usually seen as neutral forms. Your own would be an active ice type core."

"Now to class categories. While the component is what makes the core it is the class that gives the core its focus and makes the core function. Like how humans need that their brains send out the signal to have their hearths going. An explanation on what a class is more exactly would be to say it is our obsession, or rather, where a ghosts obsession come from. The core need a 'will' to work and that is its class, while it may seem like there is an endless variation of obsession, in truth there is not."

"In all class categories there is a number of variation that fits in. For example, Ember have an attention class on her core but is in the variation of admiration, where she needs someone to respect or simply admire her. An other in the same class but different variation is Ghostwriter who have variation acknowledge, where he need to make something that can be shown and give him creed. Different variation and different obsession but still the same class category."

"Okay, so type is what energy the core is made of and class what keeps it going. But what was you talking about earlier about my shield? How does my class have to do with that, isn't it something that have to do with type?"

"What class your core is have more importance then just keeping your core function. It determines what abilities you can use. Think on it a little, Ghostwriter and Ember that have different types but same class, both uses their instruments to their obsession to fight. Writer with his books and story telling and Ember with her guitar and music. While Technus and Plasmius that are of the same types but with different cores can not use the same kind of attacks or defense. So while our type gives the form of energy to our cores, it is its class that determine how we can use it."

He looks to Danny who is sitting quietly with a thoughtful look. "So you think you got it?"

"Yes, I think."

"It's fine if you need time to sort it out. Everyone needs that after they are given this lecture, it's normal and natural."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me this."

Skulker huffed. "You should have been given this to start with. It is important to inform new ghosts these facts as it for some isn't fully clear what type, or worse, class they belong to. If you want more information you can find it in either the library or at the jail in the ghostzone but you should now already have what is essential." The adult ghost gave a sidelong glance at the child. "It wouldn't be to much to ask for you to not use the thermos in exchange for the lecture, right?" He tried a hesitant smile.

"Sorry Skulker but I still have to take you back to the ghostzone." And with that Danny trapped him in his thermos, all while Skulker was cursing.

After that Danny shifted back and went on home. Feeling mildly surprised when he noticed that Skulkers lecture had taken a little more then two hours, making it near 8 P.M. Jazz was siting in the living room area and saw him almost instantly when he came in.

"Hey Danny, dinner will be in an hour. Good of time for us to work on your school assignments." Meaning that he would be forced to sit still at his table while she hung over his shoulder, directing and righting.

He gave an involuntary shudder while walking upstairs after his sister, who was already verbally lining up her newly out planned study schedule for him. Feeling helpless while walking in to his room and setting up for an hour of fruitless study.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny was laying in bed as the clock neared midnight, thinking. As he had thought, so did he end up doing very little of hos homework as Jazz kept interrupting and coming with comments on how it could be done better then the way he did it. How she would tackle the assignments in a more functional way.

Then it had been dinner. He had been thankful over getting away from his sister but that happiness was dulled as the dinner conversation had, yet again, been about him. Not as Fenton but as Phantom. It didn't matter how much he tried to steer the conversation to something else, as the only thing his parents seemed to think about anymore was either ghosts in the general form or ghost as in 'that damned ghost boy'. And the few times he did manage to redirect them, it ended up on his failing grades.

Jazz hadn't been to much help in the conversation, she never where. Even thought she knew about him she still didn't speak or say anything against their parents comments. She even hushed him one time when he tried to defend himself, and when he asked her later why her answer had been 'They would just believe that you sympathize with ghosts and then they would do anything to convince you that all ghosts are evil. Really Danny, in this matter it's best to just let it go. And it's not like it is any harm behind it.' But Danny didn't agree, even if it was just talk and that they didn't know it was him, what they said was still hurtful. He didn't say anything to his sister and simply agreed to not try talking against them again on the matter.

After dinner, Jazz had kidnapped him again for more studying and it only ended when it was bedtime. He still barely got anything done. Danny shifted in his bed so he was laying on his side, still looking out the window. He could at least be happy over the fact that his parents forgot to scold him for coming in late even thought he's grounded after school hours. Why he was grounded was easy to understand, as he had come in after curfew more then just a few times.

Sighing Danny turned over again and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. But as he felt close to slipping away blue and cold mist came out of his mouth. He pondered the idea of simply ignore it but knowing that his friends and sister would find out if he did that and scold him for it he got out of bed.

After a fast shift into his ghost's form, he slipped through his bedroom wall and into the sky. To see as Johnny seeded down the road. Danny followed after and soon cut up to him and flew beside him along over the roads.

"Hi Johnny."

"Heh, hi li'l kid. How's it going?"

"Oh just fine. But I want to ask what you are up to."

"Eh simply riding round. My chick has a girls-only-night. So I'm bored."

"Okay. Then I guess I can leave you be then." But as Danny was about to turn back Johnny caught his attention.

"But what would I then use to get some fun? Shadow attack!" And so did Johnny's unlucky shadow tackle the ghost boy in to the closes building wall. Sharply cutting his speed.

Annoyed Danny answered by blasting the offending shadow with ice, freezing it to an ice block. Johnny's shadow fell down to the ground and shattered but Johnny had already turned his bike and was shooting at Danny with ecto-shots. It wasn't hard to dodge as Johnny wasn't really that good at aiming, that is Skulker's thing after all.

It didn't take long for Danny to gain upper hand as he blasted at the teen-ghost's bike to make him fall off. He also noticed that most parts of his opponents shadow had melted and would soon get back in to the fight. He simply took out his thermos and was about to suck it in when he simply, stopped.

The ghost boy was looking at his opponent but wasn't really paying attention to it anymore as he was still in the air, seemingly doing nothing. He didn't snap out of it until Johnny was in front of him and snapping his fingers before his eyes.

"You okay there li'l kid?"

"Wha- eh yes. I'm fine, just… I'm fine."

"Did your mind slip or something? You don't usually stop like that."

"I was just thinking on something I'm trying to figure out, that's all."

Johnny kept eye contact for some seconds before something seemed to click for him. Snapping his fingers again. "This is about the ghost 'welcome speech' right?"

"Welcome speech?"

"Yeah. I heard you got it from Skulker today."

"Ah. Yes, that's it. But I didn't know it was called the 'welcome speech'. Skulker simply called it a talk or presentation."

"That is because it is a presentation, most call it the 'welcome speech' thought because the first thing that happens as a ghost is that you get that speech. Hehe, I can't believe someone messed up that badly so that you didn't get your's until now." Johnny was smiling now. "No wonder you are off, it takes a day or so for any ghost to have it sink in. Hey, sorry for attacking you. I will just shot up having fun with you till it comes down right." He went over to pick up his bike and his shadow sank in under his feet. "See ya later then kid." And Johnny was gone.

Danny kept still in the air a while longer, he probably should go after him and complete his duty as the town's hero but for some reason he didn't really have the will to do it. He was so tired. In the end he chose to go back home, Johnny had left him alone and there wasn't really a reason to not return the favor. The clock read 2 A.M when he got in and back in bed, shifting back to his human form.

That fight had been odd, or more like, **he** had felt odd under it. It had happened sometimes earlier that he suddenly didn't feel like he wanted to fight. But that usually didn't happen when he's right in a fight already, only in the times in between when it was everyday life going on.

Laying on his back he stared right up at his ceiling. Thinking about that feeling it occurred that it don't really leave him just ebb out or in from time to time, but lately it had been more in then usual. He connected it to his feeling of tiredness. _This is just like that time_, thinking back on when he had tried to stop fight other ghosts.

Back then Danny had also felt tired and stopped to fight the ghosts. He had felt better for some time when he did that but he also remembered what he had felt after that. Shuddering, Danny recalled when his friends and even his sister turned their back on him, how they had said that they were disappointed in him. For some reason that had been worst then the feeling he had about fighting other ghosts. He couldn't even describe it.

So he went back to fighting and his friends and sister was back, happy, making the bad feeling go away. The feeling of tired had gone down for some time too, but it came back and is now getting worst then before.

He rolled over on his stomach with his face facing the window. Looking at the stars had always calmed him, they were so pretty and there were always so many of them. And for some reason he felt sad. Not understanding why and still feeling some confusion over Skulkers presentation, Danny closed his eyes and feel asleep. His dream a void emptiness. Not waking up again until his alarm clock started ringing at 6 A.M.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny was at school and had pretty much slept through the first lesson, again. And he knew that his friends and sister would be on him about that. Just as he knew that they would be on to him about something else too when they found out about it.

It was the first break and he walked to his locket to change books. He had just enough time to put his first lesson books in there when it got slammed closed by one of his friends, Sam. Her face was showing disapproval in how cold her eyes was and how her mouth was in a sharp line. Flanking her was his other friend Tucker and behind them was his sister Jazz. They too, looked displeased. Sam was the first to speak.

"Is their something you would like to explain for us Danny?"

His thought was, _not really, _but he kept quiet.

"What were you thinking when you let Johnny get away?"

Knowing that this would not be a short talk he at least wanted it to not be in the middle of the hallway. "Can I grab my books before moving this to somewhere else?"

Jazz stepped in. "Danny, this is serious. Don't stall." She and Sam grabbed his arms and led him in to a janitor closet close by.

When the door was closed and securely locked no time was waisted as they all was on him. Again it was Sam who spoke.

"Okay Danny, we are alone now so spill. Jazz knows that you went out yesterday night and we know from this morning that Johnny have been going loose in our town all night. Why didn't you capture him? You know very well how they are up to no good."

"There weren't any reason to catch him. Aside from driving around like a maniac so didn't he cause any trouble for anyone."

They stared at him until Tucker talked. "Hey dude, even if he wasn't doing anything doesn't mean you should leave him alone."

"Exactly." Jazz cut in the conversation. "Besides, this was Johnny Thirteen, Danny. You know, the guy that tried to use me. Have you forgotten that?"

"No I haven't."

"Then why didn't you go after him?"

"Because he wasn't doing anything. It's not like he's the only one that drives like a maniac on the roads. Dad does it to, and he's worse."

"That's different." Said Sam.

"How?"

"Your dad's not a ghost."

Danny simply looked at his friend but she didn't show any signs of that she would take back, change what she said or explain it. She looked like it was all justification needed. And looking at his other friend and his sister he saw the same thing with them.

"How does dad not being a ghost have to do with this?"

"…Your serious? Little brother, when dad do terrible driving he never means to hurt anyone with it on purpose."

"And it's not necessary true that ghosts mean it either, just because they are ghosts."

"Oh so you mean that Johnny didn't cause any trouble yesterday then?" said Sam.

"No he didn't. He was just driving around."

"He could have done that in the ghostzone. There is no reason for why he had to be in our town to do that."

"You don't know that. He said that he was driving around because his girlfriend, Kitty, was having an girls-night-only. So he was simply here to not be in her way and to drive of boredom."

Tucker answered. "Man don't tell me you believed what he said."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Because his a ghost?" said Jazz.

"That still doesn't mean that he automatically lied."

"So you mean that all he did was to drive around?" said Sam.

"Yes."

"And he didn't do anything against you then."

"Exactly."

Sam's expression turned dark. "That's funny, then how come the news reports of to nights event said there was a dent in a building caused by a ghosts fight?"

Danny had forgotten that. Aside from some small spots of discoloration, all evidence from his person had already healed. "That was from when Johnny shoot me." Danny hold up his hands to stop them from interrupting him. "But he stopped on his own when I stopped fighting him."

They had a look of astonishment and annoyance before Sam spoke up in a tone of disbelief. "You stopped fighting, why the hell would you do that?"

"Yeah man, what were you thinking?"

Jazz tone was scolding. "Danny. Sorry but that is just stupid. Don't you understand that you give ghosts a change to flee if you do that?"

They kept on with their lecturing and accusations and no matter what Danny tried to say it only seemed to make things worst. So he chose to keep quiet as his friends and sister went on. Never giving him a chance to say why he stopped with his attacks, or why Johnny had simply left him alone after making sure he was okay.

When they talked about how ghosts only cared to cause pain, he wanted to say that they could and did care for each other when it was needed, even towards enemies. They talked about how you can reason with ghosts, but he wanted to point out that they had friends in the ghostzone. When they said how you can't ever trust a ghost that once showed aggression towards you, he wanted to say that all the ghosts he have made friends with have all attacked him in their first meeting.

But Danny didn't say any of this as he knew that they wouldn't listen to his reasoning. That all and everything he had to say in this situation would either be ignored or corrected to their opinion. He stood still as they went on but he wasn't listening anymore. His concentration went toward himself as an unknown but familiarly terrible feeling was starting in him. It was the same one he had when his friends was angry at him for refusing to fight anymore. The feeling was still indescribable for him. God, he was so tired.

He was saved when the school clock rung for end of break. At first it looked like the others didn't want to end their scolding and for a moment Danny was scared that they really would keep on with it. But they finally turned around, unlocked the door and went out. He was feeling relieved until his sister put her hand on his should, marking that she wasn't done with him yet.

"Danny, I heard from Sam and Tucker that you slept through class again." She waited a beat as expecting him to answer, but when no answer came she simply continued with a sigh. "You know that your grades are already failing. You have to pay attention to the lessons. If your grades don't go up soon the adults will notice and will pay more attention to you. Then what do you think would happen? You would be locked to their lectures and won't be able to fight off ghosts. And in worst case the adults would notice that something are off with you."

She let go of his shoulder and started to walk out but stopped in the doorway. Looking back on him. "I have planned for an more intense study schedule for you. We will start it together with the training plan Sam and Tucker have worked up." Jazz left after that, not seeing Danny's expression of distress.

He knew that he was going to be late and get an other mark from the teacher, so he hurried to his locket to get his books before heading for class. When he got there he got a mark from the teacher and a warning of detention after school if he did it again.

The class itself where about history and they were on Middle Ages. Jazz had told him to concentrate but he just couldn't. Instead he was staring down on his book, not seeing the text in it, as his thoughts feeling empty. Like how his dream that night had been for the few precious hours he got to sleep.

Why was it that all he seemed to be able to do as of late is to aggravate or disappoint those close to him. Jazz did have a point in that the teachers could notice that something was different with him if they started to pay more attention. And he have already been forced to extra classes before, much to the annoyance to his friends and sister. He would get it to stop if he got his grades up again but he couldn't do that. If he wasn't fighting a ghost, then his friends and Jazz had him either in training or studying. That both would be put on hold if a ghost was sighted.

And he was tired almost all the time now. The system that the others had created that he had to follow seemed okay in the beginning but really wasn't. They all had their times on the day and night when they would patrol the town, and the rule was if you saw a ghost or suspect a ghost is there, call Danny and have him fight it. But because that included all times of the day, they had called to his cell even in the middle of night, waking him. Some nights it was so bad that he only got an half hour of sleep.

He tried to complain about it, but their answer had been that he was being lazy and irresponsible. That he had a duty toward the town to keep everyone safe from ghosts. That he is the only one who can do it.

But that wasn't right. Valerie was just as good at chasing ghosts, and so was his and Jazz mom. The only different was that he wasn't hurting the ghosts more then needed to catch them, but that is not what his friends are referring to.

Danny thought back on what Skulker said about being a ghost and of their core. His type was easy as he used it often enough, ice and active. Skulker had mentioned that his class was either a fight core or a protection core, but with how he made a shield he was likely a protection. So he fight to protect. Something didn't feel right about that, not fully, but he couldn't figure out why.

That terrible feeling was growing, he could feel how it was like a virus, spreading through him. It had started at his chest but was taking over both down toward his legs, out towards his arms and up to his head. He was brought out of his wandering thought by the bell calling lunch.

He spent that lunch in the library with his sister but again it was not much that got done, aside from more scolding because he had been late to class, she found out by Tucker messaged her cell. His stomach felt prickly, his last meal was dinner yesterday, but food wasn't allowed in the library. And Jazz would never allow him to break that rule.

As the bell rang for next lesson and Danny was about to stand up, blue mist came out of his mouth. Jazz who saw it immediately looked around, making sure it was empty, before turning back to him and smiled as she did thumb up saying that it was clear for his change and that she would cover for him to his teacher.

Danny shifted form and turned invisible before flying to outside the school. It didn't take long for him to locate the ghost that was sitting on the school's roof, playing some accords on her guitar. Ember looked up when he came near and waved to him with an amused smile.

"Hi dip stick. Heard from my boyfriend that he had to give you the welcome speech. So how have it gone for you taking it in?" She put her guitar on her back as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her crossed legs and her head propped by her hands.

Under his time in the library, Danny may not have gotten any school work done but he had been thinking. And that thinking had led him to two things. One was a question that he could only ask of a ghost.

"Ember, why do I fight?"

Her smile disappeared and was changed with an expression he wasn't sure what it meant. The other thing he had found out was a name for that terrible feeling that was everywhere now. He was feeling **numb.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ember slowly stood up with her eyes transfixed on Danny.

"…What?"

"Why do I fight?"

She was studying him. "It's because you feel you have to do it. It makes you feel better."

"No it don't. There is no reason to fight but still I have to do it. Why?"

"Hahaha, of course you feel good when you fight. Come on now dip stick, jokes over."

"What joke?"

"Danny, lay it off. This isn't funny."

He didn't answer, instead he just stared at her, trying to understand what she was meaning. It was a real question he asked and wanted an answer to. Not a joke. But she seemed to have gotten upset over it anyway.

Ember on her side was unnerved by the empty stare she was getting from the ghost boy. She had come to his school to simply see how he was taking his welcome speech, and how long until it would be fair game to fight with him again. But this was just wrong. His questions was off from what they should have been. Maybe it was some kind of mistake or temporary confusion on his side.

She decided she would test her theory, that dip stick would snap out of whatever his mind was on if she challenged him. Or more correctly, his core. Taking her guitar from her back and showing clearly for him that she was going to act called out.

"Okay if that is how you want it." She hit an chord, only on a weak charge.

It was done so it would be easy to dodge, which she counted on him doing. But he didn't. Instead she watched as he got hit straight on by it and got pushed flat on the roof. Even when she had attacked and hurt him a lot worst before, this was scaring her. She started to make her way to him but stopped halfway as he sat up and again looked at her. Staring but otherwise not doing anything.

Danny had seen the attack and knew that he should have jumped out of its way. But he didn't. Not knowing why, he just felt like there wasn't a point to it and there for let it hit him. It surprised him some that it hadn't hurt. Stung a little but not hurt like it usually does when a ghost attacks him. When he sat up he just looked over back to Ember again, seeing that she had come closer to him.

Normally he would jump up here, say something witty enough and then start a fight, that he most likely would win. Instead he sat still and waited. Ember seemed more then just upset and he had a thought of asking her what was wrong but didn't as he kept quiet.

He saw as she after a moment lifted her instrument again but instead of attacking him again stated to look around them. Danny wasn't paying attention to her any longer or to what she was searching for as he sat still and had gone to stare down on the roof flooring.

When the sound of a second chord was played and when he felt it hit him, his head turned up again. Ember wasn't there anymore. He guess she went away, that notion made something in his chest tighten. It also seemed to have been a while as the sky was somewhat red tinted from the upcoming sundown. Looking down again his concentration went to his thoughts that had gone blank. Until a scream was heard and his head moved in that direction.

Standing up and going to the edge of the roof, he looked down on what was a scene of a ghost burglar in action. It was a green ghost that was similar to the box ghost in appearance. And he had a knife, that he was using in threatening an adult couple. The adult male was hiding behind the female, more terrified then her, while she trembling was pressing her purse to her chest.

Knowing that he should fly down there and stop this, Danny stood at the edge as he watched. Feeling nothing but the numbness. And when the female finally gave the ghost her purse while the male fainted, aside from the bad feeling of numbness he felt anxiety for the scolding he would receive for doing nothing. Even though nobody had gotten hurt. Then it all went away.

Suddenly there was no longer a terrorized couple or a ghost burglar. Danny was still standing at the school's roof edge, but all he could see below him now where a normal day in Amity Park with no ghosts in sight. It was not even near sundown either.

Standing still and feeling confused, he only gave a small jolt when blue hands clasped down on his shoulders, turning him so he was looking straight up to Ember's face. Her smile was truly all gone now and was replaced by a grimace while her eyes where wide open and was tracing over his face. She was searching for something. He thinks she looks worried but can't place why she would be feeling that.

"Hey dip- Danny. What's wrong?"

"…I'm tired."

Whatever it was she had hoped to hear that was not it. Instead it seemed to be the last thing she wanted to hear as it made her panic. With a steady hold on one of his arms and her guitar on her back she started to fly away with him dragged after her.

"Where are we going?"

"The ghostzone. Now."

"I can't go now. I am already late for class, it will give me a detention note."

"Doesn't matter. We are going now and that's it. Excuse yourself later with being kidnapped by a ghost or something, that can wait but this can't. Understanding me kid?"

"No. Not really."

She dragged him to the nearest natural portal around, which happen to be the one she came out from. Thankfully it was still open but would undoubtedly close soon. It ended up being a close call as it closed up right after they had gone through it. Ember paused some to get oriented as the portal could have moved some from its spot in the ghostzone. But before she could be certain where they where someone called out to them.

"Hi girl- Ember." Skulker cut himself off in the last second, remembering exactly how much his girl could hurt him if he was stupid enough to call her 'girl'. Then he noticed her company. "What are you doing here ghost child?"

"I'm taking him to Walter's jail."

That caught the boy's attention and made him try to get loose from her grip on his arm. "Let go. Let me go." Fear was something he could still feel at least. His struggle got Ember to turn back to him and raise her free hand in a calming gesture, but before she could say anything, Skulker beat her to it.

"Sweetheart that is unusually cruel. He have just had his presentation to being a ghost. Don't you think it right to give him time to settle it?" He sounded like he was disappointed in Ember but Danny was to much in a panic to listen and were soon to attack if things keep up.

"We aren't going there to have him locked up moron. Walter's jail is the only place with the equipment for a proper core testing."

"Core testing? Why in the zone would he need that?"

"He isn't following his class category."

"What do you mean 'he's not following it'? He fights all the time."

"Then how come Danny just moments ago asked me, and saying it word for word, 'why do I fight?'."

Skulker stared at her before shifting his sight to the boy still trapped in her grip but now stood still, but it didn't seem to be due to calming down. "That can't be right."

"It is, I tested. He didn't react when I mock attacked him. Dammit, he stood still for a wave that even box ghost should been able to dodge."

Skulker's eyes sharpened as his mouth went in a tight line of thinking. He looked sure of himself but his voice still wavered. "His not a fighting class category, so even if he don't respond to a punch doesn't mean his breaking class. I already told you his likely in protection class category."

"You don't think I tested that to numskull? I hypnotized him to see an illusion of a ghost harassing some humans, but all he did was to stand by and watch."

Now Skulker seemed more like how Ember had been on the roof, worried. "Let me try." He proceeded with tackling the ghost child to the ground of one of the random floating rocks in the ghostzone. Ember let go of the child.

Danny first reaction had been to tense up and try to get his arm, that Skulker was pinning down, free. But then he just stopped and started to stare at out at nothing. Skulker kept holding him down while he was looking sharply at the child's eyes before he swore.

"You were right Ember, we have to take him in for testing. The light in his eyes is dimming." And Skulker were right. Danny glowing green eyes weren't glowing so strongly anymore and they were still dimming. Looking down at his person the hunter found that the aura around the child was also losing its glow. "We need to go now."

Skulker then picked Danny up and put him over his shoulder before flying in a high speed towards Walter's jail. Ember following right behind them. Soon they where at the prison. And aside from some initial small struggling, Danny stayed still and quiet. Unnerving both adult ghosts.

Walking in, they went over to the reception. Where a very uptight and bored secretary was sitting. Who also looked up at them with annoyance. "What business do you have here?"

"This one here needs medical attention-"

"This is a prison, not a hospital. If you do not have an appointment or jail time to pay off then leave."

"Now listen here you little-"

"No you listen, Sir. This is a fine establishment that holds law and order and it will not be insulted by filth's antics."

"Never mind. Give me your boss, I want to talk to Walker."

The secretary huffed but did use the intercom to call down the warden. Who when he showed up was his normally grumpy and strict self. "Do you know what rules you are breaking by obstructing and hindering the proper work of both my employees and myself." Then he saw Danny and got even more annoyed. "As mush as I like civilians to capture fugitives and bring them to jail as good inhabitance of the ghostzone, I also hear that this one wasn't informed until recently."

"And that stops you from trying to lock the ghost child up?"

"Because the rules protects all new informed for 46 hours after the informing. It was installed after the incident when a ghost of the leech class category had targeted and feasted on all new formed before they had a chance to settle."

"Huh, then this should be easier."

"That mean I can't lock him away bucket-head."

"We aren't here to lock him up. The ghost child is showing signs disruption to his core. We need to do a core test."

"What? Let me see." Walker walked up to Danny. Noting how there were minimal attempts to move away, as well as no verbal response in retaliation. Walker frowned as he took this in and also noted that the child's glow was dimmed. "We will take him to the hospital wing." The warden turned and obviously expected the other two adult ghosts to take up the child and follow him. Which they did.

At the hospital wind Walker put the boy on an observation table before going to a cabinet and taking out an rectangular device. "Any inclination as to what put him off?"

"No. I meet him at his school but he was acting wrong before that."

"Symptoms?"

"He asked a question he shouldn't have had a reason to ask as it contradict what he does. He asked why he had to fight." Ember rubbed her arm. "And he said he was tired."

Walker huffed. "He is a halfa so the tiredness is likely from sleep deprivation. And his question doesn't contradict him if he is a protection class. It isn't necessary for them to fight." He walked over to stand in front of Danny. "This is most likely a waste of time. His newly informed, it could just be an initial confusion with the new information that's messing him up."

Skulker was looking curiously at the devise in Walker's hand. "What's that thing for?"

"It's to confirm his class category."

"So it tells what class your core is?"

"No. Do you have any idea how hard it is to pinpoint a class category and worst, the exact variation of it? For that you have to do multiply tests on a ghost's ectoplasm and energy, that takes days to complete. That is only done when it is absolutely needed. All this device do is that it checks that a core is the class category you already suspects someone to be."

Walker messed with the device for a bit before putting it near Dannys chest. "Now. We will start to confirm whether he is or aren't a fighting class. The only sensation it gives the patient is a slight pushing near the core, nothing else." The device hummed and Danny showed no sign whatsoever that he noticed anything from it. It took ten seconds before it beeped twice and showed the status in red letters -Incorrect-.

"And as you can see so is it now confirmed that Danny Phantom's core do not belong in the fight class category."

Skulker grumbled. "I knew that already. Figured it out yesterday."

Walker ignored him. "Now we will just confirm that he's a protection class category and there after we will take the necessary steps to stabilize his core."

Ember frowned. "Shouldn't we be more worried? You makes it sound like it will be an easy chore to fix him, but we don't even know what made him like this."

"As I said earlier, it is most likely due to confusion. This happens sometimes and is usually solved with steps that been outlined for each different class category. Really he will be fine. And when his 46 hours are up, he will be locked away in the cage he belong in."

"That's a nice way to reassure someone."

"Calm Ember. Walker may be known as a strict warden but he do know the rule book by heart and what is normal and not. So if he says ghost child will be okay, then he will be so."

"Fine."

While Skulker and Ember stood aside Walker had installed and started the next check and after ten seconds they got their answer. In red letters -Incorrect-. "What the hell do you mean 'incorrect'." Walker installed the device again and started it. After ten seconds they got its answer -Incorrect-.

Ember was rubbing her arm again. "H-hey. What does it mean saying incorrect?"

Walker's certainty had thinned out as his voice was unsure. "That means his not a protection class either."

Skulker moved to look over the warden's shoulder to peer down at the device. "But what is he then?"

"I don't know." Walker dragged a hand over his face.

"So how do we fix him?"

"To fix him we still need to know what his class category is. Obviously we messed up in our guess." He was frowning. "Look, he has been fine until now so he must have been acting on his class till recently. We will investigate and see what could have started this disruption."

"Um… Excuse me." All three adults looked to the child they where talking about. "Why is everyone getting upset? If my question was bad then I'm sorry."

Danny didn't know but the behavior he just showed sent up warning flags with all the other ghosts. Ember whispered to the other to. "Is a disruption supposed to work that fast."

"No it shouldn't unless what caused it was drastic." Walker went down on one knee to get to eye level with Danny, seeing just how much his glow was missing. "Danny I want to run some tests but to do them I need samples of your ectoplasm and energy."

Danny showed anxiety and hold his hand pressed to his chest. "… I don't want to be tested."

"They are harmless tests. And after the initial taking of samples they won't involve you."

"Okay…"

"Good boy." Walker patted Danny on his head before standing up. "I will get the medics to set things up. They most likely want to do personal analysis on him before he leaves, so it may take time before he heads home. One more thing boy." Danny looked up to warden. "If you tiredness change you have to tell."

Skulker was the one to whisper a question to Walker now. "Why is it important if he's tired or not? You said that was from sleep deprivation."

"Because if this isn't confusion caused by the informing, which seems unlikely now with how fast it progressed, it's something else that's is wrong and is causing this. And if that is the case then that tiredness could be, as Ember feared, a symptom. That symptom will be our best direction to how long time we have to find and fix whatever is wrong. As long that it stays as tired it's fine, then there is time. It's when he feels a numbness instead, or in combination with tired, it's bad."

"Why?"

"Because that means his core is not under disruption anymore, but disintegration. It would mean that his core is dying."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a last test with the device, this time on Ember to see that it was working as it should, Walker called in the doctors. The number of ghost doctors Danny got to meet was three. Where two were distant in how they acted and treated everything around them but the third one was extremely friendly. And he was also the one who took the samples and did an exam on Danny, all the while talking to and with him.

"What a good boy." Said the doctor as he patted Danny on the head again after doing some rating on his eyes and ears. "Don't worry, we are soon finished." He said smiling.

This ghost was long and lanky with a friendly expression and with a soft body language, he was also dressed differently to the other ghost doctors. They had normal whith doctor coats on but this friendly one was dressed in a green turtleneck sweater and blue trousers. He also had red shoes instead of the white ones the other two had. His skin was a pale blue with grey eyes and short green hair. Both Skulker and Ember had chosen to stay in what one could guess as moral support, and Skulker couldn't resist to ask a very understandable question, though quietly so only Ember would hear.

"What the hell is a ghost with such a bright personality doing, working under someone so grumpy as Walker?"

Sadly he had not been quiet enough as said warden promptly hit him on the head. Looking angry. "He happen to be the very best researcher on ghost cores and their workings. And there is no requirement for a certain behavior here as long as you do you work. We do on the other hand have a regulation on clothes choices, but due to his exceptional knowledge he have been pardoned for his… tastes." The last part was said with some disliking but acceptance.

The doctor all but ignored them as he was finishing up his tests with Danny, who through it all had been siting quiet on the table, only whimpering some when some of his ectoplasm and energy was taken. The boy did though stand up for a short moment when they needed to take his measurements. Mister doctor wrote some last things on his papers to his patient before going over to a cabinet and coming back with a lollipop.

"There we go, all done and clear now. And here is your treat for being such a well behaved child." Danny took the treat as his doctor patted his head once more. The child didn't give much of an expression aside from a small smile before putting his lollipop in his mouth. "Now I will just have to talk with the other adults a short moment before you can go."

The doctor had been smiling when in front of his patient but as he turned around and walked over to the three other adults in the room, his smile dimmed out and his face became both serious and worried. He directed so that the would stand a little farther away so the child wouldn't hear them.

"How long was it since his symptoms of disruption were noted?"

Skulker was the one to answer. "Ember noticed it today some hours ago. He seemed fine before that."

Mister doctor shock his head. "That can't be right. The state he is in now shows that this have been going on for some time. Is there nothing anyone noticed as off with him before today?"

Both the adults who had come in with the child thought for a minute before answering. "Yesterday when I gave Danny his welcome speech. It was before I gave it to him. After our usual fight and I was immobile on the ground, I was waiting for him to do his taunting and capturing but he didn't do any of them. He just stood still, his explanation was that he was thinking and I later assumed it had to do with his question that led to me giving him the speech."

Ember reacted on this information. "That sounds similar to what happened with Johnny yesterday. I heard from Kitty that he had gone in to a fight with him to kill some time, apparently so had he forgotten that Danny was new informed. Anyway, when dip stick had done the fighting and was about to suck in Johnny's shadow he stopped. Johnny explained it as him simply going from action to freezing on spot in a second. He snapped the kid out of it and it was about then he remembered about Danny's welcome speech. Figuring that was why the kid was out of it, he apologized for attacking him before driving off."

"Still to short a time for it to have progressed this far."

Skulker moved his hands upward in frustration. "But we haven't seen anything different with him. He has been fighting like he always have."

Walker frowned. "That's not right."

"Excuse me?"

"That's not correct. Some months ago I got in some reports that indicated that it was a break in his fighting. That even when provoked, the ghost child simply did not fight. But before it send up any real concerns, he was back to making a ruckus in both zones. Could that really be related to this? It was months ago that happened, that should go over to being to long ago."

"Not necessary. If we say that he have had some connection with his class but not enough to keep him in health, then yes, under that kind of circumstances he could have been getting sick long ago, just simply slower. Which mean that it should be possible to find out how we can help him by observation unless he have recently have been cut of, or lost, what gives his core a meaning. But even in that case it could be possible to unearth it through research of his time as a halfa. What precaution I would also suggest is that an order of none fighting with my patient is given out."

"Why the hell is that needed for the ghost child?"

"Yeah, won't that just make dip stick more sick?"

"No." The doctor shock his head. "I can't say what his class category is with what I now have gathered, but I can say with some certainty that 'fighting' have nothing to do with it."

Skulker frowned. "You are joking right? Ever since the ghost child's deathday the only thing any ghost have seen him do is practically fighting."

For the first time the doctors face turned grim. "It is not unheard of when a ghost miss their class category."

Now Walker's expression was the one going dark. "Interfered?"

The doctor nodded. "I would say that it's highly likely what has happened. This damage is undoubtedly caused by an initial confusion."

Walker was standing straight and his aura was glowing more but still seemed darker, showing his raising anger. He got distracted when Skulker spoke up.

"What do you mean with interfered?"

The warden looked straight at the hunter, who by noticing the dark aura cowered back some. "Do any of you know why we have the welcome speech, and why it is seen as right to leave a new informed newly dead alone the first three days?"

"No not really."

"Didn't you mention that it had to do with some leech incident?"

"The leech-class ghost incident. The short tell on that is that a ghost from the leech class category had chosen to search out newly dead ghosts, and get energy from them. The more precise form of this story is more grim in its nature."

The doctor took over the story. "As you most likely know already so do ghost from the leech class gain power by 'eating' others. Their variation is usually what directs them to what kind of energy they need and how to get it. But this particular leech ghost went to far.

"This ghost was a male, who was very clever. His target was other ghosts, which is fine, but he was a weak passive form of suggestion from the control type group. So in normal cases he would have a hard time to gain overly high amount of stolen energy, enough to live but not to flourish and grow strong. But he was a very clever ghost and he knew a type of ghosts who was in his eye's open for the taking, the newer ones. He also learned a most cruel way to gain control over them. Their class."

"Ghost when they first wake up have two things that they must find out. Type and class. Missing to find your type group usually leads to a high discomfort and in some cases temporary immovability, but it do not usually cause a permanent damage and the type will be find out sooner or later either way. It's one's class that is the important thing to find out as that is what will keep you from ending. Now thankfully enough, is a class category something that all ghost finds out rather quickly about themselves. You could call it an instinct. But this leech had learned that inside the first two or three days of waking a newly dead's mind is… vulnerable."

"His trick was to find a ghost still within those three days and fast find clues through their behavior what their class most likely was. Then when he had made an estimate guess on them he would observe what other traits they had, then based on those traits he would 'suggest' to the new ghost that it was a part of their class. He purposely interfered in their finding of class to make them believe they where an other class category then they where."

"Not only did this cause them to be open for this leech to eat from them but it made them unable to 'eat' themselves, it also stopped them from finding how to 'feed' their own cores. Ultimately leading to the new ghosts that been exposed to disintegrating and perish."

Here Walker took back the lecture. "It took us a half year before we finally understood what had happened, why the amount of new ghost had decreased so drastically. We hunted the perpetrator down and his punishment was to be ended himself. There was also a search on those he tricked and a mass project to fix them back on the right track. This was before a righting system had been properly made so a lot of those ghosts still ended up perishing. That's why we installed the welcome speech and protection system for all new ghosts, as well as starting research and a program for fixing cores that been damaged."

Ember was shacking and her voice was high in tone but still low as not to be heard by Danny in the other side of the room. "Why didn't we know anything about this? How the hell could we not know about it?"

"Because it was lone before your time. That 'welcome speech' wasn't called that until sometime had passed. We who was around back then named it the 'survival speech', because of how it was designed to help all ghost to survive. So they could reach their natural peace and fall in sleep, instead of the horrific ending of disintegrating. We can exist for a long time, and for some ghost it do not end. But the right to reach that right ending should never be lost for anyone."

The one who got back on track was Skulker. "So you mean to say that someone done it to ghost child, interfered in his search of his class category?"

"As I said earlier, most likely yes. If it had been an initial confusion it would have been more visible, as that usually causes the ghost to move around in constant confusion and mostly unable to do any form of task."

Skulker grit his teeth and fisted his hands. "When I get my hands on the one responsible…"

Ember neared the doctor some. "How… how can we help him?"

"For now we will run the test while he is kept under surveillance. I would have liked to keep him here but it wouldn't help him. Until we know his class category we won't be able to administer any sort of helper. And if he's become sick because of lack and not lost for his class, then there is a chance it can still slow down the process. You could help in the surveillance of him, stay close, take note of his day and see if you can find anything that will help. You two can also help in stopping fights that involves him."

Both Ember and Skulker nodded. "Okay, we will do that."

The doctor nodded in turn. "That's great. I believe I have everything that I need from patient Danny Phantom. I would be wonderful if you could take him back home."

"Yes Doc." Ember turned and walked up to Danny, who was staring out at nothing. "Hi Danny. They are finished now so it is time for me and Skulker to take you home." She took a careful grip on his hand and made him stand down from the table before moving out. Skulker following after them.

When they where gone the doctor turned to Walker. "A word Sir."

"Hm, what is it?"

"It's about Danny's measurements. Both ghostly and human ones."

"Report."

"Danny do not get all to clear scares thanks to his ghost side, but he still gets them and they are riddled all over his body. He also weights to little and suffers a small degree of malnutrition. I confirmed that his tiredness is a symptom of disruption but I suspects that some of his tiredness is really from a high lack of sleep. Sir I don't think ghosts is the only thing hurting him.

I am also worried over his aura. Disruption cases it to go lake waves, bright to dim and then back again. But this whole time I had him his aura did not wave but was simply decreased."

"Meaning that you suspect he may already be past disruption and is now disintegrating. How long time before we get results from those test?"

"Two day's as quickest but if we hit any nags, after all so is he a halfa, it could take up to a week."

"Which we most likely don't have. Get me those results fast."

"Yes Sir." The doctor went to start the tests with the other doctors, and Walker walked away to arrange surveillance.

Meanwhile Danny had waved goodbye to the two adult ghosts and gone through the portal for his home, shifting to human as he did. He had walked up to the first floor without trouble, but as he moved to walk up to his room he meet his parents in the living room. Both looked angry and disappointed.

"Danny." His mom's word making him stop in the doorway. "We are angry. Not only did we get a word from school that you skipped half a day but you also lied to your sister."

This confused him. He didn't have any memory of lying to Jazz.

"Jazz is proud of her school files being clean and hard earned. When you when you told her that lie about you going to be late for next class and she gave that lie to your teacher it put her in trouble, Danny. We are sharpening up your grounding, for the next month either I or Jack will pick you up from school, you will not be allowed either TV or computer time under that month and you will go without dinner tonight. Now go up to your room and stay there."

Danny felt like he should protest but he could see that they wouldn't listen, that and he was tired. So he went to his room. Where he found Jazz waiting for him.

"Hi little brother, how did it go fighting the ghost. Must been a hard one for taking you a half day to come back." She was smiling.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Why did you tell mom and dad that I made you lie?"

"Isn't that obvious? Danny, you where gone for half a day when I had told the teacher you would be late for maybe five to ten minutes. When they noticed that you wouldn't show up again, the teachers took me aside and questioned me. I understood then that the ghost must been one of the stronger ones and that it couldn't be helped. So I told them that you told me that you would only be minutes late. Don't worry, I made sure to play a victim so they would believe me."

"But what was the point in that. It got me in even more trouble."

"It is important that adults trusts me. I won't be able to protect you anymore if they think of me like a delinquent, right? It is just stupid if we both get marked as 'bad seeds'. It's dinner soon so I will go now. Bye Danny, remember to study before you go to bed." Jazz was still smiling as she walked out of the room.

Danny was sure that he should be crying but there where no tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny had for once gone to bed early and as usual was there calls from his friends and sister, who reported where they had seen ghost on their patrols. A few times he went out, and he did catch some of them, but a lot of those times he just let the ghost get away. But somewhere under the night his cellphone disappeared. He's not sure but he thinks that either Skulker or Ember is responsible for that. Both had stayed around him to watch over him, he not understanding why that is needed and also to tired to really care.

After his phone disappeared he tried to go to sleep, only to be woken up by his sister who asked why he wasn't answering his phone. He didn't want to tell her about how ghost where watching him, instead he simply said that he have lost it. She was annoyed over it but came up with the idea that their friends would call her and she would relay the information to him.

There was about three other calls but then they stopped. Jazz was confused over it but didn't really search for any explanation other then it was no more ghost that night. She was tired after staying up past her patrol hours and just wanted to go to sleep, ordering Danny to do the same but still be alert if he was needed.

He lay down in bed as his clock read three in the morning, meaning his alarm would ring in two hours but he couldn't sleep. Feeling so tired so that it felt like he couldn't move and still he couldn't fall asleep. So he lay there quiet and watched up at his celling feeling numb. And again where his thought empty aside from a small wondering over what made the calls stop.

Two hours later his alarm went off and he got out of bed. Changing to his normal clothes before walking down stairs for breakfast. It was obvious from how his mom just gave him a sharp nod as acknowledge instead of a 'good morning', that she was still angry with him for his 'behavior' that day before. Even when it wasn't all his fault. His dad showed similar disliking towards him as he sat down at the table.

Soon a plate with oatmeal was put in front of him. He was hungry and could feel how there was nothing left in his stomach, but as he looked at his plate he caught sight of the green in it. The green stuff that both his parents loved to use as seasoning in food. Also the same thing that hurts him and sometimes can make his mouth bleed when he eats it.

He tried to separate some of the oatmeal from the green and tried to swallow two spoons of it. He got those two down but felt how his throat was burning and how a metallic taste started to spread in his mouth. Pushing away from the table he put his nearly untouched meal on the counter, gaining a small lecture from both parents about being picky with food. Even though he wasn't, he just couldn't eat it, there where many times when he couldn't eat what they make.

Going to school he meet up with Sam and Tucker, who both where angry. Apparently so had ghosts somewhere around two in the morning started to harass them and made impossible to call for help. It also explained why both had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep, and also why Tucker's hair was neon green while Sam's where a clear pink. No doubt making her mom happy. They put blame on Danny for not taking care of the ghosts so things like that couldn't happen, they also accused him for them being unable to sleep that night.

They kept being angry and disappointed in him, and he don't now why but the numbness seemed worst, there was also a sort of…buzzing in his ears. At one point they got separated and the buzzing toned down some but then he walked in to Dash. Dash, who had gotten a bad grade again and wanted to get loose from some of his frustration.

After the bully had beaten him some and thrown him in a locket Danny waited until the bigger boy was long gone before turning intangible as well as invisible so no one would see him drift out from the locket. This made him late for next class, that in turn earned him a detention for lunch. Meaning that he wouldn't get any food from the cafeteria. He hadn't taken any form of food with him from home so he would be going hungry.

But as lunch came around and he was on his way for detention he meet lunch lady in the hallway. He tensed some but didn't shift forms, instead he stood still and observed her. Only jumping a little when she addressed him.

"Hello child, are you feeling well?"

"…"

"Oh just look how skinny you are. I have made you a lunch box to give you some meat on those bones."

She did really hold out a paper bag that seemed to hold food in it. There was no threat coming from her and she was smiling warmly at him but Danny knew from experience that lunch lady easy, and often, shifted in temper. But there was two things that was encouraging him to try accepting the lunch bag. One was that, even though there had been the usual amount of ghosts last night so had none of them showed aggression toward him. Not even when he had take forth the thermos. And secondly, he was hungry. His stomach was hurting again from both being mostly empty and from that mornings breakfast.

Letting his stomach make the decision, he slowly inched towards lunch lady who kept holding the bag out for him with a smile. She let him take the bag, that smelled really good, and even patted him on the head.

"Such a good child. Make sure not to leave any leftovers now." And with that she left.

Danny was feeling confused but also a little happy, he thinks. He noticed that his ears had stopped buzzing now and the numbness had let up some too. The bag was cradled close as he hurried to detention. When there he sat down at a desk far back and near the windows.

Opening the bag he found two cheese and pork sandwiches, an apple, a box with meatballs and boiled eggs, a plastic spork and a package with milk. For the first time in a while he could really feel that he had a reason to smile, but for some reason he couldn't fully feel the feeling of happiness. Still, he was grateful and when he got a taste of one of the sandwiches it felt like he was going to cry. It was good and filled his stomach so it stopped hurting, and the milk calmed it from that mornings oatmeal.

It was after he had eaten, and throw the bag away and putting the box in his backpack, that he noticed the ghosts. Or more like, he noticed that the ghost watching him had changed. When thinking back some he guess they had been taking turns at it. He knew it probably should bother him but it didn't, none of them had done anything bad towards him or those around him. So he chose to let them be. Maybe ask them later why the watching.

Under detention he managed to finish some of his schoolwork and some sketches in his notebook. His phone was still missing so there was no interruptions from his friends or sister. When the bell rung for end of lunch break he headed for his next class.

He got there without problems but saw as he came in how his friends, who had this same subject, looked angry like they did that morning. There where two sets left in the room, one with his friends and an other at the other side of the room. There was a short moment of indecision as he pondered if he should maybe sit away from them. But that moment was short as he started for his friends. For he knew that an action like that would just annoy them and make them even more angry with him then they already where.

They did lecture him before class started, still angry for what happened that night. They had also meet Jazz and saw how tired she had been, they lectured him for that too. If he hadn't lost his phone then none of them would be tired. Aside from some angry mumble from his friends and some paper balls thrown at him by bullies, the class was an unusually uneventful one.

The rest of the day was like in the class, his friends and sister kept being angry with him, nothing happened in either classes or breaks and on the way home his friends left for their homes without saying good bye to him, they only said it to Jazz. At home his parents where still angry at him and sent him to his room. He only came out from there for dinner. Dinner that once again was seasoned with that green thing. So Danny left the table without eating, gaining further disapproval from his parents.

Because of the lie Jazz had told their parents and being tired, she left him alone to keep up a charade that she also was angry at him. This gave him the chance to finish some more of his schoolwork. He didn't finish all of them as it was tiering and he didn't feel like he could concentrate anymore on it. So he spend the rest of his time on drawing. Happy over the fact that no matter how little free time he had anymore he always found time to draw.

It had been his hobby, aside from stars, and he had become quite good at it. He draw one picture of lunch lady when she was cooking something, remembering that he would return her box next time he meet her, one drawing of Ember and Skulker together as Skulker was hunting box ghost, he also draw one of the doctor who had looked him over at Walkers jail.

He was in the middle of a drawing of a drawing of Wulf and Cujo playing together when Maddie and Jack called upstairs, saying it was time for bed. Danny put everything away where it belonged before changing to pajamas and crawling in under his blanket. Curled in to a ball, he watched his wall. He was so tired but it still felt like he couldn't fall asleep.

His ears where buzzing again but he ignored it, just like he ignored the numbness. Thinking back on his day, his conclusion was that aside from the treatment from his family and friends, it had been quite a good day. He even got one whole meal without the risk of that green chemical in it.

Some hour or so later he was still awake and staring at his wall without really thinking on anything, gave a small notion to the fact his sister hadn't knocked at his door yet to report of ghost sightings. That's when his ghost sense went off, blue mist flowing out from his mouth. Moments later he heard how someone was in his room. He simply guessed that his watches had just done a shift. But then he saw blackness filled with stars in front of him and following it was a black hand with more stars on his head.

"Sleep little one."

And Danny finally feel asleep, running away from the numbness and buzzing to dream of a star filled night.

That night in the ghostzone was there three ghost doctors running and rerunning tests on the samples they had gathered from the ghost child day before. They hadn't gotten as far as they had hopped that they would have, that they needed to have. As the friendly doctor had feared so was there some complications with how the child was both half ghost and human. It hadn't made the tests impossible, they where advanced enough in this area to still be able to do them, but it had slowed down the process of finding their patients class category. The problem with the slowing down was that it would take more then even a week like it was now. And they where all certain they didn't have that much time.

But as they where working tirelessly with two of the doctors grumping more and more that there where not enough time it came a knock at the rooms only window. At first the didn't notice the knock and when they did notice it only the friendly one cared to give it attention. Making the other two annoyed and angry with him when he went to look.

Outside the window he found a file of sort and on top of it was a some sort of gear with a mark of overlapping CW on it. Taking them both in he put the gear that was attached to a ribbon on a table as he opened the file and read from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny woke up again when his alarm went off, making him surprised over the fact that he was allowed to sleep the whole night undisturbed. He had dreamed a nice dream too. Smiling a little he went out of bed and changed clothes. It was a little saddening that he had woken back up to the numbness though.

Coming down, he sat at the table looking over what it was for breakfast. And lucky enough it was cereal and milk, meaning no 'seasoning' this time. So Danny filled a bowl with fruit flakes and poured some milk over it. Jazz came down shortly after and she was grumbling when she sat down. Their mother noticed it.

"Didn't you sleep well sweetheart?"

"I sleep just fine mom. Just some **things** I have to take care off later."

"Oh okay then. Hurry up and eat something before you leave for school."

"Yes mom."

Jazz filled a bowl with corn flakes and put some milk in. It was silent under the rest of breakfast aside from Maddie greeting Jack a good morning when, he too, came to the table. Danny guessed they where still angry with him from the lack of talk directed to himself.

After breakfast Jazz drove to school in her car while he walked there. He could have flied to school, but fore some reason he just didn't feel for it. Nothing happened under his walk, aside from meeting some few ghost who where nice and waved to him and that he waived back to. He didn't meet his friends on his way though so he guessed they had either gone there earlier or gotten a ride there.

The first thing that happened when he got to school was that he meet Dash. Who showed hard in to a locked that he closed on him. But before Danny had time to wait for the hallway to empty so he could faze out, someone opened it, making him fall out and land on his stomach. Sam and Tucker graped his arms and dragged him up. Then they pushed him against the lockers so he hit his head. He saw his sister standing behind his friends.

"Danny what is this." Sam showed a newspaper article in his face. It had a picture of three ghosts that Danny recognized as the ones watching him the day before. The picture must have been taken under one of their shift changes.

"A picture of three ghosts."

"Three ghost in our town. Left alone in our town."

"Dude, you can't just leave them be. Who knows what kind of trouble they can make."

"But they didn't do anything." Danny had looked over the article for the picture. "It says that the ghosts sighted have done nothing to cause alarm or damage to anyone."

Sam took the paper back from him to point at an other part of the article. "It also says that it have been like this for the last **two** days. Two days Danny. Why haven't you done anything?"

But before he could answer Tuck cut in. "Yeah and why wasn't you patrolling last night. If you had, you would have known that me and Sam was jumped again on our round. The ghosts stole our phones too."

"I was sleeping…"

"Danny don't you see that they are up to something? How can you just ignore them like this."

"I wasn't ignoring them. I'm just tired."

Jazz stepped up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We are all tired of this little brother, but if we don't stand up against the ghost, who will? Or can for that matter. Mom and dad would just get hurt if they tried, Valerie is to careless and the guys in white are just useless. We are the only ones who can do anything. So you can't be selfish like this Danny, to much depends on us."

Danny wasn't given a chance to do or say anything in his defense but before anything more was said his ghost sense went off. Moments after something that looked like a giant blue-green two headed snake came down the hallway. Making everyone in front of it to run in a panic. Danny who still stood against the locker was untouched by the fleeing students, but Sam, Tucker and Jazz which had been standing more in the hallway was collided with and dragged away by the flood of students.

Soon the hall was empty on everything and everyone, except for the ghost child and the giant two headed snake. And all the child really thought on was about how odd for the snake to have what looked like fur instead of scales. The snake slithered to him and when it was in front of him it bend down it two heads. Danny was surprised as one of the heads liked his face and the other nuzzled his torso, being very friendly.

Then it simply disappeared. Turned in to cute little balls of light that dissolved and left behind a really confused ghost child. He looked up and down the hallway to see if it was still around but no, it was gone. But he guess it was for the best, for he's pretty certain it would have become angry if he didn't respond to it soon and he had honestly wanted to pet it, it just that he didn't feel like he could. His arms are more numb then before now and his ears are buzzing so loud. He nearly missed that it had rung for start of next class.

Behind the corner from where the ghost snake had come from, a man with a blueish coat, green-gray scarf and with gray sweater and pants. Gray as his skin. In his hand was a book lightly glowing and in the other a feather pen. After watching the ghost child leave for next lesson, he closed his book and disappeared.

In the ghostzone, slightly after the time of the ghost snake in the human world, there was a lot of noise coming from the medical wing of Walters jail. All three doctors were running around all over the place when Walter walked in there, one nearly even run in to him. The result was he giving the ghost a lecture then ordering what results they had gotten so far.

The two unfriendly ghost doctors simply got angry and annoyed with the warden but the friendly one gave him time. Telling him of how they believed they where close to the answer from the tests.

"Huh. And here I worried that you would run in to a nag. With the boy not being whole ghost."

"Oh we did, Sir. Honestly, at the pace we were going at it could been considered lucky if we had an answer this week, or maybe even this month."

Walker stared at the chirpy ghost doctor, as if he was waiting for him to say it was a joke. "If thats the case then how come you think you will have my answers soon."

"Because we got help."

"Help?"

"Yes."

The quiet was dragging out as Walker waited for the normal continuation before he remembered who he was talking with. "Give me a report of this 'help'."

"Oh right. You see, both me and my colleagues were working as fast and thoroughly as we could, but we wasn't getting anywhere. So I got frustrated. Then there was a knocking on our window, at first no one heard it but then i came again. And since I was sad over the none going progress, I went to check it out. My work mates simply ignored it."

"When I got to the window and opened it there was two things on the window frame. One an weird object and the other a file. I toke them in and opened the file and it had research papers and diagnoses, that after reading them became clear had to do with our patient. So now we had pointers at to what we are looking for. We should have the result done within today."

"…Let me get this straight. You where working when you heard a knocking from the window. A window in the lab that is far inside my prison grounds. And upon investigation of the knocking you find a suspicious file and object that you chose to bring inside the lab. Suspicious papers that is helping in a core examination that newly started."

"Yes Sir." The friendly ghost doctor said with a bright smile and Walkers only response was to rub his fingers over his eyes.

"And where is the object?"

"I posted it."

"You what?"

"I posted it as the letter told me to."

"What letter doctor?"

"The one inside the file. It told me that I had to send the object to mister Nocturne."

Walker was not amused by this fact. In fact, he was about to lecture the man for doing something so utterly stupid when Ember and Skulker came in to the room. He was nearly growling at them before he remembered that it was his orders to met him there, so he swallowed the insults and told them to give their report on the surveillance over the ghost child. They really wasn't a very good result they had gotten together.

"The whelp is living in condition worst then your prison."

That made Walker frown. This wasn't the first report from the surveillance and it disturbed him how dark all off them had been so far.

"We told you of how dip stick wasn't allowed to sleep and how we fixed it by messing with the brats outdoors. Well, apparently they are blaming him for it."

"As well for how they are so tired in the day from how we kept them up. Not even I treat my preys that badly and they are claiming to be his friends."

"We also got your report from Technus's observation inside his home. His parents are angry at him and punishing him for something he didn't even do. His sister sacrificed him so she wouldn't get in trouble and justified it at being for his own sake she did it."

"Are you certain we can't just get rid of those two brats and sister? I am sure that the whelp would feel better after it."

This is where the friendly doctor intervened. "No can do. As long as we don't know what his core class is, any and all actions taken can end up making the damage worst."

Ember fisted her hands in frustration even as she waved her arms a bit. "Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just leave him like that. I know that I and pretty much everyone from the ghostzone have at some point tried to kill him, but this is wrong. Just wrong. Technus also managed to hack the house surveillance system and there he found a recording of one of their dinners. Did anyone know, that they force him to discus his own dissection? His sister is even siding with his parents."

"Ember calm down sweetheart."

"Don't tell me to calm down Skulker. You too thinks this is wrong."

"Yes I do, but getting angry won't help."

Walker was about to ask them to leave if they needed to went, as they now had given a sorta useful report with the doctor present. Really, the only thing he wanted was the comment from the doctor about the result from their report. Still one more thing was needed.

"Have there been any result from the observation as to what class he is?"

Both Ember and Skulker looked down to the floor.

"None then, just like all other reports." Walker felt like a headache was starting up. He was about to dismiss them all so he could go back to his office to try on his own see if he could find some answers through what been gathered so far. That is when one of Walker's guards comes in with reports from Ghostwriter, that was relayed to all present.

"They are doing what to the ghost child?"

"How can the do that after all he have done for them."

"Quiet. Both of you. Guard repeat bottom line of the report."

"The friends and sister to the patient were attempting to guilt him in to obeying them. The attempt was interrupted by Ghostwriter's intervention."

"That's not good."

"What? How can you say that? Do you really mean we are to abandon dip stick that much."

"Hush, and no word from you either." Walker pointed to Skulker before turning to the doctor. "Doctor Ryan? Explain."

"I wasn't referring to Ghostwriter's involvement." He glared a little at both Ember and Skulker. "What he did was a good thing. It is the treatment from those in the child's surrounding that's really bad. I am still holding to my words, that taking action before the results is not doable, but with the amount of mistreatment the patient can no longer simply be left as things are. I need an report of his status."

He turned to the guard that had come there. "Go back to Ghostwriter and tell him to lead the patient away from everyone else but not to permanently move him, we can't make that kind of action yet. I need him to ask that child, very specific, about how or what he's feeling and where. I also need him to ask if something is odd with his hearing, anything that is different from before today. Go."

The guard took a quick peek toward his warden that nodded, giving him the go, and the guard left to relay the new message. The doctor turned back to the others. "Now, I have to get back and work as it seems we have even less time then we should have. If you two want to help, go back to the human world and help Ghostwriter. Both with asking the questions needed and to keep the child away from those that is causing damage to him, without moving him away or getting rid of those around him. Just temporary separate them. Walker, I would like if you could go through what been gathered so far, maybe you can find something there before we do. Now, goodbye." Doctor Ryan was there off toward the other doctors and their machines.

"You heard him. Now off with you." That was the last comment given as Skulker and Ember went to the human world and the warden to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

This one ended up really long and probably a little to 'describing' instead of 'showing' so I will apologize in advance. It will probably even be 'boring' in some places, again, sorry. But as a overall picture I think this may do for now. Thanks for reading my texts.

Also I noticed that I forgot to mention something, the reason for slower updates. Before I was going a course in writing English and writing fanfiction on my free time was my way of training, this is already known facts. But now that course is over and I got a working grade from it. Now the next course have started and it have nothing to do with English. End result being that I now wright less English on my free time. But I will keep writing, as one: it's fun, two: I love it when other read what I write and like it, and three: some have showed concern that I would stop before giving this story an end. I just wanted to say that I am planing to write this to the finish, it may just take some time before then.

Have a happy time reading. Bye.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ghostwriter had been keeping a close eye on Danny since that morning, closer yet after when he wrote that snake in to existence. It angered him what the other children had attempted to do. Punishing the ghost child for not doing what they wanted and then guilt him with it as well.

And the ghost author was not a hypocrite for thinking like that. It's true that he himself, had at one time, made that ghost child pay for his action. But that was because the child had acted badly in a situation that could have been, at least somewhat, resolved. He had started of good with apologizing but had turned in to mocking Ghostwriter when he found out the nature of the object destroyed.

But it wasn't as a response for him deciding his own action and neither was it to gain control over him. It was simply to make the boy reflect over his misbehavior.

He had stayed close to the child after sending off one of Walker's guards to report the incident. It did occur some other smaller incidents under the course of both classes and breaks. Some big stupid looking kid in a red jacked and his friends had tried to mock and disturb the halfa in the first class. They stopped after a mini swarm of green bugs crawled out from their backpacks or books, making them all scream in terror.

At the first break that same stupid looking kid was back and quite clearly declared how he would 'pound Fenturd to dust'. That was also taken care of when, once again, a snake came down the hallway. This time only one headed, covered in red feathers and with two wings.

But those incident didn't really bother him, it was the behavior of the ghost child's so called friends and sister that did. In the first lesson only the female friend shared the same class. She spent the entire class with glaring angrily at him and muttering. Thankfully the boy had been siting to far away to hear but Ghostwriter had gone closer to her, close enough to hear her complaints about laziness of the other.

Under the first break all three children had been present when the big kid had made his threats but had done nothing to defend him. The ghost author may for the most part be on his own but he's still certain that friendships, and sibling bonds, include a degree of care and protection of each other. And none of them stayed either when his snake went down that hallway.

It was a little past half of second class that he noticed the incoming of that guard coming back. He was surprised to see that Skulker and Ember also arrived with the guard.

After some exchanging of silent signals, Skulker was left in the classroom to keep watch, as Ember, the guard and Ghostwriter went out to the empty hallway. Repeating what the doctor wanted and needed to be done.

"Okay, I would say that up to the roof to be the best place but we will have to wait to second break. It is only slightly past half of second class so taking him aside now would just get the adults attention."

So they waited, Ghostwriter back in the classroom together with Skulker to watch and Ember and the guard outside. Nothing much happened under the lesson except for when Ghostwriter had to restrain Skulker from attempting to kill the teacher. The author did think alike to what Skulker thought when the teacher, without provocation, pointed out Danny and made a comment about being unable to finish assignments. Making the rest of the class laugh.

Some sort of punishment was in order but not killing, that would just make a mess. So they agreed on making on of Skulkers nets nail the guy to the wall and have written up bugs crawl all over him at the end of class.

When it finally was time for break a new annoyance occurred. Those so called 'friends' had both shared this class with him and was making a beeline for him, looking like they once again wanted to 'correct his behavior'. That would never do. Thankfully so was his and Skulkers trap activated at that moment, stealing the attention from everyone still in the classroom. Also making for the perfect opportunity to move the ghost child.

The hunter ghost was going to simply grab him but Ghostwriter stopped that. He didn't want to startle him, so he made certain to alert him by writing a short massage on a piece of paper and put it in his hand. After that the child noticed it and looked at it did he Ghostwriter allow Skulker to grab him.

Danny didn't flinch as he was grabbed and turned invisible, as well as intangible as all three of them went through the ceiling. But he did drop the paper with the message so it fell to the floor near his seat, '_we are going to the roof'._ The ghost author grabbed the child's bag, everything from class was already packed in it, right before he followed them.

He arrived just in time to see Skulker putting the child down, carefully, on the roof. Danny looked up a little toward the hunter as he and all the other adult ghosts turned visible around him. So far all good. The ghost author goes so that he is in front of Danny before going down on one knee so they would be more even in hight.

"Hi Danny."

At first there was no answer but then the child looked to him and nodded a little. "Hi Writer…"

The adult gave him a small smile. "I apologize for interrupting your day like this."

It took some time but the child answered with a head shake. "I wasn't doing anything… I saw snakes today. They were cuddly."

Danny's way of reporting his day, and how there was no clear emotion shown on his face, was worrying and Ghostwriter could feel how the other adults where reacting to it too. But he was careful not to give anything but smiles to the child. "That sounds very nice. Now, Danny, I have some questions and it would really help me if you gave your answer for them. Okay?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you will do fine. Don't worry for time, just answer as honest as you can."

"Answer…" the child shock his head like he tried to clear it. "They others wanted me."

"Ah, yes I saw that, but I am certain it will be fine to let them wait some."

"No, they will be mad again. I don't like yelling."

"You won't be yelled at Danny. If they becomes angry then we will talk with them, so the won't hurt you."

"They don't hit me." There was a short show of confusion on his face before it went back to being blank. Ghostwriter but his hand on Danny's shoulder in a show of concern and care.

"Physical hurt is not the only kind of hurt. Words and actions can be harmful to." The adult noticed that his way of talking was going the wrong way to not upset him. "But your right, I was expressing it badly. We will tell your friends and sister to not lecture you anymore. That it's not needed."

"But the don't listen and I do things wrong."

The author felt how a wave of heat hit his back. "Like hell. It's not you that's bad, it's those damed brats." He wanted to curse at Ember for that unneeded input, but the child had flinched and was trying to back away. So he had to concentrate there, still saw thought how the rockstar also flinched when she had sen Danny's reaction.

"No, no, no, she did not mean any harm. See she's calm." He used his other hand to give the child a careful rub on his head. "There nothing to worry about. Ember's not angry and I am sure that we can speak some reason with your friends and sister if the need arise for it. Maybe you would feel better if we took this talk somewhere else?"

"…no, it's fine here."

"Okay. Let start with this, how are you fee-"

Ghostwriter didn't get any further as the door to the roof was kicked open and out jumped Sam, Tucker and Jazz with ghost weapon at the ready. And none of them talked in an indoor voice, they where yelling.

"Get away from him."

"Yeah, leave him alone."

"We won't let you hurt him you ectoplasmic scums."

"Ectoplasmic scums? Really Jazz, really?"

"And is commenting her for good and bad insults something we should do when we are trying to save Danny. Really Sam?"

"Shut up Tucker."

This is maybe one of the most annoying happenings that any of the adult ghosts been witnesses to. Not only did that interrupt their talk with Danny but it also made the ghost child get out of Ghostwrites touch and he was shacking. It was small and barely noticeable but it was there and the ghosts noticed it, and grow hostile. Ember was the first to react.

"**You brats**. You are they ones that should go away." Already having her guitar in hand and ready to play.

"Small pests should be erased." Skulker was charging up his guns.

The guard said nothing but got in to position to fight. Ghostwriter did as well want to do something to hurt those humans, but that would very likely also risk in harming the halfa.

"Little brother what are you thinking? First you let them take you away and then you don't even shift to your ghost form." Danny flinched at those words. "Do you understand how disappointed this makes me? The way you are letting us all down." Those last words caused Danny to stop, simply stop. Not shaking anymore, no sounds of a more pitched breathing and no more focus in his eyes as he stare out in front of him. Looking at nothing. But in the corners of his eyes there is tears, tears that does not fall.

Ghostwriter stood still, ignoring the continued insults from the humans directed at the adult ghosts, as he observed the child. "Guard, stay beside Danny. Keep him outside this." He wasn't yelling, neither was he whispering but still his tone had the guard alert and signaling that he would do as told.

Satisfied, he turned back to the humans, who still where talking but had lowered to name calling. He kept to the same tone of voice. "This won't do, not at all. It would appear that there been some misunderstanding about certain things. For I'm quite sure that it have been seen backwards exactly who is letting others down and are therefore a disappointment. Something that will be corrected now."

He didn't bother in waiting for a response or for the other ghosts to have a say. With his book and pen in hand he wrote. First all weapons in the humans hands started to heat up and burn skin and flesh. Making so they are dropped to the roofs floor. Next are bugs, crawling under clothes, bitting and scratching. Making them panic and scream. Then there was their own shadows, they reformed and bubbled and shot out toward the human children. Binding around their ankles, wrists and throat before sharply snatching them down flat to the roof. Restricting and hurting.

There was no hurry in his steps as he walked and kneed in front of them. No grimace was on his face as it was in a neutral state, but still one could only say one thing about it. The author was pissed. "Don't you dare to ever put your sins on an other again. Not unless you want it to be your last act to play." He wrote a last line in his book and the shadows rose up once more. This time covering them whole before making them sink in to them, disappearing once done. "Don't worry, I simply made the shadows take them far away from here."

As he straightened more hurry was put in his action when he went back for the ghost child. There was no reaction when he went down in front of him again. And still no reaction as Ghostwriter put his hands on his shoulders. Danny kept on staring and not once giving focus on the one in front of him.

"Danny? Danny I need you to answer me on this now okay. What are you feeling right now? Describe everything as good as you can."

"…"

"Danny."

"Numb… and me ears… they are buzzing."

Ember put her hands over her mouth. "Oh God."

"Where are you feeling numb."

"…All of me."

Ghostwriter draw him in to a hug then, resting the child's head at his shoulder. One arm protectively behind his back and his free hand at the back of his head. Rubbing carefully, showing care. He could hear how Ember somewhere behind him was near to crying. He nearly missed it when the child mumbled.

"What? Child what is it?"

"…foggy…why is everything foggy?"

Now he was certain Ember was crying as he heard Skulker trying to calm her, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Report this. Go and report this to Walker, NOW." He was sharp in his last word but was still making sure not to yell in the child's ear. And worrying over that there had been no reaction from him over the sharpness in tone. Danny simply stood there in his hug with his head at his shoulder, giving no respond to anything.

The three other ghost adults left in a hurry to the ghostzone. Leaving the remaining one with the child.

"…foggy…"

When finally getting to Walkers jail, all three flow inside the corridors to get the warden as fast as possible. Nearly knocking him down to too when they found him on his way to the medical wing.

"What are you doing? There are rules against running in my jail."

"Dip stick he-"

"Those brats hurt-"

"Our report Sir-"

He couldn't understand what any of them where saying as they talked all at once. "QUIET. You, guard, report. Now."

"Yes Sir. Reporting of questioning and incident with patient." He was about give a relay on what happened at the school's roof and the answer they got from Danny. But didn't even get time to start as someone else came through the corridor.

"What are you doing here in my jail, Nocturne?"

"I don't the details, yet, but I'm quite certain the reason has something to do with Danny. I'm on my way to your lab, and you should likely do the same."

Walker huffs at him but do turn to walk to the lab as well. Giving orders for the others to follow. When they all got to the lab, the first thing to greet them was a lot of noise and movements. It took some time, and failed attempts, to get the attention from one of the doctors. They got the friendly one, doctor Ryan.

"Hello, sorry, busy. Goodbye."

"No not busy enough to ignore me in my own jail. Why are there chaos in here?"

"Nearly done with test. Just last tweaking now and it will be done. Found anything with your search?"

"Not anything that I haven't found out already."

"Oh okay then. Bye."

"Wait we got your answers from Danny back."

"Thats great. Tell."

Thats when Walkers guard gets to give his report on both questioning and of the incident on the school's roof. And the doctor had paled incredibly by the end of his report. Before he straightened and got determination in his eyes, alongside something new for him, rage.

"How could they do that to my patient. I guess that it at least confirm one thing."

"What would that be doctor?"

"With that strong of a reaction to the other children's words, one can make the assumption that he is of a class category that demands positive attention. Even without the complete result yet, we have got enough feedback support that theory."

"So dip stick is an attention class then?"

"Not necessary. There are other classes that requires some form of attention without being of an attention class category variation." Somewhere a machine made zapping noises before a ping came, followed by the other doctors sounds and huffs of accomplishment. "And that would be our result from the tests. Then we, as said, will be able to administer treatment. Thankfully so shouldn't it be hard as all classes based on attention simply requires that the patient gets right form of attention."

They walked up to a machine that was big and bulky with a ridiculous amount of lights and buttons on it. Beside it they found the other two doctors. And for the first time since Ember, Skulker, Walker or even the third doctor met, the two doctors where showing expressions that where something else aside from annoyance or irritation. They where showing worry and concern.

Walker immediately demanded to know what was wrong, and also insulted them when he asked if the results where incomplete.

"Don't be stupid. We would never butch something as easy as a core analysis." Before Walker was given a chance to cause serious harm to both doctor, the third one intervened.

"Then what's wrong?" They simply gave him the paper with the results on. "Oh… oh no."

Skulker was already losing his control of his impatient and snapped out at doctor Ryan. "What does it say? What is the ghost child's treatment."

"None."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'none'. You said that we could help dip stick as soon you had the results."

"We could help him, if he had been any other class then this."

All the adult ghost got both annoyed and worried as they where not given a straight answer. The only one who stayed seemingly calm was Nocturne, who asked if doctor Ryan could share the results to shed some light over his statement. So he gave it to them. They all shut up after that. The doctor looked all sad and worn as they waited for the first one to talk, which was Ember.

"You are kidding, right? These class… you can't be this class. Danny can't be this…"

"This is just some sick joke isn't it? There is no way that whelp can be of that class category. It's nothing more then some made up story."

"No, your wrong. Both of you." All in the room turned to Walker as he continued. "That class category is real, it's just extremely rare. Not only because of how seldom it occurs, but also because it in itself is nothing more then a death sentence."

Ryan took over as Walker leant back against a table and dragged his hat down over his eyes. "The family class category is known by how its only focus is, as its name implies, solemnly on family. When it occurs it is usually in a small ghost child, who's death was either to fast for the child to understand or to gruesome for the child to accept that it happened. The child will then follow and stay with what it mark as 'family'. Which is that the child go back to the family it had before death."

Skulker, again, spoke up in an tone of annoyance. "Then what is wrong with the ghost child. He is living with his family."

"Because it doesn't work if they don't act like a family." Ryan rubbed at his eyes with his hands. "There is also an other factor that makes it harder. For the family class category is also known for an other fact then just being rare, it is the only class category that have sub-classes. While normal classes have variation that steers the 'how' with a class, the family class sub-classes gives what is best described as a 'role' which is to be played within the family. One more thing that makes it different then variations is also that some of those sub-classes can 'evolve'. Become an other sub-class altogether. And that class still has variations on top off that."

"There have been cases where the child did manage to get back to its family, and did get accepted in again, was allowed to play their 'role' and was still allowed to play it even when that 'role' changed. It still didn't work. For as the family aged the time came where they died. The child would then be without its 'family' and would then start in disruption that in turn fast developed to disintegration, killing that ghost."

"But couldn't they just… put him with them again, but as ghosts?"

Doctor Ryan shock his head. "No, you most likely can't." When both Ember, Skulker and the guard looked confused at him he explained further. "You are aware of how some ghost just really, truly can't get along? Even when everything from age to personalty between them should point to them being agreeable with one another."

"You mean when two ghosts either type group or class category clashes? Of course we do, everyone does. Like when a rock type meets an electric type there always end up in at least a yelling match. As the electric one thinks the rock is to dense and the rock judge the electric as to energetic. But man, nothing can be more fun then when you see two class categories clash. Like, for example, a gathering class meeting a protection class. That will always lead up to a fight as the gathering one want something that the protecting one is trying to protect. It's hilarious. Also why I though that the boy could have been a protecting class, with how he always clashed with Plasmius."

"Yes is correct that some classes and types have an incompatibility with certain other classes or types. And that is what is making this problematic with the family class, as it happens to be incompatible with all other classes but one. I would say that it is the sub-class that is responsible for that. It's an double edge. On one side, thanks to there being a sub-class the family class can get along and befriend any other class category. The downside on the other hand, that aside from one other class category, no class is qualified to be a 'family' with the family class. And even in that one class that can be a 'family' the person has to be of a specific variation for it to work. Otherwise what will happen is that the family class one will become unhappy and unfed and will start disruption then disintegration."

"Oh, and to make it worse, that needed class category also happens to be one of the rare once. Not as rare as family but near to it. So in a case where a 'family' dies and comes back they are always of a wrong class and simply can't take care of the family class anymore. The family class category may be the most innocent class there is as the only thing that matters is family. But in my eyes it is also the most cruel one, too, as that ghost will always die. There have not been a single one from that class that ended in a happy ending, only sorrow."

"But, but that still doesn't make sense."

"Skulker-"

"No Ember, it just doesn't. That child has been with his family all this time, and sure they are acting terrible against him and I can see how that is not 'family' like. But all monitoring is pointing toward a fact that they have always acted badly, maybe not a bad as now but still badly. Why did the ghost child become so sick in just a matter of days?"

"Because it wasn't in a matter of days." Ryan was annoyed. "He have likely been sick from near the start. The reason he have survived for this long is likely that even that bad treatment was good enough to sip him a feeding but not enough to sustain him. Is like when a person get stranded out at sea and still manage to survive on most measly supply of edible. I keep them alive, not healthy. It's the same thing here. That child have been given small amounts from likely both family and close enough friends. But when that bad treatment become even worse, that supply dried up. Which is the reason why he could fall in sickness so fast. Because it wasn't."

"To summon it up." Walker took back the conversation. "We have a family class category that is living in a family that is unfit. Therefore he is now dying."

"You mean that there is no treatment for dip sticks class? You said all classes had a treatment."

"And the family class is included to it. But theirs are more complicated then others. One way to fix it would be to make his family and friends aware off the situation and then give them instruction on how to care for a family class category. But with all research that we got in through the monitoring and observation, that option is not available as that family is unfit to the core. The only other option would be to move him from his family into a new one."

"Then lets do that then. I'm sure someone could watch over the whelp."

"Aside from that it wouldn't work? To make the complicated simple. For a family class to mark someone as 'family' he must feel an absolute trust for that person. And that is something that demands time, time we don't have. That person must also be able to meet up to the sub-class. Still we could attempt to win some time with that method as anything would likely be better then what he has now."

"No."

Walker was both surprised and annoyed by what one of the unfriendly doctors said. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean 'no' as in that you can't do that kind of thing with this patient. Look at his sub-class on the second page."

The all did, even Ryan, who then was first to speak.

"He's dead."

"What? Why? It says 'house', what is wrong with dip stick being a 'house'."

"It means that trusting a 'family' is not enough, he must have a place, a 'house' or 'home' if you prefer, where he **knows** and **feels** that he is safe. We can't move him. Even if he doesn't feel fully safe in the house he has now it is still better then a new place that he don't know at all. And it also means that 'moving' is even more stressful for him, so even if we move him we can likely only do it once."

"So what? Are we just going to abandon the ghost child?"

"There is nothing we can do. He stay with that excuse for a family, he dies. We move him to an other human that can look after him, we lock him to death when that one age and dies. There is no known ghost with that other rare class that can care for him. It's over. It's all over."

Nocturne had been the most silent one in all this, since he got to that jail, but he did have something to say now. "Why couldn't he just have sent a letter explaining this instead of making me understand it this way."

Walker generally don't like to be confused and even less so in his own prison. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a new family for Danny." He continued before anyone got the chance to bombard him with questions. "I came here out of concern but also as a favor to an acquaintance of mine. He is a ghost and have everything that is needed for taking care of that child."

"You know someone with the care class category with a fitting variation? None of my prisons document over known ghosts is accounting for such a ghost as of this date."

"He prefers to be left alone and have stayed so for a long time. But apparently he knows and care for the ghost child, as he otherwise wouldn't have wanted me to come here at this time. His variation is tending, so there will be no clash with him."

"Then why didn't you say so right from the start?"

"Because I didn't know the details then. All he sent me was an object and the messenger said it was from here, so I came here. He happen to go be the idea of 'you learn by living it'. So it's nothing new for him to give cryptic messages."

"That's great. Not your friend being annoying but that he can take care of dip stick."

Everyone aside from Nocturne, the doctors and Walker cheered up. Ryan was about to say why but Nocturne bet him to it. "It will give the boy a chance at surviving."

All cheering stopped and Skulker was the one to ask the next question. "What do you mean night owl?"

Ryan answered. "What he mean is that it might already be to late. It has to do with the symptoms. There is now four symptoms active. Numbness, unresponsive, compromised hearing and fogged sight. After those symptoms there is only one more before the end and if that one starts there is nothing anyone can do thereafter."

"Why? What is it?"

"He will fall in to a coma and unless the last thing he experienced before that gave him energy to feed his core, he will not wake up again."

This made Ember, Skulker and Walker's guard start to panic. But Walker interrupted them before they could do anything stupid. He gave out orders to all in the room to assemble anyone that wanted to help out with the operation of 'moving' Danny to a new 'family'. He also gave a quick lecture to his guard for panicking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table with his dad at the stove, which was rare but Maddie was working on something on the table. It was buzzing and throwing sparks around it. Making the ghost child shied away from it as discreetly as he could. Not wanting to be hurt by it but also not wanting to annoy his parents.

After school had let out that day, he had caught sight of his dad by the entrance to the school and Jazz had been standing beside him. He had been angry and so had his mom. Apparently so had Ghostwriter sent her and their friends to the other side of town, resulting in Jazz having to call dad and ask him to pick them up.

And under that ride she had told him and played up how there had showed up a ghost at school and how 'Danny' hadn't wanted them to call home. To ask for Maddie and Jack to take care off it. She also played up how 'she' and their 'friends' had then tried to take care of it. Only for her little brother to mess up and get the ghost to send them away to where Jack picked them up. It all led up to an other lecture at home and a forced cleaning of the house.

He still wasn't done when they called for dinner and he would have to continue afterward. Both his mom and Jazz commented on how slow he was. Honestly so should he have been able to clean a lot faster, usually he could, but he was so tired. And it felt like there was no meaning to it all.

Jazz complained about how cold it was in the room and their dad replied that the warming system had been acting of due for it not being dusted out lately. Danny knew it was directed at him and it hurt. Even though he couldn't feel the temperature through the numbness, But those word from Jack had.

Looking down at the table Danny waited for the dinner to be ready. He didn't really feel hungry but he know that he should feel near starved. Missing his lunch and not having the chance to eat after that, making the breakfast that day his last meal. So he sat still, both to fill his empty stomach and to not anger their parents further.

Maddie started to talk with Jazz about something but Danny didn't listen, or more correctly couldn't hear a lot of it as the buzzing grow louder in a spike there. It had been doing so since at the school roof. And they grow louder with each spike and lasted longer too.

Danny felt so tired. He wanted to go to bed and just sleep. Hoping he would dream something nice again.

He drifted so far away in his thought that he missed when Jack called out that 'dinner was ready' and Maddie moving her project of the dinner table. The boy was still staring at nothing when Maddie noticed and was about to snap at him for it. That is the moment when it happened.

It all went down fast. Neither Maddie or Jack that are alway carrying some sort of ghost weapon had no chance in getting any of them in to hand as the ghosts swarmed in. The ghost had managed to gather a surprisingly large number of ghosts that had gotten to hear what have happened to the ghost child and was willing to do what they could to help him. So many that you couldn't really cont them in their kitchen.

Both parents screamed curses at the ghosts as they and their daughter was pushed against the wall, their movement restricted. Jazz even hissed at them as she told insults. Some of her insults was so heavy that it made Maddie and Jack pause long enough in their own yelling, to then both praise her and show concern for such a language.

Jack went for his usual threat about 'tearing them apart molecule for molecule' and then in to a parade of things that would be done to them. And Maddie and Jazz was cheering him on. It was only when one of the ghosts, a sort of big male in all white and black lines, came up to them and spoke in a low tone near growling.

"Quiet."

About that time is when they notice that something is truly of about the weren't acting as they should by the two adults frames for them. Ghost don't charge as a pack like this, sure they can sometimes attack in a larger group but not organized, or pin pointed, like now. Due to them not being able to show real emotion or containing real thought, simply moving from an imprint of a memory made on ectoplasm.

But not only had these ones been moving in a controlled group but they where all looking at them. All of them where wearing frowns as if disgusted by them. The stares was even strong enough to make Jack chose to shut up.

Maddie started to curse internally. An abnormality had shown up and in their home. Maybe it was somehow caused by some disturbance in the ghost portal. Still she would love to capture some of these post-human consciousness to examine but the situation was to risky, and with her children there it was just strait up dangerous.

She looks up to her children to assure them it would be fine. But the reassurance got stuck in her mouth when she only saw her daughter held against the wall to her right. Twisting her head around like crazy, she tried to find where her baby boy was. He wasn't sitting by the table but had backed away some, near to a corner on the other side of the room. Looking out at nothing like he was in shock. And then a tall slank ghost in all star filled black moved towards him.

"Stay away from my children!"

A zap went of near her head. "I said quiet. You have the right to remain silent as consequences enforced by ghost law will be carried out.

"What are you babbling about spook?" Jack likely would have said more if he hadn't gotten an electric stick pointed at him.

"You will be read your crimes." The white ghost then took out a big book he started to turn pages in. "You are found guilty of breaking protection code 2 section B, harming and/or endangering a ghost of a rare or endangered class category. And protection code 2 section C, abusing and/or life threatening a ghost of a rare or endangered class category. You are found guilty of breaking safety code 1 section D, interfering with class category orientation. As well as continued disturbance to said orientation." The ghost closed his book.

"As humans you are safe from being thrown in my prison, if you are not trespassing in the ghostzone. Remaining action of enforcement will be relocation of the child that is under threat." The white ghost looked to the other side of the room and nodded to the star ghost. Who proceeded to bend down before softly grabbing Danny's wrists so the child's hands rested in the ghost's bigger ones.

"Don't touch him!"

"Quiet."

The star ghost spoke in soft and quiet tones with their child. To low for them to hear at that distance and with the stress of one of their children being in direct danger.

They observed everything. How the star ghost had a small smile that looked friendly but in their opinion was nothing but fake. They felt rage and disgust at how the ghost rubbed with his thumbs over the back of their child's hands, it was to intimate and unnerving in their eyes. But the worst part was when their child, who had stood still most likely due to fear, started to shake and try to pull away from the ghost. They felt absolute hatred for the ghost for whatever threat or lie it had told to Danny to scare him that badly. But the hated it even more, and felt worry, for how it responded.

When Danny had tried to back away, mumbling something in responds, the ghost had let go off one of his hands to reach out and softly stroke the top of his head. Mumbling something back to him. That is when Danny's eye glazes over and he walks up close to the ghost. The ghost then moves its arms around him and lift him up like a small child, one arm under his butt as his legs rest at the ghost's hips and the other arm behind his back while small arms rest over the ghost's shoulders.

It was right there after that all three of the other humans started to scream and yell out at the ghosts. Demands to let go off their child, or brother in Jazz case, insults, curses and threats where also thrown. But they only had the chance to go at it for about fifteen seconds before some purple thing was put over their mouths.

"You are already lucky that we can't do anything more then this to hurt you, for you can trust me when I tell you that we ghost would more then willingly destroy you. The only reason for that not happening is for the consequences it would have on the one we are trying to save." The white one turned towards all the other ghosts. "Time to leave. Make certain that they are restrained properly."

"Yes Sir." Some of the armor clad ones then proceeded to stick more of that purple thing on the humans so they hands and legs was bound together at the wall. Leaving them to mutedly scream as all ghost went down to the basement towards the ghost portal there.

Jazz didn't have the strength or determination to tear the bounds apart, but both Maddie and Jack had that. The adults got loose and Maddie ordered Jack to get Jazz down as she herself went for the basement. And for all those times Jack is difficult so does he know who is the stronger part and so goes to free their daughter.

Maddie have already snatched up a ghost gun on her way down and directed it out to the room. She was worried, for the ghost portal should be closed but with how easy it had been for the ghost to get in like they did there was a chance that it was open. And coming down for the last step she can feel her blood freezing over. The portal was wide open and at it entrance stood the star ghost with Danny still in its arms. Even if her shot would be harmless to her child, the after shock would still send him in to the portal.

"Let go of him."

"You have already been read your crime and punishment."

"Let go of child."

"He is no longer yours."

At that Maddie did shot but not at the ghosts. Instead she had directed her gun towards the controls, in hopes of closing the portal down. But the ghost was so many and one of them, a robot like one with a green mohawk of fire, shot an answering shot that burned out her own. And in the next moment they all left through the portal. The last thing she saw of her son was him looking right at her over the star ghost's should. His eyes were blank as he raised out a hand towards her. Then he was gone and she was left screaming.

Meanwhile in the ghostzone Walker was controlling that everyone was doing as they where supposed to when he noticed Nocturne about to leave with Danny. Floating over in a hurry he followed with him for a bit while talking to him.

"You are certain about going alone with the ghost child to this acquaintance of yours?"

"Yes. And there is no point in you sending anyone after us, for no one that he don't want to find him simply won't."

"Okay then, just make sure the child gets there safely."

"There is no need to tell me that." Said Nocturne as he pressed Danny a little closer to him as he picked up speed and flew deeper in to the ghostzone.

It wasn't lone until the floating pieces of land became fewer and they where flying in a near emptiness. But in the emptiness it started to appear cogs, big and small, and they was becoming more frequent till they finally could see a building floating on its own piece of land. A tall tower with cogs in its design as well as cogs floating around it. The tower itself was of dark blue and green, with a pendulum in its middle and a clock at the top.

Danny gave a little sign of recognizing the tower as he looked at it but soon after put his head back down on Nocturne's shoulder. The star ghost flew over to the entrance that stood open for him, it also closed on its own when he had walked past it. Now walking Nocturne went to the room where the owner of the tower likely where, and the guess as it turns out was right.

"Hello Clockwork."

"Hello to you too Nocturne, it has been a while." The master of time left his clocks and went over to them. His voice was soft as he directed his attention to the child in Nocturne's arms "Good evening Daniel."

Danny looked up again but didn't show much aside from a blank stare. Still he did not object or struggle as the ghost shifted so that Clockwork now was holding him in a similar hold as the other ghost. The master of time then proceeded to hug him close as he stoked his hair.

"You have suffered for a long time in silence and I apologize for that it happened. For even seeing time as a parade I still managed to miss this, making the same assumption about your core as everyone else."

The child felt to numb to give a real reaction and neither could he hear Clockwork properly, and still he could notice that the old ghost spoke different then usual. Giving Danny a sense that he was sad. Trying to show it was okay, he tried to hug back but it was more of a small tug at his cloak then anything else.

"But that have changed and things will change around you according to it. No one of the ghosts will anymore try to harm you and neither will they let any human try to do so."

It was so confusing for Danny as Clockwork kept on about how he would be safe. He didn't really dare to believe thought that there wouldn't be anymore fighting, but it was Clockwork who was saying it so just maybe he could hope for it to be true. Still it was nice to be hugged like he was treasured but the feeling that was supposed to be there was still missing. It hurt even to know that he was supposed to feel more then just the hug itself.

Trying to nuzzle the older ghost Danny noticed something odd. Clockwork hadn't changed from his adult form, usually he would have gone through all three forms by now. He thought about it and tried to understand why, but no answer came to him and he was feeling even more tired. The tiredness got so strong that he wasn't even sure that he could feel the hug anymore.

Clockwork noticed the child's state and went for the most important thing that had to be said to the child. Moving him a little away from himself Clockwork held him so they could sees face to face.

"Daniel you no longer have to go back if you don't want to, for if you want to you can stay here. My tower can be your home and if you so want I can be your family from now on. The choice will be yours."

At first there was nothing but then Danny started to feel something he had missed for a long time. A feeling of warmth bloomed in his chest, and it made him cry. Aside from a few weak whimpers, he cried in silence. He wanted to be in a hug again, he wanted to stay and he wanted to be cared for.

His tears fell even more as the old ghost hugged him close again. Clockwork kept him close as his tears stopped, as he become quiet, as he's movement stilled, and as he fell into a deep sleep.

Nocturne was alarmed as that happened. "Why? I got him here in time didn't I?" He moved closer to carefully touch the child's head.

Clockwork showed an unusual expression of sadness. "You came here as fast as much in time as you ever could have."

"Then why didn't it work? Don't tell me you got me to take him here just for him to die."

"It has given him a chance." Clockwork moved over to a hallway, with Danny safely in his hold.

Nocturne followed, now more confused then anything. "What do you mean?"

"It was already to late when the answer of his class was found and the only change I was allowed to do was to send some of those results back in time. But even then it was unavoidable that he would go in to a coma. The different this time is that he now have been given a chance to wake up from it."

They went down some hallways before the time ghost went in to a room. It was a beautiful room with a motive of space on its walls, ceiling and even the floor. And it was furnished as a child's bedroom. Clockwork went over to the bed where he tucked the child in.

"The advantage of knowing in advance if you will have a guest or not. This room fits him. So how high a chance exactly have he been given?"

"… a 50 percent chance."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nocturne stood still by the doorway to the room. "Only 50 percent to wake up again? Is that all the chance we managed to give him?"

Clockwork kept fussing with the child's hair for a moment before giving an answer. "Yes. It is what we have manage to give him for the time frame where it's possible for him to wake up again."

"Time frame. You mean to tell me there is a time limit as well?" Nocturne sounded a bit angered at this, but mostly it was worry in his voice.

"Daniel have between five to seven days from now, where he may wake up with that chance. And no, the chance will not decrees from that point forward."

Nocturne frowned in annoyance of having his question answered before he even asked it. But that frown disappeared as he understood a little more about what he had just been told. "If the 50 percent chance won't decrees it would just be about waiting it out, there wouldn't be a time frame for it. Clockwork, what will happen if he don't wake up inside those days, what are the other percents going to?"

Clockwork was finally done with putting, now his child, to bed but he didn't move far away from him. Instead he stood there beside it as he kept his attention on the small halfa. "Daniel has 50 percent chance of waking up in five to seven day. He also have a 50 percents chance, that inside those same five to seven days, to completely disintegrate and simply fall apart."

That statement had the star covered ghost moving towards the child on the bed. Wanting to do something, anything, that could help in anyway or form to wake him up. But he was stopped by his old acquaintance, who moved his clock-staff in the way, easily moving his attention back on to the time master. "That isn't something I would call a '50 percents chance' Clockwork. I would call that a hopeful wish on a shooting star. How can that be a 'half chance'?"

"It is a 'half chance' by how through half of the possible timelines from here he wakes up, and in the other half of them he dies. That is something I can not change."

"Then why wasn't you involved earlier? When something this serious comes around, even you who wants to stay secluded usually sends out some cryptic message to the one it needs to go to stop things like this to happen. And you even know this child personally."

"Because I didn't figure it out before this time in this timeline." Clockwork was pressing together his jaws in an rare shown of emotion, frustration.

The time master started to move out of the room at that point and after some hesitation the other ghost followed after him, but only after he had stroked the unconscious child's head to make certain there would be no nightmares even in a sleep deep as a coma. He followed the time master all the way to what could be seen as his 'working area'. A really big room filled with various clocks that was used to care and tends to all time.

For many the constant ticking inside his tower is bad enough but in that room it could for quite a few be seen as maddening. But for Nocturne it meant nothing really, maybe a little appreciated due to how it can help with putting some people to sleep. He looked over to Clockwork, who had stayed in front off a clock that started to show the living world. The time ghost started to shift ages again as he observed the ghost child from a time when he still seemed healthy.

"I can see all time and all possibles for it. But I can't see something that never get shown to begin with. As said earlier so was my assumption about Daniel the same as everyones else, or close to it. Because that assumption was a natural one to make and also foolish of me to follow."

The show in the clock shifted to a new scene where the ghost boy was fighting. "At first glance when looking through my clocks about the ghost boy, what is seen is a child learning and growing as he does things he decided to do. I saw that, too, in nearly all timelines and together with it there was mistreatment that reoccurred in some of them. But rarely as strong as in the timeline we now went down in." On an other clock nearby a scene of Daniel began to play. It showed a moment of when he was forced to listen to his sister and friends, as the lectured him for not fighting as they told him to. And on a clock beside it, it was shown when his parents lectured him for the lie his sister had told them. "It is because the occurrence was so rare that I didn't find out before now why there where timelines where Daniel died without a clear reason behind it."

"Wait, that child have died before?"

"Yes." And in answer a lot of the clocks in the room started to show variated scenes. None of them when the child had been fighting and neither when he played around, but instead it showed Danny as he lay still and cold on either his bed, on a floor or even in an alley.

Nocturne went close up to one of them, showing Danny laying on the floor beside his bed. The lack of breathing showing that the child was dead. The dream ghost didn't touch the clock, well aware that you shouldn't touch any tool that belonged to the time ghost. Still the dream ghost frowned. "That isn't from disintegration of his core is it? A ghost's body dissolves in to nothing when that happens."

"A ghost's body does that yes but Daniel is a halfa."

That is when it becomes more clear for Nocturne. "This is what you meant by 'it has to be shown'. You didn't know what killed him because you couldn't see it. I take it that all the scenes shown now are all there is that are about him dying of the same thing. They really are rare if you consider how many timelines there really could be. No wonder that you didn't have a lot to go on but there are still somethings that don't fit Clockwork. 'Why' is this scene so rare, if what killed him is something that can't change?"

Clockwork made the scenes of death go away as he let other scenes in time play out instead. "Because they aren't. The are only rare in their number of 'unclear reason' but in the others they are other factors that could be counted in as cause. There for giving a reason behind his death. The real reason isn't obvious if you never knew about it to begin with. And those timelines was, as said, rare so it didn't seem important for me to clear it up."

"… you are regretting it. That you didn't give more time to find out the reason. May I ask something, you do know now the reason so why don't you change so that we are at the beginning again? It's not like it will be all that many that is able to tell when time is being replayed."

"Because time is not something you simply change as you like. Even small changes can make time unstable and either change or ruin the future. I didn't find that fact out earlier and so I will not know earlier."

"And this concept is likely why only you should be let to watch over time. We others would mostly just mess it up."

Nocturne felt good when he finally managed to make the other one smirk at his comment. He was used with both the ego and smugness from Clockwork, not regret and grief. "I would love to hear the story of how come you know the boy and how he know you well enough to trust you as his family. But I need to go back to the others and report of the child's state, only one question before I leave. What was it that made it different this time? For I assume that something this time made it more clear what the error was."

"There was a difference in treatment on both mistreatment and care. There are other timelines where the mistreatment goes over to abuse like it did this time, but it don't usually stay on this level for such a long time. Instead it would evolve to even graver abuse that in itself could cause death. The amount of care was also low this time from all those that he had marked as family. Again, that is something that occurred other times too but it usually didn't decline so fast. That's why he in a lot of timelines survived past childhood before this killed him."

"So the abuse and neglect from those around him is was caused the symptoms to bloom out so aggressively, making it possible for us other ghosts to see them. Thank you for your help Clockwork, I will be leaving now."

Nocturne was nearly out of the room when the time ghost answered. "I also have to say thanks for helping saving him. Good luck." And with that they parted.

* * *

Nocturne returned in time to see Skulker being yelled at by Walker before the warden patted the hunter on his shoulder for a job well done. A little confused over their behavior Nocturne simply decided to let it be if it wasn't relevant. Coming closer Walker caught sight of him and immediately demanded a report. This made all the other ghosts in the area, which was maybe even more ghosts then before, to gather around the dream ghost.

The first to speck was Johnny. "How's the li'l kid? He should be alright now right." Getting all the others to mumble and whispers close to the same.

"Sadly the answer is no." Nocturne had known that they would be upset and wasn't disappointed when nearly all of them started to yell and scream at each others and to no one in particular. They didn't lower their voices until Walker ordered a demand for silence, closely followed with a demand of getting a report. Which the dream ghost provided them. Saying what he had been told by Danny's new 'family' but still not giving out who it was.

He was meet with exclaims of horror and anxiety. As well as some who openly blamed either themselves or all there is to put blame on. Various questions where also thrown around but not answered with how much noise there was. Finally one managed to boom out louder then the others, both making themselves heard and quietening all others. It was Frostbite from the Far Frozen.

"Calm down everyone. As mister dream holder said so where our efforts not in wain."

Kitty who stood beside Johnny got angry. "Danny is in a coma. How is that in any way positive you fur ball?"

"Yeah babe is right. The li'l kid is not awake anymore and that's bad."

"But the great one has been given a chance to wake up again. Which is more then he would have had otherwise."

Ember was the one upset now. "That is only what that nap blanket said that his 'acquaintance' claims. How the hell would he know something like that?"

This broke out in to a verbal fight among the ghosts and was near to develop in to a physical fight when Walker intervened.

"Either you will all shut up or it will be a prison cell for all off you."

And all knowing that Walker really would go through with such a threat, immediately shut up. Making it very quiet aside from some worried whispering and mumbling. The warden satisfied with the quiet turned back to Nocturne who had stood quiet through the whole deal.

"Can you guarantee that this 'caretaker' knows what he is talking about?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Assuming that this ghost still wants to stay an unknown, I want you to go there at least three times a day to take a status cheek on the boy. That status cheek will then be reported to me, as well as to the public thereafter from my office. Even if the child shouldn't wake up before a weeks time I still want that status update."

Walker turned to the other ghosts now. "For all others there is a variety of tasks available for those that want to be involved in one way or the other. But remember that no one, **no one** will take actions without permission to do so from me. Is that clear?"

"Why shouldn't we be allowed to? It's not like we have different feelings this time towards the fools that hurt the ghost child. For once we all want to help him."

Walker simply hit Skulker over the head before answering. "It's just because of that there will be no unaccounted actions allowed. It have already been pronounced what core class Danny Phantom is, so I shouldn't need to remind anyone why harmful actions towards his former family is unacceptable."

"And why is that? As you said the are **former** family. It shouldn't matter now what we do to them and it is not like they don't deserve to feel what pain is."

"Because even if the moving of the child have been accepted, it still won't be a good thing if the first thing to happen when he wakes up is to hear how his former family is destroyed. He is a family class category, you stupid bucket for a ghost. And with the damage he have already taken to his core even a slight miss can at this stage very well cost him his existence. Or do you have an other take on that doctor?"

Doctor Ryan spoke up. "No as I said before to you warden so will my patient's core be in a sensitive state even with a new family. It will actually be even more sensitive for stress for a period of time because of the strain of claiming a new family, and more so for a new home as 'house'. So sadly we will not be able to take decisions that would harm the former family until mister Daniel is fully stable, and that will take time as he himself may seem stable fast enough the core will not heal as fast. Therefore, please do as warden says about confirming first if an idea is doable or not."

Skulker growled but backed down, appearing to understand to at least some degree why he have to behave. Walker thought still made certain it had gotten through to him. "So no more stunts like earlier. Disturbing the Fenton portal was a good idea in itself so I will praise you for that but doing so without telling me first was stupid."

Nocturne understood with that what it had been that the warden had been yelling at the other for earlier. Somewhat typical really that one of the ghost would go and do that, even more typical that it would end up being the ghostzone's infamous hunter, too. Still he felt the had steered a little off course.

"As funny as it may be to watch Skulker's intelligence being made fun of I would like to ask for a report on how things have moved here while I took Danny to his new home."

Walker being the effective warden he was began his report about their activities. The Fenton portal was sabotaged by Skulker, who had left a bomb on the controls that went off some time after all ghosts had gone back to the ghostzone. The 'Specter Speeder' was also down thanks to Johnny 13. That had been a out given order by Walker to be done. Guards had been positioned beside both the now broken portal as well as any active ones, they have also been allowed to borrow the Infi-map by Frostbite to know of any natural portals that would open and close.

It have also been ordered to give out any and all involved facts to the public ghosts to read. This had been done to make certain that all was aware of how Danny from now on was protected by ghost law, what happened to him, and to give out how the situation was developing.

"By the end of this day there shouldn't be a single ghost that is unaware that Danny is a family class, as well as knowing that those he have been associated with earlier are not to be allowed inside the ghostzone. Due to the crimes they have committed."

"That should be all I needed to know. I will be updating about Danny but I want equal update about anything that happens that connects back to him."

"Deal."

With that Nocturne was done, he asked to be sent a list about any task available to his home before he flew away. Walker was about to call out more orders but was interrupted by Skulker. The hunter wanted to show he had understood earlier corrections and warning, so he was now informing the warden that he would be on his way to inform the other halfa about it all.

"Why the hell would we get Plasmius involved for?"

"Because like it or not he is the only other halfa and that same fact also means that he is, at least partly, a ghost. And I do remember you saying that you want **all **ghost to be informed."

"Fine. Inform him, but I'm putting it up as your responsibility that he will **not** do anything stupid or risk taking in response to the information."

Agreeing with those terms Skulker gives his girlfriend a kiss and hug as he tells her he have a job to do, gaining him a hug back. Then he is on his way to Vlad Master's portal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vlad was in his home office, working with documents for both the town he is mayor over and those for his own businesses, even though it had already become quite late in the evening. But that it was being late in the day didn't change that he had work that had to be done. Really some times he had to question himself if taking the extra work as mayor was worth it, especially with hoe the darn work wight from it changed depending on outside factors. Factors in the likes off how much the ghosts have been active or not, together with how tourist from time to time cause havoc over said ghosts. Honestly if they came here to see ghosts then they shouldn't panic when they actually sees them.

Even with the perks of having it more easy to pester those he dislikes that happen to live in that town, and even with him usually liking to work, he could from time to time despise those high stacks of documents.

Muttering for himself Vlad was looking over a document regarding upholding of the head park when a very unwelcome guest arrived, right through his office floor.

"I don't care what ever it is you are hunting for the moment that requires new weaponry, for if it is not obvious so do I so happen to be busy right at the moment. So leave. Preferably now, Skulker."

Vlad didn't think much of the ghost as the hunter have more then on a few occasions done works for him. And on the most part said ghost know how to behave when in his presents. That is somewhat why the older halfa got annoyed soon after when he noticed that Skulker was still in his office.

"I told you to leave. That means I want you to remove yourself from my office, and preferably from my home altogether."

But to his surprise and irritation the ghost stayed where he floated. The hunter was mostly still in the middle of his office, nervously twinging his hands. Periodically opening his mouth as if about to talk but then shutting it again. Getting enough of this disturbance to his concentration Vlad straightened in his chair to get a more commanding position.

"Okay then, since you apparently believe that what ever you have on your mind is so much more important then my full time job. Why don't you go ahead then and spit out whatever it is that's on your tongue?" Vlad took some pleasure from how the other flinched at his tone, pleasant but with anger swimming all around under it.

"I-it's about the ghost child."

"Daniel? You came here to talk to me about him." The halfa moved a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, you have once again failed to make him your next pray. Or maybe you want to tell me of how the little badger made a joke off you again. Oh I know, what about if he have gotten himself lost in the ghostzone and you are here to tell me that he wants help out from there. Why, I would certainly like to do so if he is willing to agree to some conditions."

Most of those comments are made from frustration and annoyance that his employee, for a missing of a better term, have come and disrupted him for something idiotic. "But I am sad to say that he will have to hold up for a bit as I am o so busy with these documents. Now, if there was nothing else, then you can leave." And Vlad once again went back to his documents. Only to be interrupted a few seconds later.

"Sir."

Skulker only barely dodged the fireball that have been lunged at him. With eyes glowing red, Plasmius was standing up from behind his desk. "It would appear that that helmet of your's is a little to tight. Otherwise I do believe you would remember just how much I dislike being annoyed."

But still the ghost who normally would have left already stood where he was. He was shacking so it was clear he feared him as he should. What confused Vlad a little on the other hand was how the ghost seemed to refuse to leave. Skulker may not be the smartest ghost out there but he know well then enough not to anger him. Something wasn't right.

"Let's try again shall we, why are you here Skulker?"

"I have to t-tell you about the ghost child."

"Okay then. And what exactly is it you have to tell me about him."

"He- he's in the ghostzone f-for treatment of disintegration."

It became deadly quiet in the room, aside from a quiet whimpering from the full ghost, before the half ghost talked again. "…What? What do you mean with 'for treatment of disintegration'? That boy was just fine last week. How can he be disintegrating?" Vlad was sounding more angry then what was necessary but he wanted answers and he would be damned if he wouldn't have them at once.

"That because he wasn't fine. Not one week ago, not a month ago, hell that child have been sick for nearly a year."

"What are you babbling about? That blasted child have been up and about, fighting every ghost there have been to fight. There have been nothing wrong with him as far as I have seen."

"That's 'cause he wasn't ill enough for it to be **seen**. He haven't been able to follow his class category at all but lately it have been worst for him. That is how we found it out. The class that it was believed he belonged to wasn't even close to being correct."

Vlad frowned. "You mean the fighting class category? I am not really surprised over that with how badly he and I clashes. Protection class have never really been able to get along with a gathering class. That would naturally explain why he fights as that boy always find something to protect."

"As funny it maybe to think that would be the reason why you two don't get along and also why he attacks the box ghost so much is by him being a protection class. That guess was also wrong. We tested his core and he was neither of those classes. That is why he was put in the core testing, so it would be found out what he is."

Vlad ground his teeth. "Do not remind me of that idiot ghost. He is a variations hoarding in that class category, I am off the variation collecting. Where he thinks it is fine to just grab about anything in the shape of a square, I have style and taste. Only gathering the finest of things." He paused a bit to breath calmly before continuing. "All right then so the boy is neither fighting nor protection class. You mentioned earlier that the boy is already in treatment, then I can assume that the answers from the test results is already clear. I could ask the boy as he surly will be fine in just a few days but since you are here I could simply ask you for them."

At that time there was a variations of new ideas on how he maybe would be able to use this for his advantage. He had work with a close deadline but as soon as he was done with that there shouldn't be to much of a bother to work with his hobby. Bay the Fentons a visit, see if they knew of the boys disappearance and play accordingly from there.

But not anything to bad. Seeing as the boys absent is caused by his core being unstable. A bit of a surprise that the boy had been sick for so long but it likely couldn't be all to bad as he had seen the boy the last week. In a way it felt a little typical that the boy would mess something so important as finding his out what his class category was. After all, Daniel had taken quite some time to figure out that he was from the ice type group. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Skulker started to talk. But what he said was not giving him an answer.

"How much do you know about the ghost child's family?"

"That aside from Jack being a natural born moron and Madeline making a mistake with her choice of partner. Well I do know that their daughter Jazmine have high hopes of going far in the world. Being the studious girl she is. Though she do bear some worry some degree of naivety but that I am certain will grow out with time. Jack as said is a moron and he will always remain one until the day I kill him. Just as Madeline is bound to one day understand the error in her decisions."

"None off that have anything with what I was asking about. What do you know about his family, the way they treat one another?"

"Well… They care each other and do try to get along. Some few fights here and there but that is nothing unusual in any household. The overall rule in that house is that all care and love for each other and stand up for the others in the family. Well, except for Daniel's 'condition', that one is kept between himself and his sister but she still helps him out with it. This is what you wanted to here isn't it? Now I would like to hear the answer to my question."

Skulker didn't give Vlad what he wanted. He persisted in the subject. "You are giving them way to much credit Plasmius. Haven't you put cameras inside their home? Is that really what you have seen through them? That they are all a one, big, happy family. Not the mistreatment and abuse that everyone from both that '**home'** and the so called '**friends'** have given to the ghost child."

"There may be some ill treatment them between but straight out saying it is 'abuse' would be a little much wouldn't it."

Vlad wasn't prepared for the glare he got and neither for when his guest moved over just to bang his hand hard against his desk. Nearly breaking the surface. Then Skulker turned back for him, which almost managed to make him step back a little. But only almost, instead Vlad stood still and glared right back. The first one to speak was Skulker.

"I have worked for you long enough to know about your obsession with Danny's mother but you simply can't be that ignorant. That EXCUSE off a FAMILY is nothing but filthy scums. We ghost have gotten to observe them the last few days, as part of finding the ghost child's class category, and know what was found? Neglect on how the boy was feeling unwell, favoritism for the older child over the younger one, failure in caring for the younger, ignorantly harming the boy both emotionally as well as physically. And as of late that mistreatment have been turning worse, not even caring about what the boy had to say or how he clearly showed signs of being unwell. So don't you dare say that THOSE THINGS are a 'caring and loving' family."

"They- You most be wrong, that wouldn't happen. Yes there may have been one and other argument or separate treatment in that house but there is nothing unusual with that. Also Madeline would never allow-"

"Will you stop it and just look **past** beyond that female. That family is harming him and they have been doing so for a good damn time. What about you take a look through your beloved cameras, for I doubt that you don't have some form of recorder for them."

"There is no need for that. Even if they have become worse, Daniel is in treatment now. And when he comes back I can give a hand to fix whatever have gone wrong in that house. Jack still believes me to be a friend so there won't be any problems for me to do so."

"No he won't be back there. Not only because we won't allow it but also because he may never be able to make that decision."

"What do you mean that?"

"In a way it's funny how you forgot to ask just how badly the boy is. I guess that I can tell you that now together with the test results. That ghost child is a family class category with a sub-class off house. And he is currently in a coma. There is no guarantee that he will ever wake up again."

Vlad thought for a moment, how funny it was that he of all people could manage to forget how much one's life can change under the time of just one day. As he did watch the videos he had of the Fenton family on his office TV-set, where he got to see what had been happening to the little badger. And what he hadn't even tried to care about to stop from playing out.

"Skulker, where exactly is Daniel currently?"

"Don't know. I only know that Nocturne gave him to someone that could be his new family."

"…Do you know what Daniel's chances for waking up are?"

"Not high. Somewhere between five to seven days from now he will either wake up or die."

Vlad nodded "Okay then." Then he turned around and walked back to his work desk. Making Skulker asking what he was doing, only to get the response that Vlad had some matter he needed to tend to. Pushing a button on his stationary phone, Vlad spoke to his secretary. He asked her about if there had been any newly made calls for him from the Fentons, earlier ordering that all calls from there would be 'put on hold'. And after he had got the answer that there had been such calls made and that they had sounded urgent, he thanked before bidding her a good evening. Ending the call. There after he turned and started to make his way for the door.

"Ehm, where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay some old colleagues a home visit."

"No, oh no no no. Please don't." Skulker put himself between his employer and the exit. Either being very brave or just a little stupid. "I was allowed to report to you as long as I made sure that you wouldn't cause trouble with it."

"Who said that is what I am going to do?"

"No ghost are to do anything towards the ghost child's old family. That goes for everyone."

"Ah but I am only half a ghost as you know and I do have some few thing I would so like to 'discus' with them. Now if you would excuse me."

Skulker don't know what it was but something in the other's tone made him shudder. Hesitantly he did move out of the way. He also decided to follow the older halfa as Masters went to one of his cares and started on his way to Fenton's work. The hunter following all the way, both to keep as good an eye as he could on the man but also to repeatedly try to talk him out of going there. Silently, Skulker cursed at himself for reporting to this halfa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack and Maddie was still panicking in their home. There had been at the very least some hours since their son was taken from his home by those ghosts. Their first reaction had been to follow, but that failed as the specter speeder for some reason refused to start. Then the plan had been to take the most essential weaponry, to then follow after on foot. But those damned ghosts had rigged the control panel and before they could do anything it had blown up and in turn closed their ghost portal.

They had also left up to maybe 45 calls to Vlad Masters. Maddie at first despised that action but as it became more clear how grave this situation was, even she had started to call that man in desperation for help. And this was the first time she cursed the man for not answering. He had always answered when he found out she was trying to reach him. So why the hell wasn't he doing it now when she not only wanted him to answer but also needed him to.

Jack had gone to see what he could do about the portal, which proved to be not a lot since the main control was not simply busted more then destroyed. Maddie had tried taking a look over their speeder only to find that everything inside it was either rusted apart, broken, misplaced or straight out gone. And Jazz was at that time maybe the most wonderful daughter anyone could ask for.

At first there had been anger from the girl, obviously from what those detestable ghosts had done. After she was done with the worst of her anger she had immediately started to help out around the house to get her brother back. She had been the one to know exactly where all needed equipment had been. Charged them all up even. She made, in a fast manner, other things that was needed that they hadn't thought off, like packing bags with emergency food and water, even an extra big first aid kit. And she was doing it all in such an effective silence. Giving Maddie a sense of pride for having a daughter that was so focused on her task, even at a time like this. The only time she had reacted loudly was about the phone calls.

Currently Jazz was down in the lab with her dad to see what she could help on at the controls. Though Maddie was not in the least doubting in her daughters intelligence, she did not expect that there really was anything that Jazz would be able to contribute when it came to the portal. After all so did the young girl not have a real interest in her parents work, she had latterly certainly shown some interest but more in a 'I-am-a-curious-teenager' way. Not as 'I-seriously-consider-this-as-a-part-of-my-life'.

Maddie doubted that her older child even knew how to operate a Fenton gun properly. Which reminded her, that after she and Jack have saved Danny, there would have to be some obligatory ghost-hunting/fighting-training for both children. No chance that the ghosts would be allowed to pull this twice.

The mother herself was working on a part of the speeder at the kitchen table, standing ready by the phone if anyone would call. Doing her best to ignore the panic and anxiety that was growing. It wasn't helping that her thoughts kept going back to the ghosts behaviors.

Question why they had attacked their home like that. What made them grab her son. And what in the world had they meant when they accused the rest of the family of having committed multiply crimes.

She couldn't help to think with some horror, that a bigger group off ghosts had somehow become obsessed on one and the same thing. And that thing happening to be their little child, Danny. Leading her down the road of think, what would happen **after** they have him?

It was nearly that she missed when the knocking on the front door started. Pausing, she looked up to listen if it would come again or if she had imagine it. No, the knocking came again and this time they seemed more aggravated as it was more of a banging on the front door rather then knocking.

Feeling aggravated herself for the interruption, Maddie stomps her way to the door and pretty much tear it open. Having a curse on her tongue. Only to stop when she sees who it is. Just as she had cursed the same man for not answering his phone, So was she now smiling a relived smile that he was standing at their doorstep.

But as she reaches out and grab hold of his arm, she only manages to drag him in about two steps before he tore her hands off of him. She watches him in an odd speechlessness as he straightens out his clothes before he speaks.

"Aside from Daniel, are your family the only ones in the house?"

Not really ready for that kind of response from Vlad, she stayed silent as she gave him a nod. He in turn stood straight and still as he responded back.

"Good then." There after he closed the door as well as locked it. "I want everyone gathered in the living room. There is a few matters that needs to be taken care about."

Still confused Maddie did as Vlad asked her. "They are both down in the basement. Give me a second." She went to the stairs down to the lab and called down. "Jack, Jazz, Vlad is here and he wants us all in the living room."

It only took Jack seconds to be up the stairs, was even near in running down his wife. He gave her a bear hug. "Thank God, he got our calls after all. Lets meet him then." Jack started to walk away to the room before stopping for a moment. "Jazz isn't down in the basement. She come to think of something else that had to be done and went somewhere. I think she may be in her room. Anyway lets meet Vladimir now, we can always tell her later what the talk was about." This was really an odd day for Maddie, for this the first time she hear her husband call his old friend by his actual full name.

They found Vlad standing beside the living room table, still standing straight and still, while holding his hands by his sides.

"Hey Vlad, I'm so glad that you are here. We need your help. The ghosts, they have-"

"I already know that Daniel have been removed from here by them, Jack. And we will get to that, but first there is something thing I need to have answered before that."

"W-what? How can you know that-"

"Jack, please."

There was something with Vlad's voice that made Jack stay up. It didn't sound either angry, sad or even the usual pride. There was something distant in his friends voice. So Jack for once did as told and was quiet. Maddie on the other hand was to annoyed for that.

"If you know already then you should also already know that there isn't time for one of your stupid games-"

"This is not a game. This is something that I need to know, before I can decided what else to do thereafter."

Maddie ground her teeth but still answered. "Okay. Fine. Ask away then. Take your time." Quietly she was wondering why she ever wanted him to help them.

"This question is for you Madeline. Did you know that the experiment would fail?"

"…What?"

"Back at collage. When you, I and Jack was building that prototype portal. Did you, or did you not, know that it would fail before Jack turned it on?"

"How does that have anything to do with what is happening now? If this is a weird way to gain sympathy then-"

"Just answer. I should have the right to know with what happened after that."

"Fine. Yes I knew, but only by a few seconds before it started. It was there in the calculations that something was wrong." Maddie was growling now. How DARE he, who do he think he is bringing up something so irrelevant in a time of crisis like this. Though she was not ready at all when Vlad suddenly burst out in laughter.

Jack was quiet while his friend was laughing. Normally he would join in but just like the others voice had had something distant in it before, this laughter was the same, there was something with it that made it sound off. So he waited a little before addressing the other male. "Are you okay, Vlad?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just peachy. Considering how I feel like an idiot." It was a little hard to hear exactly what Vlad was saying because of the laughter. "Years. For years I had only blamed one for that accident, when I should have blamed both of you!"

Jack would have continued with talking to him, try to calm him down and find out what was wrong. But Maddie was faster. "What the hell is wrong with you? Our baby is gone and you only want to ask of something long gone. To laugh at it?"

Somehow the sudden quiet that came from the abrupt stop of laughter was more unnerving then what the laugh itself had been. A lot more. It wasn't helping when Vlad started to talk again.

"No it is not something to laugh at. But I couldn't help it with how **stupid** this is. Jack, I know from experience that you may not be the sharpest of people, but did you know? That I have hated you, alone, for what happened to me back at school. I have despised how you acted friendly with me, how you insist of using that stupid nickname." There was no answer. "But it is funny. How it can stop **hurting** so badly as it did, when there isn't just simply one person that I can see as being at fault."

"It wasn't anyones fault. It was a fucking accident for God's sake."

"Yet an accident that could have been avoided. Both of you knew that I was still standing right by the machine, and you even saw that something was out of place. Yet it was still turned on. No attempt to warn me, to just tell me to move away, or to stop the machine from being turned on. If anything I should blame you more then Jack, Maddie."

"Me? I didn't know how it was going to fail."

"No, but as we have already cleared. You knew that it 'was' going to fail, even if you didn't know in what way. And even with just a few seconds you could have done something, like yelling out to either me, or Jack, that the calculations were wrong. Or force Jack to **not start it,** and don't think you can claim that you couldn't. We all know that you already at that time had taken quite a high color belt at martial art."

"Also we can with most certainty say that Jack, at that time, was unaware off the error. He have always been an impressive builder of things, but not a reader of math or statistics. That was your thing. So really, at that point in time, the one who really could have made a difference was you. But you didn't do it."

It surprised all of them who it was that gave an answer to that comment. "Don't you dare insult my mother like that. Why are you even here?" Jazz was walking fast down the stairs so she could stand by her parents. "You have no right to come here. To insult my mom, to insult my dad, to be nothing more then a massive headache. If you aren't going to be of help then you can just disappear."

"JASMINE." Jack may be sad and hurt from all that Vlad just told him but he was certain that Jazz jumping on the other would not be of help. "This is something we have to solve, please don't input like that. Not in this."

"But he-"

"No Jazz." Now sure that his daughter would at least for a while be quiet Jack turned back to his friend. "I, I am sorry to hear that V-ma-, Vlad. But it wasn't on purpose, if I could change it I would. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain."

"…As nice as it is to hear that, the immediate pain from that accident wasn't what I was so angry at you for. I may have had that as one of the reasons but it wasn't the main reason."

"What was it then?"

"At first I believed it was for that you stole my chance to be with Maddie. Quiet." Vlad said that command to Maddie more then Jack as she had been about to protest. "Thought with a recent understanding I'm questioning myself on that. Since I know now that I don't love her, and have likely not done so since years back."

"Then why did you keep on perusing her you creep?"

"Jazz!"

"It's okay Jack. I did follow after Maddie after all and I was never discrete with it either. Seeing as I at one point straight out said so, did that quite a couple of times actually. But as I have said so is there no longer a reason for me to do so any longer. Not when the reason for why I was unable to blame her is gone. The most annoying thing now is really that it took so long for that trait of mine to stop holding on to something that I should have already let go off. Instead of wanting to collect it."

"I don't really follow you there buddy, erm, Vlad."

"…At least that is better then V-man. Still I would much prefer my name."

"Sorry."

"Where was I? Right, my reason for not forgiving what happened. You see, I didn't really know about this myself in the start either, but there was some 'unforeseen' side effects from that accident."

"You mean the ecto-acne?"

"No Madeline, not the ecto-acne. That one was obvious. What I am talking about is something that shouldn't have been possible to happen but still did. Something that forced me to change in some ways. But the most upsetting with it was that, I even then understood, that it was something permanent. That I wouldn't be able to go back to what I was before. That I'm no longer-"

"Will you shut up."

"Jasmine!"

"No mom. Don't you guys see how he is taking up time? The longer time it takes for us to get Danny back the more harm can those ghosts cause him. We don't have time for this nonsense. And you," she turned sharply towards Masters. "If all you are here to do is to tell old memories then I'm sorry but we are busy. Would you be so nice and leave."

Vlad didn't do so. Instead he stood where he was and glared down at the teen. "…It would appear that you are right about me taking unnecessary long on past events. Well then, let us move over to how I know about the little conflict you had with the ghosts earlier today, and also **why** it happened."

Maddie went back to looking at Vlad but Jack saw something before he did that too. Jazz was clenching her hands, so hard that her knuckles where whitening. Though Vlad wasn't given a chance to say anything before Jazz took to word again.

"It wasn't a conflict, they ambushed us. And we already know why it was done or we can give a close guess at it. They where ghosts that was babbling about 'broken laws' and 'crime'. It wouldn't be to out there to guess that one of them saw Danny do something that they didn't agree to and therefore decided that actions had to be made. Maybe he insulted one of them or was at a place where he shouldn't have been."

Vlad looked at her before he lightly shock his head in disapproval. "For someone with so high scores in her studies and with so many doors open in for higher education, it is such a disappointment really that this is what you give us. It's Daniel's fault? Either your ears are not working or you have a talent for ignoring facts. Don't forget, that I already knows what was done and 'why' it was. The ghost wasn't accusing the little badger for having done wrong. It was the rest of his family, namely you and your parents. Also to ambush someone it is usually required for the target to be moving."

This was starting to be confusing for both Jack and Maddie. It was clear that Vlad knew about the incident with the ghosts but it wasn't clear how he could know that. And then there was Jazz. Their daughter was shacking, it was barely noticeable but it was there. Her knuckles had nearly gone completely white which was worrying.

She was visibly agitated, yet when she talked it was in a friendly like tone. "Then maybe they saw Danny and got attached to him. It could also explain why he have been behaving so weirdly when around ghosts lately. They could have been slowly tricking him that he needed to be with them and not here. What they said could have been lies to make it easier to trick my little brother."

"Hm, an interesting thought. Then again, it's interesting how you play out how much you care for you brother, while at the same time keep referring to that **he** is in one way or the other the cause of this. Tell me, why is that?"

"Because why else would they have cared about him? They wouldn't very well just take him for the sake of it. And again 'Uncle Vlad', you are taking up time." Jazz turned to her parents. "Who knows what pain Danny may be in right now?"

"You are trying to dodge the question, and again I am feeling disappointed, for you are being quite clumsy with it. But maybe that is understandable. Considering how you don't want your parents to know what you and those 'friends' of your did to him."

Maddie moved to stand more between her daughter and Vlad before addressing him. "I don't like your tone Masters and neither do I like what you are accusing Jazz for. She loves here brother and wants whats best for him like we do. Also I have to agree with her that this conversation is pointless. Now if you would be so kind and help us, the controls for the portal could need-"

"I'm not going to help you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to take action to get Daniel back here. For I happen to agree with the ghosts on this one. This house, this family, is not only harming him. It's killing him."

"How can you have the stomach to-"

"Maddie wait."

"Jack."

"Please." When Jack looked at Maddie and was sure that she would let him speak he turned back to other male. "Vlad, what is going on? What's happening to our son."

"…I guess I can start with informing you that Daniel is currently in a coma."

There are many things you never want to hear as a parent, and one of the worse once would be to hear that your child is hurt. Maddie was close to falling to her knees, only Jack catching her stopped that. "How?"

"Because his core is unstable."

"Wha? What are you talking about? Core?"

Somewhere between Maddie asking and Vlad answering Jazz had gotten the time to draw an ecto-rifle and was aiming it at Vlad. "Shut the fuck up. Who are to to accuse my family? What about yourself then huh? After trying to steal him so many times, are you saying you would have taken care of him better then?"

"Jasmine what are you doing?" Maddie would normally not have anything against the chance of seeing Vlad zapped a little but Jazz was acting wrong. "Put that thing down this instance."

"No I have to say that I'm happy that I failed to do so." Vlad wasn't even batting an eye at the weapon as he spoke. "For if I had managed with that Daniel would not be in a coma, he would have been dead."

Things where moving to fast for Jack, though he could see that things where getting out of hand. "Jazz, put it down."

She didn't so much as move. Still aiming at Vlad.

"But you don't really care do you child? Not even worried about his well being."

"Put it down Jasmine."

The only thing in her focus was the other male, the male who was in their home still talking.

"No, what you are caring about is that you are losing your favorite **toy**."

"PUT THAT DOWN!" It's not often that Jack shows violent, not real violent, but this time would be an exception. He would never know if it was because he grabbed the barrel and moved it upward, or if his daughter intentionally fired that shot. It missed Vlad by some degrees as it flew by and hit the wall. His hand was burning as the barrel got warm from use, but he didn't let go, even after when he had torn the damn thing from his daughter.

Looking down on her Jack practically growled out his words. "Go to your room."

"Dad he's lying-"

"Go. To. Your. Room. **Now.**"

She was still for a moment glaring back but faltered when she registered how Jack this time was angry at her. So she turned and went up the stairs. Jack didn't turn until he heard her door close. When he finally turned he saw Vlad helping Maddie on to the couch before standing straight again.

Looking at the man that he had considered his friend since years back, he only had one thing he really wanted the answers to. "Explain for us what you know. All of it."

And so Vlad told them. About how both himself and their son no longer was fully humans. How they had ended up in such a state. Reintroducing them to ghosts, as well as Skulker to have easier in demonstrating, and telling them how they worked. Telling them further facts about what Danny is. How their daughter together with Sam and Tucker have been using him. Also how their own actions had together with the children's made their son sick. Why the ghosts wanted to help him. Vlad even used the computer memory in Skulker's armor to show them all the things that the ghosts had found out and that Skulker had seen.

Both Jack and Maddie cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maddie sat on the couch bend over her knees with her head buried in her hands as she cried. Jack was also sitting down in the couch next to his wife with a soothing hand on her back, kneading circles. There was tear tracks down for his face to but the actually tears had already stopped as he looked to his old friend.

"…I'm sorry."

Vlad who had decided to sit down to, only in the armchair instead of next to them on the couch, sighed. "As I have already said Jack, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Maybe we can do something to help, to change you back somehow."

"The offer is kind but I have no desire to be neither researched or experimented on. And it have been so long since then that being a halfa is now a normal part off my life. I'm not really sure that I would handle losing it all that well. It's better to just let it be. The same goes likely for your son as well."

Jack bowed his head. He didn't like to give up, especially when he know what part he himself had played in it, but it wouldn't be right to force something the other didn't want. No point in doing so twice even if both off the first times had been on accident. Yet there was other things that was important in the now.

The big, human male looked over to the mechanical ghost that was rather awkwardly standing in their living room. Never had Jack imagined that he would have a ghost in his home and instead of trying to shot it, would instead talk to it. He didn't trust them but with what he had been told under that last hour have certainly forced him to reevaluate his beliefs. To what he didn't know, but that too is something that can be cleared up later.

"How serious is Danny's condition?" The question gained a pained whine from his wife but it was important to know.

Skulker stood still for a moment before he figured out it was him the question was directed at and not his boss. "It's… bad. As my boss said so is the ghost child-"

"Please don't call him that." Said Maddie who's voice was so wavering that it was hard to understand her.

"Sorry miss. The child is, as said earlier, in a coma. For humans coma is bad but for a ghost they are worse. Since nearly the only time that can happen is when the core have taken damage."

"As our son has because of us."

"You and your wife being unaware of the child's 'state of being' wasn't healthy and did add in to it, but we don't think all the error can be laid with your actions alone."

"You are going to accuse our daughter again aren't you?" Maddie finally looked up, this time more anger in her eyes then grief. "How many times do we have to tell you that your wrong, ghost? Jazz loves Danny. She would never do anything that would cause him harm."

"Yet she knew what he was and was with him when he was made to fight other ghosts."

"It must have been in an attempt to try keeping him safe. Since he felt he couldn't trust us-" there was a little hiccup in the sentence as she nearly sobbed, again. "She took it upon herself to be there for him instead. And the fight could have been our fault. We where always telling them how your kind where monsters that had to be beaten. It's no wonder he started fights when that was all we told them."

"You are still not listening." Skulker groaned. "It doesn't work that way. When a ghost 'wakes up' for the first time they will mostly be passive to everything for the first three days, as they finds out what their core class category and type group is. Sure it do happen that someone messes up and becomes confused, but that kind of confusion usually solves it self shortly after it happen. For something like what happen to Danny to happen there must have been an outside influence for it."

"And that couldn't have been an other ghosts why?"

"Because we knows better then to interrupt it."

"But you had nothing against to fight with him. We have even seen you, specifically, fight with our Danny."

Skulker growled. "That is because we didn't know then. When we figured out that the portal here was open and came here so was he already up and about. The only thing we saw was a young ghost, that we soon learned was only half ghost, a halfa, that seemed to always be in a fight. If not with a ghost then with humans. There was no reason for us to worry about him when we though that he was just fine. If anything so were we in the belief that the fighting was good for him, which it would have been if he was either a protection or a fighting class category."

"I think that is enough. From both of you." Vlad decided to make an input before this went from just words to fists, or likely in this case guns. "Maddie I know it may not be the easies thing to change one's way of thinking in a matter of a day. But please do believe me when I say this, the ghost would never have hurt Daniel if they had known what he is."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "You called it a family house core, right?"

"A family class category with a sub-class of house yes."

"Then why did they take him away." Maddie stood up as she pointed to Skulker. "We are his family, if this class thing is so important then they shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have been given to a stranger!"

"Don't answer that Skulker. I will take it."

"No, you won't have to either Vlad. It have already been made clear why Danny can't live with us anymore."

"What are you talking about Jack? Danny is our son, our baby. He-"

"Is now in a coma. Maddie I know that you already understands the reason why. If we have been what Danny needed for his class, then he wouldn't be sleeping now."

The only female in the room made a pained, defeated sound as she sunk back down on the couch with new tears. She had known the answer from when it first was explained. But she didn't want to know, didn't want to admit that she had been for even a bit responsible for what had happened to her child.

Jack did as good as he could in soothing his partners distress, but he was also aware that they were not even near done yet. "When will Danny wake up, do any of you know that?"

Skulker again showed discomfort and nervousness as he fiddled with his hands but he did in the end answer. "I was about to tell you before the little side track, that in the time of between five and seven days from now the child may wake up."

"…What happens if he doesn't wake up under that time?"

"He… he will die." And Maddie screamed.

"NO NO NO NO NO. YOU ARE LYING. HE CAN'T DIE. HE WILL WAKE UP AND HE WILL BE FINE, AND THEN, AND then he will, he will c-come h-home."

"MADDIE, Clam down Maddie, shush now, so shush, shush." Jack hugged her tightly as she started to weep.

"D-doctor… let's take him to a d-doctor. The can h-help him." She turned to the other two in the room, one a halfa the other a full ghost. "P-please. If you c-can take our baby b-back here we c-can take him to a-a doctor."

There was no point in saying against her. All in the room was aware that she already knew that they couldn't do that. That it wouldn't help. It was just a scared mother's response to wish for a way to make thing better again. She would remember what they said about how doctors in the ghostzone have looked at him. How he had been put in treatment already. Sadly she would also remember what they said about Danny coming back to live in the human world, the fact that he couldn't. Really the only thing that hadn't been said yet had just been about how badly Danny's condition was. And now even that was done.

Both Vlad and Skulker was quiet while Maddie cried against Jack, who kept mumbling for her, trying to dim out the sorrow. Slowly the sounds become lower and soon enough they had turned from wails to soft whimpers and near silent sobs. There really is no meaning in saying what have been said before, these two weren't bad people that wanted to cause harm. What they were are two parents that have found out that they had unwittingly abused one of their's to a critical point.

Still, one thing that was worrying Vlad was the fact that at least one of them still refused to accept what had been one of the main forces in destroying their youngest. Looking up towards the stairs he glared. The older child of this house may not be in sight but that didn't mean she was harmless.

Turning back towards the other two adult humans Vlad was certain. With how Jack had acted earlier with Jazz it was likely that he had noticed now or was on good way to understand that his daughter was a danger. Maddie on the other hand he knew wouldn't accept that idea unless it was directly proven to her. Just how the hell do you prov for a mother that one of her children is causing a direct life threat to the other.

At that time there came a loud bang from the entrance door, like someone had run straight in to it. Then there was some random loud bangs on it as it was being hit. Both Vlad and Skulker stood ready for anything by then, even Jack and Maddie had stood up but was more in confusion then anything else. Jack was the one to go near the door, and after looking out, opened it.

In came two children with ghost weapons at the ready. They tried to go further in the house but Jack stopped them with his build. When they seemed to acknowledge that fact they turned their full attention to him.

"Hi mister Fenton." Sam started. "We heard something happened to Danny."

"So we decided to come here and help. It's a good thing that you haven't managed to go yet."

Jack was quiet and kept being so as he continued to think. He noticed that the children started to fidget, at first he would have guessed it was from anxiousness to help. But then he saw their faces and wasn't to sure, he couldn't really place what it was he was seeing in them, only that he didn't like it. That and the fact that those weapons indeed was his and Maddie's creations.

Thinking about the full ghost guest as well as considering his friend's state of being, those things would have to be secured. They weren't even supposed to have them, no one outside the Fenton family had that right unless it was an emergency. So Jack again took use of his size and simply grabbed the weapons and pulled them away from the children.

"Hey!"

"What's the deal man?"

"What is the deal is that these are Fenton inventions that aren't supposed to be outside the family, and less so the Fenton home. And with Danny… we are discussing that in the living room right now. We adults would though rather it remained among us, for the moment. But if you don't want to go home you can go up to Jazz. She is in her room."

Sam frowned. "Why isn't she in the living room too? If you are talking about Danny then she should be in it to. And we are his friends, it would be wrong not to involve us either."

"Yeah, we are by his side no matter what happens."

What they said sounded sincere but Jack couldn't help to think on what Vlad had said not only about his daughter but also about these two. And the video from the mechanical ghost's memory. The two things were contradicting each other to much, that for a second Jack questioned if maybe it was a staging from the ghosts side. Then again, they had come in with weapons not only with them but at the ready to fire.

He shock his head. "No, this is for us adults to take care about. Still Jazz could likely use your company."

At first the boy seemed to be about to argue but the girl cut him off by agreeing to the demand. So they, together with Jack, made their way to the stairs that is past the living room. But as the reached the room were the other adults was in the children froze by the doorway.

The ghost was nowhere to be seen, likely turned himself invisible which Jack was thankful for, and both Vlad and Maddie was back in their respective seats. Sam and Tucker where both staring at Vlad before that shortly turned in to a hateful glare. Before Jack could stop them so had they both stomped over to Vlad and crowded him as they both started to growl and hiss at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Vlad gave a cold glare back as he continued to calmly sit in the armchair. "I came here for young Daniel's sake and to clear up a few things with his parents."

"Yeah you came here for Danny alright, that I can believe." Sam sneered at the older halfa. Before she abruptly turned around to face the other adults in the room. "What ever he have told you it's more then likely a lie."

Tucker was agreeing with his Sam. "I know that you may not think so but you can't trust this guy."

Maddie stared at them, in both surprise and dread. They would usually not be unwelcome in their home as she can almost see them as her own, with how often they are around. But she couldn't help but think on what Vlad had said earlier about them. She was of course on their side just as she was on her daughters in this matter. They had been Danny's friends for so long and there hadn't really been any prof that they where guilty. The video could have been faked, it belonged to a ghost after all.

Then there was her baby boy, who was no longer here, who no longer 'could' be here. Barely suppressing a sob she tried giving them a friendly smile. "Hi on you both, I'm sorry but we adults have things we need to talk about right now. So if you could maybe go up to Jasmine's room okay?"

"No miss Fenton, you don't understand us. He is dangerous."

"What… do you mean, Sam?" Maddie's smile was faltering. "This is Vlad. I have noticed that you kids don't really like him all that much but that is no reason to accuse him for being dangerous."

Jack was not liking how the kids where upsetting his partner and was about to shoo them up the stairs. He didn't do it though as he caught eye with Vlad. All the other in the room didn't notice as Vlad signaled for Jack to not intervene. The big male wasn't sure what was going on in his friend's head but seeing how serious the other looked he decided to trust him. So a silent nod was given in response.

After the confirmation Vlad turned his attention back to the children before speaking up to them. "May I ask why you see me as such? After all, if you are comfortable enough to say that much surely there shouldn't be any problem with explaining it too."

The was no surprise in Vlad face that the children snapped around to him. "You have no right asking that of us. We don't have to prove anything. Especially not for you." Sam was the one taking the lead with Tucker beside her.

"Oh it seems there have been a misunderstanding. It is not for me the explanation is for, but for Danny's parents. It most be confusing after all when someone throws that kind accusation on someone else's friend."

"You are no one's friend Vlad. The only thing you care about is your own self interest."

"Like how you are here likely only to get hold of Danny."

"Who is currently taken away by the ghosts. Or wasn't you aware of that mister Foley? For you both seemed quite sure about what it was I was 'lying' about. Or is it normal for teens these days to accuse someone for random lying?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Sam as she discreetly gave Tucker an elbow to the ribs. "We heard on the news that the ghost attacked and kidnapped him. That's why we are here, to help get him back."

That got Maddie's attention as she frowned deeply at the statement. Jack was also frowning at it for something was to off with it. And it was shortly pointed out by Vlad.

"My, if the news is already talking about it then they most be quite the psychics about it then. Seeing as the police is not even on this yet. I was even meaning to ask this of you, Jack and Maddie, how come that the police is not here investigating and taking statements. There have occurred a kidnapping here when you think about it."

The children tried to answer but was hushed by Jack as his wife was trying to answer the given question.

"That- That is because we shouldn't…"

"Why shouldn't you? As said so is the term for what happened to Daniel that he was kidnapped. That's when you normally call the authorities."

"I was told not to, the reason was that it was done by ghosts. And ghosts are not the police responsibility, it's ours."

"But the boy is seen as a human by law and so the right thing to do is to call the police for help. That doesn't change. Who exactly was it that told you something like that?"

"The perpetrators are still-" Sam was trying to give an input was told of by Jack.

"Shush. Wait a moment okay." He turned to Maddie. "I didn't really think about the police but why **didn't** you call them Maddie?"

"That's because, that's because…" The frown slipped away from here face to something absolutely blank before she stood up and **screamed**. "JASMINE COME DOWN HERE NOW."

The oldest child in the family was down in seconds. Even smiling as she came huffing in to the room. She did not see how her mother was having a blank expression, neither was she noticing how closely she was being observed by all the grown ups, even the invisible ghost.

"So I take it that mister Masters isn't of help after all huh? Not surprised really, I'm sorry for what ever he told you. Did not what to tell you before, but I think stress have sadly twister a few things in is head."

"Quiet."

"W-what? Mom what-"

"QUIET." Maddie ignored the baffled expression on her daughter. She simply waited until she was sure that Jazz would be quiet. "I wasn't thinking all that clearly before apparently but Jazz I want you to answer something for me. Why was I not supposed to call the police, report that Danny had been kidnapped?"

The bafflement slowly turned over to puzzlement, and with a tone like of a patient parent Jazz corrected her mother. "Mom you know why we can't do that. The ones who stole my little brother are ghosts. There is not anything that the police could do about it so it's better for all if they are not involved."

"That still doesn't mean that they shouldn't be called. I will do that now." Maddie moved like to go to the phone thats in the kitchen. But she was hurriedly stopped by not only her child but also the other two children. "Move."

"No mom." Jazz sounded annoyed. "Look I know that you are worried but taking hasty actings is not going to be helpful. Lets just calm down and then we could-"

"You don't want the police to be called because then it would be to big." All turned back to Vlad as he talked. "If it becomes known that the ghost scientists son was taken away by ghosts, then of course everyone would talk about it. The authorities, the media, and even the normal everyday people. Suddenly everyone would care about Daniel, want to save him, want to see him safe, want to interact with him. He wouldn't be left forgotten and alone anymore. Making it impossible for you three to use him unnoticed."

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY-"

"No you shut up."

"Mom?"

"Shut up. Why? How could you even- He is your little brother." Maddie collapsed again, this time on the floor as Jack wasn't fast enough. He knelt down beside her there she was on here knees. "When you told us he lied, when you blamed him for a ghost going havoc, we punished him so badly and we were so angry with him. And all that time he was innocent. Don't you understand Jazz? Can't you see how terrible that was to do?"

She then looked over at the other two children. "And you, too. Was this all a game in your eyes? I don't want to see you, I don't want you in my home. Go away. GO AWAY, DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE."

"Mom you can't just tell them to leave. None of us have done anything wrong. Why can't you see that?"

Maddie was back to crying and was hiding her face in Jack's shoulder, so he was left to answer. "What are you talking about?"

"That we are not at fault for this. Danny needed us for everything. He wouldn't have become so good at fighting if we haven't been directing him, helping him find good opponents. We covered for him to as good as we could, but sometimes he was just to slow. And do you have any idea how hard it was to keep his grades up? When he always came with excuses? Like he was to tired or feeling stiff. His body heal so fast that it shouldn't matter. He even tried to quit on us. Do you have any knowledge about how it fell when you put so much work in to something just to have it thrown in your face. None of this would even be happening now if Danny had just done as we told him to."

Maddie was screaming as she held her hand owe her ears to try blocking out this nightmare. Jack held on to her. He had bowed his head so a shadow was over his eyes, hiding them, but his mouth was enough to see as it was in a sharp line. Listening to his daughter and to the other children who eagerly agreed to each statement.

"…Skulker could you take Jazz to her room? She is grounded for an undetermined time."

"WHAT? Dad what do you think you are doing?" When metal hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up she gave off a scream. But became absolutely silent as her father talked again.

"Jazz you are no longer allowed near the lab, or any of our equipments. You will not have input about Danny or our actions from here on. There will be changes in this family, mostly regarding your behavior and what you have done. We love you and always will. This is likely our fault that you are acting this way and we will try to help undo it, but right now we have to see what we can do for Danny."

First Jazz looked at him unbelieving of his words, but the same moment they sunk in she started to scream. Cursing, accusing, yelling demands to be heard and obeyed. She was heard even as the ghost took her away. Turning to the remaining children the next matter was taken care of.

"…You two are no longer welcome in this house. Even after this is all over, and whether or not Danny comes back here again, you will still not be welcomed. Vlad could you maybe?" He waved a hand at the now angry children. Vlad simply grabbed them and forced them out. When he come back Jack thanked him.

"Don't mention it. This day most be terrible for you both."

"…I will have to give a call to their parents." As he saw Vlad tensed he continued. "There won't be any mentioning of what Danny is or where he is now, but I will still tell them of what their children have been up to and how they have abused Danny. Like how they have been out and about on likely both school and night time. How Danny have been used by them, together with our daughter, as fun by pushing him in to fights. I'm sorry but I have to make sure that they too try to correct their children. So that they doesn't become any worse." To Jack's relief so did Vlad visibly relax and nodded in response.

Maddie's screams were gone as she sniffled quietly against her husband. Some moments later she lifted her head to look at Vlad. "I, I know that we have been terrible. T-That we have done so many wrongs. But even if Danny doesn't live here anymore, could we be allowed to meet him some times after he wakes up? If we behave and make sure that he doesn't get hurt, it should be okay to meet him, right? Even just for short moment. Please, he is still my baby. My little baby."

Vlad was quiet for a few nerve wreaking seconds. Then he spoke in a low and slow voice. "I'm afraid that I can't promise anything about that. It would have to be taken up with the ghosts and then judged by them if they can trust you or not. But I can go along with Skulker to bring it up with to them, as well as laying my word in for you but that is all I can do. As long as you keep to what you said it may be possible, even if there may be some extra conditions for it."

"…Thank you." She closed her eyes as more tears fell, making her wonder if she would ever stop crying. "I'm sorry for all bad things I may have told to you."

Vlad shrugged. "It wasn't like it was unmotivated. Having a ghost obsess with the idea to gain someone, and their son, as to make a collection of them is usually something that makes people pissed off. I'm just happy that the illusion of the collectibles perfection disappeared."

"Are you calling my wife displeasing?"

"Nah, just that she wasn't the full caliber jewel that I mistook her for. Just an other, everyday, grey stone."

"I will have you know that she is the best grey stone among grey stones."

"Oh my God." Even with the sadness the laughter was hard to stop. "You are both such dorks. And I will have you know that I am at the very least a sea stone. Preferably a blue one."

And they could all give laugh together. At least they had gotten an old friend back from this whole disaster.


	14. Chapter 14

I will warn in advance that I have no idea how the authorities function in real life and neither do I have any idea about the child service. What I am writing about either is something I made up to fit the story. So don't take what I'm writing as facts for I have done ZERO research about this.

* * *

Chapter 14

It was some time later that Vlad left the Fenton family to go to his own home, to use the ghost portal there and report back with Skulker to the other ghosts. There was some few agreements made before he left though. One was that he would bring up the matter about them meeting their son again in the future, second that he would keep them updated about the boy's condition, and lastly was something Vlad made the parents agree to. Namely to wait with reporting in to the human police what had happened.

It wasn't that he wanted them to not report at all, for it had been wrong not to call them about this incident and still was. Why he wanted them to wait was so he could go with them. Not only as moral support but also to help them in the next matter they would have to be report, themselves and their unintentional abuse of their youngest child. For as cruel as it may be so had they harmed him terribly and inexcusably, and that would have to be called in.

That is the main reason he wants to be with them, for even if he won't be able to fully make the matter disappear so does he have some influence over the police and child service and is capable to lessen the punishment. He is also at the ready to pay them out if that is needed, for they are already in so much pain from the mere fact that they would never be able to have their son home again.

There isn't only bad sides though with calling it in, sure the system will be looking at them with suspicious eyes, but it will also be able to help them. It would be easier to gain professional help for Jasmine, which Vlad also planned to pay for, as well as make it easier to arrange the right to meet Danny. It would likely have to be under supervision and under limited time per meeting but they would still be able to meet him. That is if the ghosts agrees to it too.

That is an other matter that will, sadly, be a hell of a lot more tricky and sticky to explain to the authorities. For even if what they did is considered as nothing less then kidnapping if told as it was seen, it is when facts is known in truth a saving operation. They simply did an unauthorized emergency relocation of a child. That at least is what Vlad, together with Jack and Maddie, will call it for the police and child service. The tricky part is to make it agreed to that the ghosts, or one of them to be specific, are to be Daniel's new legal guardian. Which is sticky, for the human publics opinion on ghosts are not a good one.

There will be questioning as for why the ghosts 'helped' the child and more so about why they are to be continually responsible for him. Those will be both sticky and tricky to answer for it's not really an option to tell them that Danny is a halfa and due to damage to his core can no longer live with humans as family. For once Vlad is really happy for his experience with politics, he is certain that even if it's hard he will still succeed in handling it rightly.

What Vlad on the other hand is not as confident in is about what he is about to do with Skulker. Namely report to Walker and to bring forth the request from Jack and Maddie about their youngest child.

They have reached Vlad's home and Skulker is already shacking like a terrified puppy. Unendingly twinging his hands, nearly tearing them off really, with how he insistently tugged at them. That behavior wasn't as annoying though as it was when the ghost stopped before the ghost portal and didn't appear like he would move forward any time soon.

"Skulker either you keep moving in a functional speed or I will personally make it so that you get there in time, even if it so is in pieces. I'm certain that neither of us have the time for this."

"Easy for you to say when I am the one that will have to answer before Walker."

"You are making it sound like the end of the world. Come along now, it's not like this is the first time you have to report to someone that can make your life a hell."

"Yeah, except that he made me the one responsible for your reaction and to make sure that you didn't make something stupid with it."

"Then there shouldn't be any problems for you, seeing as I have done no such thing that can be declared 'stupid'. So start moving."

"No you don't get it. You took actions that was not supposed to be taken. And that is something stupid."

It took two seconds for Vlad's glare to make Skulker shrink back. "Remember that Walker is not the only one that can hurt you. Stop being ridiculous and start moving. And if need be, I will take that 'responsibility' myself." Saying that the halfa practically shoved Skulker into the portal.

The first thing they meet was one of Walker's guards, which did not make Vlad happy to know that even his personal portal was watched but at the same he understood why. That didn't stop him though from threatening to burn the guard for trying to stop them from entering the ghostzone.

After the minimal interaction with the guard, they continued on their way to Walkers prison and was there in just under a few minutes. It was more lively then usual as ghost went continually in and out from there. A lot of said ghost did pause for a second when they saw them, or more like when they saw him, either giving a look of anxiousness, anger, disgust or just annoyance. No one said anything to him though even when he knew how the likely would have liked to tell him to go to hell.

Then they where finally at the warden's office, and was promptly told to wait there as the warden was currently busy but would be with them shortly. Again so was Skulker tugging and twinging his hands as he was pacing around the room. Vlad decided to wear a face of indifference as he was sitting in the visitor's seat and waited, not scolding Skulker for the nervous behavior, even when it annoyed him.

It wasn't long before Walker walked in wearing a face of tiredness that got changed to one of annoyance and anger when he saw the older halfa. Briskly walking over to his own seat behind his desk Walker sat down as he faced the halfa.

"Hello Plasmius. Can I take you being here have something to do with a certain 'report' that have been given to you by that shivering bucket over there?"

Skulker flinched at the nickname that was used for him, not commenting on it though as he had enough brain to know that would not end well. "Uhm… Yeah that is why my boss, erm… Plasmius, is here. That and for the other thing…"

Walker's expression went from strict to outright darkly. "What other 'thing'?"

"Eh, he he, funny you would ask, it's kinda, well it's like this-"

"I went to the Fentons and talked with them about Daniel and his status. Even if not the main reason, so are they and their reaction a part of the reason why I am here."

"You. Did. What?" Walker stood with such force that his chair tipped over. Hitting his hands on his desk. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL THEM ANYTHING. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY HAVE DONE AND CAUSED?"

"Yes I am aware of what have happened. And while they are not without blame for this so are they not the main source for it either. I also believe that you yourself were aware of it too already, about how what is the most likely cause of young Daniel's predicament is the other children that have been with him."

Walker didn't move as he growled at Vlad. "That still didn't give you a right, nor a reason, to speak with those **humans** about it. What did you even tell them? I can just bet that you twisted the whole thing to your advantage, didn't you? It's no secret after all how you have been aiming for the younger halfa and his mother."

Insulted, Vlad straightened in his seat. "I know that I'm not under the best of reputation among the ghost society but I'm still a part of it and are more then aware of the lines in it that isn't to be crossed."

"Are you really now? Who exactly was it that though it was a brilliant idea to let a convict lose from his trial, to then let him loose at the human world?"

"You know damn well that is not near as grave as this is." Vlad hissed as stood up as well to be eye to eye with the warden. "Nothing is as grave as a core that have been messed around with. You really think I wouldn't have some respect for that? If anyone, it should be you who knows the best what I had to go through all those years ago when I slowly, agonizingly, turned into a halfa. It is not a pretty thing to die and even less so to only die halfway. Daniel as I have heard at least got it done fast, one zap and it was mostly over. I had to be stuck in a hospital room, filled with pain, for **months** before I came to that stage. My search for the class and type was just as terrible since my core was there and not there at once in my beginning."

Vlad sat down again with an exasperated look directed at the ghost. "There are many things I may not care for in either zone but the core is something I will not disregard, be it my own or someone else's. I should also tell you that I have no desire for acquiring either Daniel or Madeline anymore. Daniel because i know now that such a thing would only kill him. It have also occurred that I was only after Maddie due to my class category, I stopped feeling love for her long ago, but the illusion of her being perfect is finally gone and so is the desirer to 'collect' her."

"Well isn't that nice to know. Still doesn't change the fact that you went to them, report what exactly you told them and what the result from it is."

So Vlad started to tell the warden what had happened under his visit to the Fentons. From the first moment to the last, what had been said by who, any reaction and action taken under the talk and the dawning of understanding. What Jack and Maddie are now doing to handle Jazz and how the are making calls to the other parents about their children.

He didn't bring up just yet about how they will handle the police or child service, didn't even mention the child service, instead he brought up their request first. Walker interrupted him though at hearing it.

"No. They will under no circumstances see him. There have already been enough harm caused to him by them, no point in giving them the opportunity to cause further harm."

"Weren't you listening? They won't hurt him anymore. They aren't asking to have him back in their home, they are only asking to meet him when he is stable again."

"They didn't even know that they were hurting him before. Why the hell would we agree to putting the child back in a position that could lead him into misery."

"Because we will teach them what they can and can't do around him or with him. And they will obviously be watched while spending time with him. It will already be hard enough for them as it is to have the humans agree to them seeing him. They really don't need his as well."

"What are you talking about? The only thing the other humans will likely be aware of is how we 'kidnapped' a human child."

"No they won't think so, for as I said earlier so stopped Jasmine them from calling the police before. That is a bad thing but it's something that will be used to make things as right as they can be in this case."

"Explain."

"Before I and Skulker left them I got them to agree to wait with calling the authority until after I come back to them. Then we will together go to the police and explain as it truly is. That Daniel wasn't really kidnapped, as more of emergency relocated from an abusive home. And yes, they will report of the abuse he went through from both them and the other children."

Walker frowned. He rightened up his chair and sat down before giving Vlad a question. "Then why even ask about meeting him? Or rather, why are you asking them to report in at all? Either you want them to see the ghost child again and will help them avoid the authority, or you are against it and will report them in. It doesn't really make sense that you would want to do both."

"Because it will be better for all parters that they do report themselves. It may not seem like it as, yes, in the short run it will create a lot of trouble for them as well as follow them from here on out in paper what happened. But in the long run it will be helping, if not them then Daniel."

"How will the report of abuse help the child exactly? We have already removed him from the harmful environment."

"It is for when he walks around in the livingzone again."

"He will not move back there."

"He doesn't have to live in the livingzone, it's for if and when he wants to visit it. Look, the incident about him being taken into the ghostzone will have to be reported so that people know that he is neither run away or dead, but it would be a plus if he isn't described as kidnapped or missing either. For if he do get the label 'kidnapped' or 'missing' what will happen when, or if, he is spotted in the livingzone is that they will take him either to 'home' or a 'safe place'. Neither of that is good as it would likely lead to him being tested for both health and mental stage from being in the ghostzone, and give the other children that hurt him a new chance at getting at him again."

"If we on the other hand have it on paper that he is not 'missing' or 'kidnapped', but rescued from abuse, the meeting between him and human society will be different. They won't move at him so that he can be exposed, they wouldn't have reason to do tests on him if they have already been assured that he is safe in the ghostzone, and it would also help him in the academical world. If it is marked about his abuse he will have the right to take pause from school to resettle and also avoid repeat of a school year as he will have right to get help with subjects he is failing, without it showing up as something bad on his end grades."

"It will also make it easier for you. They won't try to take him away from any ghost companion if it is legalized that he is under a ghost's care. It will also be helpful, for if both ghost and humans agree to let Jack and Maddie meet Daniel again, as it will be under strict regulations how the meetings and interactions will go."

"The meeting if only both human and ghost side is in agreement."

"Correctly. Please Walker, I know many things have gone wrong in that family, but they are already suffering for their mistakes. Not as badly as Daniel was made to suffer, but still. It's hard on them and it will continue to remain so for them from here on out. This will never leave them, neither by humans or ghosts eyes. Nor by their own eyes."

"…We will bring it up as a public question among the ghosts. If more then three quarters agree to it we will prepare to have those kind of meetings arranged. But it will be under strict regulations and the family will be under constant observation, if they step out of line even once this chance will be taken away. Understood?"

"…I guess that is as good as I will get. Well then lets move along then." Vlad stood up as Walker made a call through his phone that a public announcement and vote where to take place shortly. Vlad turned to walk out. "Oh and Skulker, could you be so nice and stop acting like a kicked puppy? It is highly annoying and useless."

"Sorry."

Walker was done and was too preparing to leave the room. "I also want a word with you later hunter for being unable to follow orders."

"…Sorry."

It took maybe an hour or so for the ghosts to gather, far from all ghosts in the zone but enough of the higher ones where there to make a decision about the Fentons request.

"Hell no." Was the general first reaction to it.

"They only want to see him. You can even personally take a part as surveillance if you want to."

"Fuck you Plasmius. This is just an other of your damn schemes for the ghost boy, isn't it?" A lot of agreement or similar comments was thrown around until Vlad lost his temper. "We don't need you to screw him over even more then he already has been with his disintegrating core. Just because you don't have an interest or general care about something that important for a ghost, you still don't have the right to fuck it up."

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I get it already that I have been a major menace. I get it that I have caused nothing but trouble for the boy so far. But I am not a monster, I know what core disruption and disintegration is, what it is to have an unstable core. **My** existence as a halfa started with months of being a holder of an unstable core. So hold grudges or suspicion towards me if you want, but don't the fuck think I don't understand what Daniel is going through or how terrible it is. I am NOT neglecting or ignoring what his biological parents did, or what his 'friends' and sister did, for once I seriously just want to help as good as I can for not only one party but as many as possible."

"Then why the devils do you want to let those human meet the child again?"

"Because this is already hurting them. Do you have any idea how this is for them? They can no longer see themselves as good parents, as they have failed to protect the youngest and failed to see the defect with the older. They have come to understand that they can never have their child in their home and family again. That someone that they can see as nothing else then a stranger is to now look after him. Daniel may not be dead, and hopefully will remain so, but it doesn't change that they have in fact lost him already as their child."

Vlad started to calm down some but was still frustrated. "What they are asking for is not to have him back. Just to be allowed to see him, to still be a part off his life. You don't have to agree if you think it would be more of a risk then anything else, and Daniel will have the right to refuse. It's not even a guarantee that the human society will let them meet him. And they know this, all of it. If you are unsure you can either look at Skulker's memory recorder or even visit them yourselves. The won't attack you. In fact, I'm not really sure they would attack you even if you attacked them first. Things are different for them now."

The ghosts looked among themselves. It wasn't like they couldn't understand how it would feel to lose a close member in one's life. But that didn't change how they felt about what had been done. Ghostwriter was the one to step forward to raise his opinion.

"It was understood from surveillance that the main problem and the most likely culprit for Danny's current state is not the former parents, but the older sibling and two other children. The problem is that even with that in thought so did they not notice or take action at his ill state. The same with how they unintentionally hurt him by being unaware of him being a halfa… Still this is a matter that isn't for us to decide as the main force."

"What the hell are you saying paper boy? We are the once caring for dip stick now, who else is to decided it then if not us?"

"Isn't that obvious? While we wasn't really able to see any strong connection anymore between Danny and his former family, so was there no real show of negative feeling towards them either. No visible hatred or distrust, or anything else of that sort. It could be that he just wasn't 'awake' enough to play any emotions of that kind. Simply put, we don't now if he hates them, or if he still loves them."

Everyone was quiet so Ghostwriter continued. "The whole reason why we can't hurt them is after all because we don't know how that would effect him when he finds out. You can hate the former family as much as you like but it doesn't change that what he feels comes first. So I am laying my vote neither as a 'no' or 'yes', my vote is that the child himself will be allowed to decide and that I will support him when he need it no matter what he chose."

"…My vote will also be for the li'l kid to have a choice."

"Johnny!"

"No Kitty I mean it. Really isn't that what is most fair? It's not like he have been given much of a choice before, so it just seam right that this is his."

"I will also lay my vote for Danny's choice."

Ember rose an eyebrow. "Really, Spectra? I would have though you would be of the 'either-yes-or-no' type. What gives?"

"This will be stressful on him no mater what is decided but I do believe that emotionally it would be better that he is given the word for this. It should also lessen the stress that he get to know it is possible to live a new life without necessary throwing away everything from before."

It took about an other hour and there was some who was straight out against further interaction between child and humans, but it came to the end that the decision would be up to Danny himself what he wanted to happen. With that decided Vlad was about to make his way back to the human world, it may be a little late but there was still time to take care of things under that day. But before he left Walker wanted some last words.

"It is decided then that the decision about further interactions between halfa and humans will be decided in a few days from now by the halfa himself. But until then I want surveillance on the human couple. I want to know what they do on the day and night, how they handle the social system issue, and what they are doing to get the daughter in line. If there is one single error in what they are doing then any meeting with the ghost child will be denied. Is this clear for everyone?" Walker may ask it like it is meant for everyone but he is looking at Vlad when he asks it.

Vlad gives a silent nod in confirmation as ghosts all around agrees.

"Good. New assignments about this case is now up. All that want to be a part of observation and evaluation of Fentons will announce so to either me or my secretary. The same goes for them who wants to be responsible for controlling meeting options for between ghost child and former family."

Still before he get on with the whole giving orders and distributing work he waves a guard over, telling him a order to be carried out right away. With that done he gets to work that would take most of his day before really done. But when it was so he was nearly the only one left he went to his office. Which is where he found Nocturne.

"Thank you for staying behind."

"That's fine but may I ask why you felt the need to do so?"

"It's because I have a mission for you."

"Oh?"

"I know the agreement and won't walk against it unless it's absolutely necessary. But that doesn't mean I don't want a heads up of sort. I short, I want you to invade the Fenton family members dreams, and there find out what they are truly thinking and feeling. You can do that right?"

"That is right. But to be honest so was it unneeded of you to ask for this favor."

Walker frowned. "And whys that?"

Nocturne simply smiled. "That is because I was already planning to do so. I want to know for myself if it is possible to believe them or not when they are claiming regret."

Nothing else was needed to be said between them after that, so they nodded a good bye to one another before Nocturne went out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A tired Maddie and Jack walked in to their home, turning at the door to look at Vlad who was there but didn't bother to go in.

"Thank you Vlad." Said Jack.

"It's not fully over yet. In a way we where lucky it was so late already, otherwise they wouldn't have agreed to only take the initial report now and start the investigation tomorrow. I will be back to help you with what I can help with, but sadly that won't be all that much. What I can offer is more of emotional support then anything else."

Jack nodded his head weakly. "You have already done so much for us, especially when…thinking what we have done. We would still be happy for you to be you for doing all this."

"Try to get some rest, both of you. Goodbye."

"We will. Goodbye." Said both Jack and Maddie as they closed and locked the door after Vlad had gone.

After standing still some time in the hallway, they hugged each other before making their way up stair. Jack took a short look in to Jazz room just to make certain that she was there. Which she was, already sleeping on her bed. Closing the door again he caught sight of the ghost guard that had been made to stay and keep an eye on their daughter. They exchanged a nod before the human adults stalked off to their own bedroom.

It didn't take long until the whole family was asleep.

About an hour later a new ghost arrived to the home through the ghost portal. He was stopped by the guard in the hallway, it was a short stop as he showed the paper with the order from the warden. Nocturne decided to start with the parents in this matter.

Quietly phasing in to their room he took a short moment to observe any outward signs from their dreams. They where facing away from each other, and aside from the tension in both bodies, so was the only other thing found the occasional jerk from the female. The ghost chose to start with her.

Slowly and gently he lay his hand on top of her head, and closing his eyes, invaded her dream.

The dream was taking place down in the lab. Only on person was presence and that was the mother of the family. She was running around among the tables and equipments. There was a lot of noises down there, from both the computer and machines, even she was muttering something. But not all sounds where coming from down in that room.

Looking up towards the stairs Nocturne could hear that it was some sort of commotion upstairs, sounding like there was a fight playing out. Yet looking back on the person in the current room, she seemed oblivious to those sounds. Only reacting to the noises that came from inside the room. There was nearly nothing in the room she wasn't tinkering with, nothing but on part of the room that she was actively avoiding.

Turning, he observed the darkened part of the lab. There was the portal, turned off, or maybe not turned on at all to begin with, and in front of it lay multiply of the famous Fenton weapons. All broken and in either bigger or smaller pieces.

Nocturne had a good picture now what her dream was about and it was time to confront it. Maddie was still running around.

"…these are not right… can't find… have to find it…"

"Hello."

Maddie gave a short jerk at the greeting but gave only a passing glance to the ghost before returning to her work. "Hi… can you please leave?… I have to find it…"

"May I ask what you are looking for?"

"… Some numbers… I need them to fix this… but they aren't here…"

"Is that why the portal is off, it's broken then?" He observed as a shudder went through her body.

"No… not that one… can't fix that one… it will not turn on… never will…"

"That is not all true. It is already working."

She jerked again and sharply turned her head to look at it, it was still off. "Liar… it's not on… can't go on… won't go on…"

"Wrong. You don't **want** it to start, not went you know what happened when it did."

"Stop… It didn't turn on… it wouldn't turn on… we left it behind…"

"And he found it. He and his friends."

"No…"

"It's already on." And so the portal filled with green that would spin round and round.

"No… no no no no nononononono." Maddie turned away from it and gripped her head with both hands. Wagging gently as she repeated that on word faster and faster.

"That is why you need the numbers. Not for the machine, but for the one it hurt when he turned it on."

"It shouldn't have happened… it didn't happen…"

"It did and now your child changed."

"No." She flinched. "Danny is fine… just a cold… he's fine… will be fine…"

"Not a cold. You wouldn't need to be down here if it was."

She shuddered again. "A small infection… a small one… only need the numbers to take it out…"

"You will hurt him if you take this one out. But you already knew that, all your tools are broken."

She glanced over to the pile of broken weapon before the portal, before being forced to look away because of the green. "Those are not helping… wrong numbers… they would hurt… have hurt already…"

"So you are of whats been done. Then you know there is no point for you to be here."

"Wrong… I can fix this… have to fix this… just need to find the right numbers…"

"Nothing here can change whats already been done. Can't you see that they are all broken?" There was a short suffocated scream from Maddie as she saw everything in the lab broken and black. Only the portal was on, sending its light over the room. "This is not what you need, what you need is to go upstairs. There in nothing that can be done down here anymore."

He went over to the stairs and waited there for her as she stood, still wagging. Slowly the wagging stopped and she looked around, first at him then at the lab she had spend so much time in. Turning away from it she made her way to him and then, with him behind her, up for the stairs.

He followed her up to the house that was dark as the lab, there was broken furniture laying around and markings on the walls together with some dark splotches. There was no more sound to be heard in the home. He continued to follow her as she made her way through the ruined house, up to the second floor that too was dark and broken. All the way to until she stopped before a closed door.

The door itself was dark and scratched but there was light coming out under it, a weak warm light. She reached out for the handle before hesitating. Nocturne gently put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a nod when she looked up at him. Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door.

Inside was Danny's room, all the furniture was whole and the light was a soft white one that emanated from the room itself. But even with the room light and whole so was there a feeling in it of lost. Nocturne stayed at the door as Maddie walked in. She walked around for a bit before she came to the bed, where she sat down and picked up to pillow to hug closely.

"…I'm so sorry Danny…" She cried in silence.

Leaving the dream Nocturne looked at her again. She was no longer tense and neither was the any jerks, but there was tears instead that fell from her closed eyes. Moving over to the other side of the bed it was time to look at the male's dream. Again Nocturne gently laid down his hand on the other's head.

This dream was also taking its play inside the Fenton home but instead of down in the lab so was it in the living room on the main floor. Standing by the table phone was Jack, but instead of his normal hazmat suit so was he in normal everyday clothing. Some blue pants and a yellow shirt. There was no light in the room aside from a little red lamp blinking on the phone. Still that light held all of the male's concentration as he stared at it with a blank face.

Suddenly the phone made a clicking sound before a mechanical voice rang out, "_You have ZERO new messages."_ Then it was quiet again for some time, until it repeated itself. "_You have ZERO new messages."_

Moving over a little Nocturne stood to his side. "You know you can sit down while you wait, right?"

Jack just shock his head gently, never taking his eyes of the phone. "There won't be any calls coming will it?"

"Maybe not, but that would have to depend on if they have a reason to or not."

"… Then there will be no calls. My own fault to, since I was the one to destroy all reasons for that long ago."

"Then you could just leave the phone then. No reason to stay with it if it will never sound." The phone message repeated. "It most be tiring to hear that same thing over and over."

"It's okay. Before, there was a lot of messages on it, but I ignored them. Now there is none but I don't want to leave."

"So you refuse to give up then?"

"There is no 'giving up' as I just don't want to leave. They won't be any calls but I don't want to feel like I ignore it any longer."

"Then you are certain there won't be any calls and yet you still want to stay so you can hear it. You may be wrong though, about the calls, time can change a lot of things."

"Not this. Not this house, nor me. I have been doing things the same from the start, and continued with it even when I hurt them. They have been so hurt by what I did but I ignored that too."

"Funny, you don't look the same to me. Your suit is missing."

Jack looked down on himself shortly before turning back to the phone, that again repeated itself. "I couldn't keep it on."

"Why is that? You have always loved that suit of your's."

"It has always been to show what I stood and worked for. I don't want it anymore."

"The suit or the work?"

"All of it. They wouldn't have been hurt if I had just taken it off."

"That is impossible to know, and nothing can be done about something that have already happened. But remembering it and understanding, can allow for making new changes in the presence." Jack looked up at him and Nocturne gave him a friendly smile. " Your phone is ringing."

Jack gave a little jerk at the shrill tone that sounded in the room before the phone called out: "_You are directed to voice mail. *Peep*"_ "Jack are you there? It's Vlad. Just wanted to remind you that I'm here if you need me."

Crying Jack reached for the phone before carefully picking it up. "I-I'm here V-Vlad…Thank you, f-for c-coming back."

Seeing his work done Nocturne left the dream. Looking down on the man in bed he saw that he, too, had lost that tension in his body. And like his wife so was there tears running down from closed eyes. Judging that he had done what he needed to do as well as what he could do for them the dream ghost made his way out of the room.

Phasing out Nocturne was feeling a small line of happiness as well as relief from what he had seen with the adults. The mother had tried to still run from the truth but not so badly that she couldn't accept it when made to face it. The father had accepted what he had played a part in and it was clear he regretted it, even to the point of believing that he didn't deserve the chance to start over. The ghost was certain that neither part would do a repeat of their mistakes.

There was only one left of the family that had to be checked and approaching her room Nocturne nodded to the guard before phasing in to the daughter's room. The older child of the family was laying in her bed, face up, but she was neither still nor quiet.

The body was tense and repeatedly jerking but in difference from her mother so was this more sharply done. And the sounds coming from her were small mutterings and growls. The dream ghost shock his head as he did as earlier, gently laying his hand on her head.

This time the dream was not playing in the Fenton home like the other two, this one was instead in what seemed like a warehouse of sort. It was dark and dirty, and filled with pile after pile of forgotten things that been abandoned since long ago. Nocturne couldn't see any entrance or exit nor any outside sounds. There was though sound from inside the building.

Walking around one of the piles he came to what could be called a 'clearing' that was somewhat circular in its shape. And in the middle of it was the daughter, being flanked by two shadow children that was slightly shorter then her. All three was looming over someone by their feet.

There was a short and sharp zapping sound, familiar to when a power cord lets of electricity. Directly following the sound came an other. But this one was a blood curling scream. Yet none of the children so much as flinched.

"Get up, come on and get up already." Said Jazz before an other zap and an other scream sounded. "Don't you care at all what we are doing for you?"

Nocturne was not surprised when he moved so he could see who was on the ground. That still didn't stop him though from feeling disgust together with anger towards the children standing above him. On the ground lay Danny, bruised and bloody and visibly in pain.

Jazz raised her hand that was holding a control with only one big green button on it. When she pressed it the zap came again, from a collar around Danny's throat, making him scream. It didn't stop until she released the button. "When are you going to understand what we are doing for you?"

"May I inquire as to what that 'something' would be?" Said Nocturne as he moved forward, and in a fluid motion picked up the small halfa so he was cradled in his arms.

The shadows hissed at him as Jazz dragged in a deep breath, before bursting out in something between a hiss and a growl. "What do you think you are doing **ghost**."

"I believe I'm currently in the middle of saving this young child from your abuse." A gentle but quick move got rid of the collar that fell to the floor.

"Danny, burn him." The child in Nocturne's arms flinched but otherwise only whimpered as a response. "**Danny.**"

"There really is no point in what you are doing, he will not be listening to you ever again."

"Yes. He. Will. I have sacrificed so much for him, the least he could do for me is to listen."

"And what have you sacrificed exactly? Please, enlighten me."

"Can't you see. Look, just look around here." Jazz throw her arms open as she gestured for the whole room. "All this is what I had to give up just so he would have my undivided support."

Nocturne took a second look at the piles and what he could see in them, toys, books, tools and boxes. Everything covered in both dirt and shadows. Directing his attention back to her he simply gave a shake of his head.

"You seem to be confused about somethings. These things left in the piles where not put there so because there was no time for them, they where put there because they no longer mattered for you. There is a difference in giving something up, then to simply throw it away."

"Shut up. You know absolutely nothing, ghost. I have put down so much time on him, so he would be stronger, faster, better. But he refuses to listen, over and over I'm forced to help and correct him. And I can see that I'm not even close being done with him."

The dream Danny gave a low whine before he turned to bury his face in the taller ghost's chest. "It would seem that he don't have an interest in your 'help'. He doesn't show much interest in even being remotely close to you."

"That doesn't matter. That doesn't matter at all."

"It doesn't? Now why is that? He should have the right to decide his own life like everyone else."

"Because he isn't like 'everyone else', he is different, he is special. He is mine!"

"Ah. I believe we have come to the core of this little problem. You are under the impression that you owns him. Not as a brother as you claim, or even a friend, but more as a pet or a toy. Still, you most be an exceptionally cruel owner seeing how broken you have made him."

Jazz frowned. "What are you jabbering about? I'm not breaking him you idiot. I'm making him better."

"So you don't see the bruises then, the blood? Deaf to his screams of suffering."

"Those are his fault." She huffed. "He would have been just fine if he had done as I told him. But he didn't so he got hurt. He's lucky that I treat them up as I do when he is done."

Nocturne kept his eyes on her for a while longer before he let out a sigh. "There remain no question as to what and who have been causing the most harm, not that I didn't figure it from before this little visit. Still that doesn't make me the less mad over it. Now, I will be leaving, since there is no longer a reason for me to be here, but I will be taking Daniel with me. For dream or not, he deserves to be freed from this."

Jazz was grounding her teeth and was about to spit something out but the ghost beat her to it. "I will leave something for you first though. You have again and again taking pleasure, I believe, from seeing the young halfa fight. So I think it would only be fair that it's your turn now."

The warehouse warped ever so slightly to a darkness with smoke filled air. And movements started to appear in the piles of forgotten things. Soon creatures was coming out of them, made from not only objects left behind, but also something thick and slow flowing that was dripping from between the things they where made from. Impossible to see if it was tar or coagulating blood.

Nocturne ignored the cursing that was yelled after him as he moved away from the clearing, he ignored when the yelling morphed in to screams from both girl and shadows. The boy in his arm was turned to light so he would be spared from the nightmare to come, as the dream ghost left the dream.

Back in the room the ghost simply looked down upon the girl who was now turning around in her bed, trying to get away from monsters unseen. Whining as her fear was rising. She would not wake up for hour to come, that Nocturne had made sure of before he phased out of her room.

Bidding the guard good night the dream ghost made his way down to the lab and to the portal there. Then he was on his way through the ghostzone towards Walker's prison to report of his findings.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clockwork shifted forms as he stood before his clocks and observed the happenings in both human, and ghost-zone. He had seen how Vlad has helped the family with the police and child service, and how he would further help them in the days to come. In another clock was the event from Nocturnes visit to the Fenton family and their result. What dreams the dream ghost saw and left is not possible for him to see as dreams are not part of what he can see and observe. It was possible for him, on the other hand, to listen in to what he will report back to the warden.

On a third was the meting among the ghosts afterward. He wasn't surprised by how they reaction, again, was angry and negative towards that kind of development. Just as he wasn't surprised with how they in the end would agree to it, but only if certain criteria and conditions were met.

All this was something he have already become aware off and knew. Like how he was also aware that after the meting Nocturne would come by to visit. He would be using the duty to report of the happenings and the meting as his excuse to be there. When it in truth would be to look over the sleeping child again.

Clockwork smiled over that fact that he would try to trick him, but even more so over how the one to declare that he already know the real reason for the visit would not be himself but his visitor. Some humor have to be found in once work and this would be his.

But before any of that he would first have to take care of some other visitors. Ones that he would rather not have in his home, not only for how they insistingly believe themselves right in all matter, but for together with that believe that they know more about his work and time then what he himself do. That, and that they always repeat one single sentence over and over again like a mantra.

And as on quo so walked the two guests in to his home. No asking for permission or even the polite warning that you are coming in. Instead the walk right into his work room in their high class clothes and one eye each, and starts talking to him.

"We demand you to undo your decision."

"About the halfa. He is nothing but a danger and shouldn't be allowed here."

And as per usual so are they acting high and mighty. Clockwork knows though that even with the many bad attributes they have so do they fill in a function in the world. That did not mean that he liked how they behave, far from it actually, as it gives him more a reason to be annoyed then amused.

He didn't bother with turning around, nor get closer to the ground, or to even glance, at them as he answered. "My decision about Daniel stance. It is not inside your rights to change that."

"It is a lot we stand out with from you Clockwork."

"But this is not one of them."

"**The boy will have to leave. Immediately."** Both ended in a chorus.

"On what grounds if I may ask?" Said Clockwork as he partially turned to them and glared. "The boy solved his problems with the future and is no longer a threat. Don't forget that I can see all as it have been, is being, or can be."

"The boy only succeeded in that test because of your cheating."

"And that left consequences as his future self is still present."

"**He shouldn't be here where he can cause any more damage."**

"I'm well aware to those facts, seeing as I'm the one who's holding on to the captured Dan. None of that changed that all that was needed for Daniel was a lesson, which he got and understood. That child no longer plays a threat and you are all as aware of that as I am." Clockwork turned back to his clock. "If there is nothing else then leave. Everything is as it should be."

"That boy was never meant to live on to adulthood."

"But you are cheating again."

"**It would be better if he was all gone."**

Clockwork was quiet and was not giving them anything in response, nor acknowledge that he heard them. The observants noticed this silence and lack in attention, but on the same time so failed they to see how the ghost had stopped in his shifting of age. Now staying as an adult.

"**Are you listening to us, Clockwork?"**

"Oh, I'm listening. Listening to something I had been hoping you would have had enough mind to **not** say. At least not _**when near me**_." For the observants it was as he was there by the clock one second but in the next he was not. Instead so was he in front of them and holding a scythe in each hand, that in turn was hold against their 'necks'. "_**It would seem that you have forgotten a few things. I work for you to the degree I see fit, otherwise your words means none, to me. For that hospitality I have shown you now have overstep. You claim to 'see but never act', yet, you are more then willing to not only invade my home but to D-E-M-A-N-D off me something as grave as to A-B-A-N-D-O-N 'my' child."**_

"That boy is not-"

"_**As a family class and of house, the ones he sees as family IS his family. And as his parent I will protect him. You and those of yours are not as irreplaceable as you like to think. Now Leave."**_

The two observants were shacking and their eyes iris and pupil had shrunken in to pinpricks. Slowly they moved away backwards after the scythes was moved from them. And when they believed that they had moved far enough from him so turned they around and sprinted.

One of them seemed like he was about to slow down at the door to call something back, but decided not to when a scythe flew past and sunk its head in to the wall beside the door. Soon, all signs of them where gone.

It was in good time to as it let Clockwork check in on his child before his second guest would come and do the same. Daniel was still deeply asleep in his coma where nothing could hurt him. Gently the ghost fussed a little over the covers and pillows so that the child was as comfortable as could be. Knowing already that he was not in any immediate danger for death, Clockwork still took the pulse and saw to that he was breathing normally.

The child continued to lay still on his back on the soft bed, his sleep undisturbed by the fussing. And it stayed that way even when the ghost started to stroke his hair while singing a small melody for him. Not a lullaby but close enough in kind so that it almost could be seen as one.

When Clockwork was reached the end of his song, he again fussed a bit with the covers before lowering the light, and then go back to his work room. It was only about half an hour before Nocturne walked in.

"I don't know if you heard me knocking on your door, but I take it you did seeing how it opened on its own." Coming more in to the room the guest saw something unique. "And why is there a scythe sunken in to the wall?"

"Oh, that is just from an earlier guests 'misbehavior'."

"Huh. Never though you would let anyone mess around with your home. Anyway, I'm here to report of happenings and progress that has been done."

Clockwork was in front of one of his clocks and listened patiently, glancing back from time to time to show that the other had his attention.

"It's been determined that the main force behind Daniel's state is his former sister and companions. His parents do play a roll in that as well but they, in difference from the others, were more unaware of the circumstances. They on the other hand are both feeling guilt for what have taken place and are willing to change. Meanwhile one of the main culprits does not. Are yet unaware of the other two, but they will get a visit from me just as well in time."

"There was a meeting among the ghosts, of at least the higher tier, circling about whether or not the former family will be allowed to have visitation with the young halfa. The result concluded that it will be allowed if a number of conditions can be reached. One being that the human have to be aware of the happenings, and thereafter give their acceptance of those visits. An other is that there shall always be a supervisor present to make certain that all conditions are meet. That candidate will most likely be one of us higher ghosts."

"Then there are conditions that the family will have to behave after directions they will be taught. They will also have some responsibility in keeping their daughter in line. And the last condition, for now, is that the meeting place have to be one that can be called 'safe' from Daniel's perspective. It is also a clarity that no weapons on their side is allowed."

"There have been no bigger development then that. Aside from that it would appear that the older halfa is giving the former family a hand, concerning about the human society. But for once it would seem that Mister Plasmius is not acting by a selfish agenda. He even put up the offer for us ghost to use his resources in order to help the younger halfa."

Clockwork continued with his work as he listened, giving a nod as he responded. "That would be all then?"

"I'm also here to get a report of the child's condition. Walker have given order to be given a report on such at least three times a day."

"That's do sound like something he would demand. I looked over the boy shortly before you came in, he's unsurprisingly still in a come, but both his breathing and pulse is at a steady rate and should stay so for the next few days. There is no visible signs of distress on him. I guess that should do it with the report."

Clockwork waited for five seconds, carefully keeping himself faced the clock so that his smile wouldn't be noticed when Nocturne talked again.

"That… would do, I suppose… But the warden is a very strict man when it comes to reporting. I would believe that while your word are to be enough, so would it favorable if I could say that I personally have made certain of the child's condition." Nocturne did not move nor make any sound while he waited for the time ghost to answer. Then the answer became clear on it's own for him, and he cursed. "Why is it that you always does this? You answer things before the question was asked so that the other will be annoyed, unless it would annoy them more, let them speak to an end only to understand that that was pointless thing to do."

"I apologize my friend, but all have to find their entertainment from somewhere."

"You don't only have the whole ghost- AND human zone to watch and laugh at, but you also have ALL the time that have ever been, or will ever be, in them. So why do you feel the need to use your guests for it instead?"

"Oh but I do use my clocks to gain some fun too. But having a guest to be the center of some entertainment gives the pleasure to be confronted with it, or, feel the satisfaction in outwitting another. Please don't feel angered." Clockwork finally turned to his guest. "You are fully welcome to give revenge with your own prank if you would like."

"I could try, that I could. But it's not like it would gain me anything, seeing how you can know about nearly everything before it happens."

"Now now, let's move on shall we? I believe that you wanted to see over Daniel before your leave."

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind."

Nocturne then followed Clockwork, as he showed the way to the child's room. Not that it was needed since the guest had in truth memorized the way there when he arrived with the child. He just didn't want to be rude, or show himself immature by acting up like the owner of the clock tower had done.

He stopped holding on to his mask of being mature when they arrived at the bedroom. No longer caring about the other ghost and his antics, Nocturne walks past him at the door and walk straight up to the bedside even before the lights were turned on. Just like Clockwork had done earlier so fussed the dream ghost a little with covers and pillows before looking over the pulse and breath. One thing he did different from the time ghost was to also take a look for any dreams.

Clockwork stood patiently near the end of the bed, observing while the other was doing what is a part of his being. He did not move nor talk as he waited for his guest to be done. It did not take long.

"Did you find see anything?"

Nocturne was still for a moment with his eyes closed before opening them and looking up at his friend. He shock his head. "Not any that I could reach. I could feel that he is experiencing something in this state, but I can't go deep enough to see what 'it' is. Not with how his condition is unstable. There were, on the other hand, some 'senses' that was close enough for me to find. Again, not enough to even guess what he is 'dreaming', only enough so I can with some certainty say that it is, at the very least, not a nightmare."

"That will have to be enough then."

"There should be more that can be done. I would say that I could go in and make the 'perfect world' for him, to heal the damage done. But that would be foolish. For even if I can trick his mind in believing it, the core would not agree. If anything that would only hurt it further and in turn him. Still, if you don't have any objection, so would I like to give an influence. Not to steer his dream but make it less likely that a nightmare will occur. There is no danger in me doing that is there?"

"As you self said so would a controlling action only cause harm and I would hurt you before you got a chance to play out something like that. But minor actions, as long as they are not to restricting or controlling, there will be no bad side effects from them. It would be kind of you if you could do that for him, it would also give me some relief to know that his mind is not wandering in the dark. Dreams are one area where my power can not reach."

"Thank you for the warning." The tone was sarcastic but changed over to a more friendly one. "Then I will proceed to take care of his dreams."

Again Nocturne turned to Danny and put his hand gently on the child's head. There was no need to close his eyes as there was no need to 'intrude', his hand glowed lightly and had a calm warmth around it as he worked to give and leave an influence. Raising the chance for a good dream to occur while making it harder for bad ones to awake.

The light died down after some time, yet, the extra warmth was still there as the dream ghost went over to stroking the child's hair. He toned up in a song, a calm and slow lullaby. Clockwork let him do so and did not interrupt as he too listened to the song. It wasn't until Nocturne was done that the time ghost worded his thanks.

"No need to thank me. I will have to go back soon but before I do I would like to ask how it comes you know Daniel. For your account I can't really say if this was a odd decision from you or not, but I would guess that it would be if you haven't meet him in person before. But for the child to accept you as family it would mean that he not only already knows you but trusts you to some extent. I'm having a hard time seeing how that first meeting happened."

"Observants saw Daniel as a threat and asked of me to destroy him before that time. As you can see the result so was I not agreeing with them, not on all the points at least. I did take some actions and those did lead up to our first direct meeting. Not an all to pleasant one but that did not deter him from meeting me again at later points. It usually is to ask questions of different kinds, since he learned fast not to ask for favors."

"Let me guess, you did your lesson thing on him. The one where you let someone learn something by living a direct experience of it. But he visited you again despite that?"

"He's a curious child and what I does and can do fascinated him even if he couldn't fully comprehend it. He was also kind enough to understand when I was busy, usually at those times he would either leave or stay close by to observe in silence." Clockwork paused some as he smiled. "Well mostly silence, sometimes he would ask one and an other question but they were not often as intrusive as the observants normally are."

"I will never understand how you can stand them, and even more so, work for them. They are so pesky and tedious, always going on about their rules. Even Walker is more pleasant to talk with and he to can be very demanding. I can just imaging what they will have to say about you adopting the halfa if their personal wish is to kill him."

"They have already had their mind about the matter said and have been given a response in kind."

Nocturne gave his full attention to Clockwork as something in his voice sounded wrong. Like it was menacing. "You mean that the observants was here. They didn't attempt anything against Daniel did they? He's protected by the ghost law, not to mention under your protection."

"…That's right. Daniel accepted me as a new parent and as so I was not pleased when my child was talked ill about. So I explained that to them together with clearing up some confusion for them concerning positions in the tiers."

"The reason for there being a scythe in the wall is not because someone else used it. You swung it at them." Nodding, as he was satisfied with the answers, Nocturne turned back towards the bed. Stroking Danny's hair a last time he spoke to him. "It is time for me to leave now, but before I do I would like to give you something."

Reaching with his other hand to his own body, he retrieved from his star filled shadows a plush of a doggy. With big ears and a big fluffy tail, it had black fur with stars in it and white buttons for eyes. It nearly looked more like a wolf then a dog.

Carefully the dream ghost put the plush under the covers and close to Danny. Making it so that he was holding his arm on it so it was slightly pressed against his body. Putting back the covers in their right place, Nocturne said a last 'get well soon' before straightening up, bidding Clockwork good bye, and finally left.

Clockwork himself stayed a little longer with Danny before turning the lights down again as he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next few days to come was for the clock tower, and inhabitance, uneventful as Clockwork continued his work as well as to repeatedly watch over his charge. Danny remained unconscious and oblivious to the world around him. The most eventful that happened there was Nocturne's many visits.

Even when he was told that three visits was the only amount needed to update the child's condition so had he insistently visited between four to five times everyday. It was somewhat amusing how he kept up with his excuses to directly see the boy for the first five visits. Then he had simply noted that the owner of the tower always knew of the lies and that it truly was pointless to even try them. After that he would just swallow his pride and simply go directly to the child as he came over. A little more rude as he become somewhat short with his greeting, but in a way that was his way of getting some payback on the time ghost.

But he was kind in the manner that he always gave Clockwork the report of all and any progress in the humanzone, as well as in the ghostzone. Giving Clockwork a recap on how the former family is now in the humans register as child abuses but have avoided, with the help of Vlad, to be announced as such in any media. The case has also been put up on trial to see about their punishment in the system. Again so helped Vlad with that, so it came down to no jail time for any party, but there was both fines to be paid as well as that the family would be under supervision by the humans for some time, mostly regarding whether or not they would be allowed to keep their oldest child.

It had been more complications, however, when the ghosts was involved in to the matter. The first reaction had been as expected that a rescue team would have to save Danny. But thanks to Vlad it was agreed to drag in a ghost as a represent for their cause in the event. The conclusion was reached after a lot of arguing, and while the MIW still is opposed to the ghosts, the actual judge and child service agreed with the necessity of what was done. Further more so when it was given out the child's current status of being in a coma caused by the abuse. The ghost doctor Ryan was also called in to give prof that any further, and unnecessary, movement of the child could very likely lead to his death. He was careful not to show evidence of the child being half ghost.

The new facts helped in making the human agree to let the ghost handle the recovering of the child. Yet the question if the ghost were to remain in charge of the child in distress when he awakes is still being handled. The same goes for the former parents wish to meet the child, but it does look like they will agree to it, yet only under the condition that it will be supervised.

The ghosts are still not fully in agreement about allowing there to ever be a meeting between child and former family members again, but they are willing to keep to their word about Danny having the right of chose. There is therefore preparations being done for both cases, him wanting to see them or him not wanting to see them.

In the humanzone there have also occurred a process regarding the three children that was close to Danny. They are all three under investigation, that have nearly reached its conclusion. The other children's families had been shocked, and upset, when they got the note that their children where being suspected of abusing their 'friend'. At first they had all denied that it could ever happen and had even tried to protect their children from such an accusations. But as the investigation had progressed, and some evaluations had been done on the children, it came to light some of the things that they had done.

It had terrified the parents when they found out that not only had their own blood and bone been causing pain to another, but that they also enjoyed it and saw it like they had done no wrong. Evaluations on them implied that there had occurred some abnormalities in their ability to empathies with other individuals. They all also showed an unhealthy obsession regarding Danny Fenton, one even claiming that he belonged to them and that the adults had no rights to take him away from them.

The solution for this case has yet to be finished but at least one condition for the aftereffects have been decided. All the children would be forced in to therapy, for violent tendency and empathy failure. The said children are of course against it all, but all the involved adults are agreeing that it is needed. Especially after some peculiar outburst from them all at different times, mostly comments that contradicted known facts about the abuse, show of obsession, or even what seemed like pure paranoia. One even went so far as threatening to ruin a doctor's life if he didn't bend for her commands.

The other families has also given an official apology to the former parents for what their children had done to Danny. The children are also temporary removed from school, both to keep them under stronger watch as to keep them separate. The parents have also taken to discussion if they should make so that the three children will do further studies in different locations. The Manson family is even thinking about moving altogether away from the town, they are though waiting with that decision as they want to know where Danny will be living from now on. So that they don't by mistake moves to close to his new home.

The school had also been informed regarding Danny and his condition. And already so was the school board willing to be helpful. He would be excused from all current schoolwork without ill effect on his score record. They were also willing in trying to make some sort of compromise regarding the last years scores. It was under discussion how the child would be allowed a chance to better them without having to redo the whole year.

So aside from that, so has there been no further progress in that zone and neither in the ghostzone, all portals are still under guard, the ghosts are still running errands to be of help, otherwise nothing new. Some have tried to demand to get to know, or get some information about, the ghost that have direct care of the halfa but they are mostly ignored or explained to why the can't get that information.

Clockwork already knew all this long beforehand of course, but it was giving both him and his guest a sense of being allowed full involvement with it. In return so reported Clockwork about current process of the sleeping child, and also the observants repeated visit.

They hadn't visited as often and persistent as Nocturne, but revisited they had. Nearly getting themselves erased a few times by doing so. It was hard for those green eyeballs to take in new situations. Especially when that situation included that they where not in what they saw as direct control. They had so far demanded, threatened, argued, and even to some degree begged. All of it was meet with anger and refusal from Clockwork. They stopped visiting though after they had been seen in a clock to attempt to, be they own hands, take care of the 'problem'. That had been met with a very real threat to be meet with pure animosity from the master of time if they did anymore attempts to get rid of his child. Not only would they be erased from the current time, but he would erase them at their beginning.

Though Clockwork avoided to describe it in so many details when he told Nocturne about this. Only fleeting about their visits and bad behavior but that he had after some 'persuasion' gotten them to see it more from his 'point of view'. Nocturne was certain however that there was a lot more behind it then that, being well aware of what a pain the observants could be, but he decided against to inquire any further about it.

And as what was becoming normal, came Nocturne over on a visit on the fourth day. He gave the tower's owner a quick greeting before continuing down the hall for the child's room. It didn't bother the time ghost, already aware of both the 'payback' system that the dream ghost has in play, but he was also aware of the other reason the other had hurried so much. Finishing what he had at hand, he turned the clock he was using to its neutral stage before following down the same hall.

He found his guest fussing with Danny's covers and pillows while he cooed at the child, lightly trying to wake him, but at the same time trying to be careful not to disturb him. Clockwork let him do as he wanted and it only took some few moments before it became clear for the dream ghost that the child was still in a coma. His expression became sad as he started to gently stroke his hand through the boy's hair, softly singing a small lullaby.

"I told you that it isn't until the fifth day that he has the chance to wake up, as earliest."

"…I just wanted to see if you for once could maybe have been wrong. Foolish, I know, but one can still hope for the impossible."

"True. And it is not foolish to hold hope, especially when it is for the welfare of another. It's kind of you, and of all the others, to show so mush care for Daniel."

"Nice it may be but it's not lot of a help for him now. Not as much as it would have been if we had given it to him before this stage."

"That's not necessary correct. His current state is, as it was found out, caused by the lack of care, that is a truth. But the care that many now are willing to share is not a waist, as it both can and will be of great help to stabilize him when awake… There are currently quite a few who believes this could have been avoided. They are right in the basic facts that him being cared for would have avoided this moment to happen, but what they insist to forget is that it was an unknown fact that **care** was something so critical for him. And as cruel as it may be so was the unbalance of care and lack of it that allowed us to find it's meaning for him. Otherwise he would already been gone, or been domed to disappear not to long from now, with no one knowing **why**. Therefore the idea of giving blame for his condition to either oneself or someone else is pointless."

"You know for every time I came by here I get more and more an understanding why, just why, a social meeting with you involved can be so frustrating… Still, thanks for saying that it matter how we care now, even if it is late."

Clockwork gave him a pat on the shoulder, it was equally for soothing as it was to annoy the other. After some time when Nocturne felt done with fuzzing with the sleeping child he was about to start his report for Clockwork. He didn't want to leave the room. He believed that not only would it be a good thing not to leave the boy alone, even if unconscious, but it also seemed unlikely that they would cause to much disturbance by talking calmly in the room. If anything that would be a good thing if what people claimed of those in a coma being calmed by the prof of company.

That is when the distant noise started. Nocturne frowned while Clockwork had shortly a look of surprise before going over to a smile. Not long after a little ghostly came bouncing in to the room. Happily he yipped at them before charging and jump up on the bed. Before he got to curl up by the boy's side though so swept Nocturne in.

"What are a dog doing here? You, get down from there." The dream ghost got so far as lifting the dog up some inches before it barked and hastily turned out of his grip. "No, hush. You can't make a racket in here." He said as he tried to dive for the dog again.

Clockwork though decided to intervene, before it could evolve in to some type of catch game. He put his hand on Nocturnes arm and dragged him back some before speaking. "It's okay. That dog is Cujo, he belong to Danny."

Nocturne starred at the time ghost, then the puppy ghost, and back to Clockwork. "Since when has the young halfa had a pet? There was no word of it from either his family, nor from the other ghosts. If I had known I would have gone and picked him up." He observed, a bit nervous still, as the puppy curled up beside Danny's side and promptly went to sleep.

"That is because no-one knew. That and the fact that Danny hadn't had the chance to officially call Cujo his. He named him, played with him, and even visits him from time to time. But with the circumstances at his former home, and the treatment from his 'companions', he couldn't see it as a possibility."

"With the findings and the current knowledge of the family and 'companions' behaviors I can understand his reasoning. Will there be a difference now though? I have never seen you as a pet person but will you allow the puppy, Cujo was it, to stay here?"

"I see no problems with that. If anything I would prefer it, there will be times when I will be busy, and it would then make things easier for us both if he was allowed a true companion and friend. That and Cujo is a rather amusing one." Clockwork smiled as the little dog rosed somewhat, enough to yip at him, before going back to sleep. "And I know already that Danny himself will be a great pet owner," Clockwork smile dipped some, "if he succeeds in waking up."

"It all comes down to that doesn't it? Everything is fixed and done to make everything in his life as good as they can be, but only if he survives this." Nocturne lightly petted the child's head. "He really was dealt unfair cards for his life."

Clockwork didn't say anything to that, there was nothing that needed to be said that hadn't been said, and neither was there anything to say to help. The best to do was to allow the grief to play to it's end. When Nocturne was feeling calmer again, he went back to report to Clockwork as he had planed to do.

The report was of the normal small things, such as the legal status moving a little on the questions that are in process. But this time a little bigger thing was included, the children has had their first therapy seasons. And all three's seasons had been cut a little short, it was said it was due to aggression coming from them and even some physical slashes at their surroundings. It would seem that the last few days had put some stress on them.

Even with therapy season being private between patient and doctor, Nocturne had done some snooping around and found some lovely facts. It would seem that what had made the children angry wasn't worry for either punishment nor consequences, no, what had made them angry was that for the last few days had they been striped of their credibility and their reputations with their family's as harmless kids. That they would no longer be listened to blindly by the adults. That everything they said was now questioned.

Nocturne saw that as a sort of punishment in itself, something they had made themselves well deserved off. To no longer be the center of truth, as they saw fit, and no longer the rulers of their worlds, and never to be one again. It most be frustrating now, but would likely progress into be a hell for them soon enough. And it all made Nocturne very happy.

He had at one point seen the other two children's dreams, and he had found them just as bad as Jasmines had been. Pain and agony for Danny while they themselves was free of all crimes. Even when holding the source for the halfa's pain. He had left them with terrifying nightmares.

Besides that there was not much to say and after some time Nocturne decided it was time to leave.

"I will be back later."

"In the next 5 hours."

"Showoff." The dream ghost looked over to the little ghost puppy that yawned. "It really was a nice thing that you let the dog find his way here."

"O I didn't."

"What?"

"I did say that Cujo is an amusing one. Alway able to find his way to the most impossible of places." Clockwork saw first wonder on the dream ghost's face but then worry. "No need for alarm over that. He is the only one that can do so regarding my tower. Even the observants need my will to be let in here." Which is also a part of why they hadn't been around as of late.

"Okay then. Goodbye Danny. Bye Clocky." Nocturne smirked as he saw the clear annoyance on the other's face. The chance that he would come to regret it was a very possible variable. That still didn't mean that it hadn't been worth it though.

With the dream ghost finally gone Clockwork went to the small child and his dog. He gave Cujo a small pet on his head, getting a tired lick in return. It really was hard not to like the little animal, ghost or not. The time ghost spend some time with Danny as he had taken up as a habit to do, either talking to the child, telling him a fairytale, or sing him a song that could be either a lullaby or simply a song.

When done he turned the light back down some before leaving. He didn't go back to his work though, no, there was no current need for that, and there was something else he wanted to address. Going more deeply inside his tower he after awhile came to a room that was dark and barrel of anything except two things. A table, and a thermos, that has stood closed and untouched since it came to his home.

"Hello Dan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"It really has been a while since I last gave you a visit. Since anyone visited you to be honest." Clockwork talked calmly as if to any other guest as he moved more into the room. Shifting between his forms. He moved up to stand beside the table where he observed the thermos more closely. "I see that you have found something better to do then simply bang your head against the interior of your confinement. But I do have to wonder how long you have been asleep and will remain so." The time ghost smirked. "Or not. It may have been a few days undisturbed sleep for you and you will be annoyed as my talking will wake you up but o well."

Clockwork looked around the otherwise empty room again, never had it been cleaned but yet there wasn't even the smallest beck of dust in there. "Maybe I should bother in more furniture. Rooms like this do get gloomy when left like this." Moving his hand in the air the room got a little more light in it. "I know just how to re-furniture it as well. As some of Daniel's peers would say 'It will be a blast when it's done'." The time master was straight out smirking at the thermos, knowing something from his plans that will give him more then a fair share of amusement when done.

There was still no response from the thing on the table and Clockwork started to hum a bit, a songless melody. Before he went ahead and did something that would have made the observants freak, if they ever found out about it, he picked the container up in his right hand. Twisting a little as to observe it's exterior. "Honestly you would have spared yourself from quite a lot of headaches if you had figured out faster that you could spend your time sleeping rather then fruitlessly keep banging your head against the interior of your prison. Though I must say that the new look it have given the thermos is not all that bad, regarding it looks more like a banged up pipe now then an actual thermos."

The ghost master of time knew what he was currently saying was nothing more then empty babble but he had two very good reasons for it. One being that he knew how much he would have to talk and move the thermos before the ghost inside it was awoken from it, which he wanted to happen before he started to talk about a more important matter. And secondly, it was just to funny how much nonsense talk could annoy the captured ghost and as he have said on multiply occasions, he takes his amusement where he could get it. Even from, though unwillingly, guests.

Giving the thermos a light shake Clockwork stops smiling. "No one who have has the 'honor' of seeing you would hesitate to describe you as truly a monster. I think of that statement to be a bit exaggerated. Oh I am fully aware of the crimes you have committed and do condemn them, I just never saw you as a big a threat as the observants made you out to be. Honestly, you where never an likely happening in any timeline. So many scenarios were and still are more likely then you to ever happen."

While Clockwork had started of his more 'serious' talk with a slight frown it didn't take long until it ended with an other of his smirks. "Yet the observants as according to their nature were quick to panic and came to me with their problems. For going under an oat to only see but never act they are quite prominent in trying to intervene. But I guess that was and is good news for you, considering I dare say you likely wouldn't even exist if it weren't for them, at all actually."

There came an angry growl from the thermos but Clockwork pretended not to hear it.

"As mentioned earlier so did they as many others see you as a monster. The only different was that they, and all the ghost who knew of your 'origin' was certain they had the knowledge of the 'why' to your being a monster. It wouldn't be to much of a stretch to think you to share their reasoning, hum?"

"What is your point in waking me scrap pile? Was the constant alone talk with yourself to lonely to bear you pathetic stopwatch?"

Clockwork floated in silence for a few moments, perfectly still. Then he shock the thermos, hard. Yells and curses together with death threats pured out of the metal can, that continued to be shaken until it's occupant started to sound rather nauseous.

"Many believe it to be the clashing between the class categories of Vladimir's and Daniel's cores." Clockwork went on as if he had never been interrupted or shaken his unwilling audience like a maraca. A sick groaning came from the can which was ignored by the time ghost. "After all protection cores are exceptionally known to be prone to fights with the gathering cores so it didn't seem all to unlikely to think that shared hostility would decent you into a murderous madness, causing your 'monstrous' behavior to occur. Yet that logic never did really fit in. Wouldn't that sort of situation be more likely to cause a collapse soon after the merge if not under it? Leaving the two ghosts involved in the merge as nothing more then dead leftovers of energy. So what reason did you really have to be a monster, Dan?"

When the time ghost was giving enough of a long pause an answer slowly came from the thermos. "Because Danny have always been a little shit, being why no matter what is done or will happen I am inevitable."

The answer was ignored. "The answer is 'none at all'." An annoyed huff could be heard. "Not with the premises of Daniel being a protection class or a fighting class."

A quiet that could have been either from confusion or a quiet interest came from the thermos. It was pleasing for the time ghost to hear. "The assumption that the mismatch of the two cores for your merge was indeed a correct one, just not in the way everyone had assumed. It wasn't that Vladimir's and Daniel's class categories clashed. It was because Daniel's class could in fact allow the merge. But it did cause the combined classes to be a bit twisted."

Clockwork had a thoughtful look on his face as he finally put the thermos down on the table once more and started to move around the room. There was no destination in mind for his movements nor a meaning for it, it was simply an restless action. As rare as those now are for the time ghost to show.

"No one knew about the young halfa's class category. Not Daniel who didn't even know about classes or types to begin with, not Vladimir who like all others thought it to be protection or at the very least fighting, not the ghosts as said nor the observants." Clockwork paused as he looked back over his shoulder at the thermos that was still silent. "Nor me myself."

The ghost master of time signed as he turned back to the thermos. "And for that I owe you an apology."

It was a deafening silence in the room for a whole solid minute. Then came the laughter, hysterical and never ending. It lasted for a long time before even the first try at words could be heard among the laughter. "Y-you m-must really h-have lost your m-mind, Stopwatch. Y-you owing ME a-an apology. T-that is the best j-joke yet."

Clockwork said and did nothing while the other ghost continued to laugh. He simply stood and watched the thermos in silent as he shifted forms.

It took time, a long time before the laughter finally died out. When the captured ghost spoke next it was in a snide tone filled with mocking. "So you say that brats class is a worthy enough to make you apologize to me. May I have the honor of knowing why that is?"

Clockwork looked at the thermos before he calmly spoke. "Daniel are and has always been a family class category. One with the sub-category house."

"…Is this some kind of sick joke?" The voice was menacing and angry. "I'm made from that boy, I would know what class he is and he is not-"

"Except no one knew. As was said before so was all anyone had **assumptions** of what Daniel was, not real facts. And you could only knew what either memory could give you…"

A lot of angry noises and agitated growls erupted from the can, along with banging that made the thermos rock a bit. "Like hell. DANNY had been a halfa for MONTHS before the incident. HE NEVER ONCE showed traits for THAT class. AND EVEN WITH IT IT STILL WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE." The last came out as a scream while the banging and growling went on.

"But it does. First with how the merge could happen and end in a stable merge-core. The known ability possessed by the family class to be able to befriend all other classes even if they can never match any of them. But it also explain your reaction and behavior for after the primary split of human and ghost half as well for after the merge."

His claim caused the thermos to give off an even bigger fuss that didn't stop until Clockwork once again gave the thing a rough shake. Then it remained silent but with an aura of anger.

"Merges in themselves are rare not only because of the high risk of it ending in a failure that will kill all ghosts involved, but also because of the complication of having a merge-core that picks of traits from those it once was made of. It was an unknown what traits you had gotten from your 'donors' of cores, but I find that more clear now. From Vladimir you did indeed get a part of his gathering class, the greed of wanting something as your own. This is likely what could be seen as the main cause for your aggression when it got mixed with Daniel's need. His wish for a family."

"As you already should have experienced memories from the older halfa, so can desires of that ilk easily become twisted. You destroyed and killed the world around you so only you could gain from it by keeping it as your own personal 'playground'. Yet you did leave one place in the human zone and the ghost zone alive, they selectively played a role that was unknown by all, they was you 'family'. Do not interrupt me unless you want another spin."

The thermos remained quiet from the threat.

"What made that kind of 'family' possible was likely Daniel's ability of possessing a sub-category that could evolve. While the 'house' sub-category traditionally is incapable of evolving the merge most have tweaked with it to some degree, and so also changed the variation Daniel had. What exactly Daniel's variation is is still an unknown but I do have my guesses for what it is, your's too is unknown both sub-category as well as the variation, but again I have my guesses if you would care to hear."

"Do I have a choice, damn blanket wearer."

"Your insults is losing in their imagination."

"F*** you."

Clockwork lifted the thermos a few inches before slamming it down, just as a little warning for the language. "My guess of your new role after the merge was that of an 'abuser', it's not a natural role for a family class, but a merge isn't really what would be considerate natural for that class either. But that role was likely a last resort from your own core."

"Oh?" Dan spit out, "And what makes you think that?"

"… I'm inclined to think that Daniel's sorrow at that time wasn't simply from the lost of his family but also as a result from a disintegrating core. And then with the direct circumstances around the split and merge. Phantom was without his source to 'feed' and he was then also rejected by the human half that possibly could have been the last thing keeping him in existence. Daniel didn't have knowledge of merges so the attack on Vladimir could have been just as much from spite as desperation to stay. In hindsight the whole event around your 'birth' was violent."

"And then with the final rejection from the human Daniel. I don't believe it was your choice to become an 'abuser' and a murderer. But with an damaged core you wasn't given much of a chance. There simply was no other options as to what role you could have at that time."

Clockwork had stopped smirking and smiling for a good long while of this tale telling and the thermos to had finally seemingly lost it's energy for a fight.

"…It still doesn't make sense…"

Clockwork didn't respond or give an input for the comment, it wasn't time.

"…I shouldn't have fought so much before if that was how it was. Family classes are none aggressors… They should only show hostility if the family was threatened. But mine wasn't… This doesn't make sense."

Still silent the master of time observed the thermos as the ghost inside got more upset for each word said.

"I should have known my class… He should have known his class. What happened? Why didn't I find it?" For what was the first time for the entity known as Dan, he didn't have spite, mocking or even anger in his voice. But something else. "…They were there… It was all confusing back then and I should have searched but I didn't… Because they had been there. My chance was ruined from the start." Sadness. "It's not fair."

"Dan."

"DON'T! I don't want your apology. You knew this… you must have known. You are the TIME MASTER! I never had a chance… It isn't fair. I was never given a chance."

"I'm sorry."

It was as if Dan hadn't heard him as he continued to speak. "This isn't fair."

Knowing he could no longer reach the once again broken being Clockwork began to leave the room. Lowering the lights as he did for the younger Phantom. "I have a plan to help you. Good night for now Dan." And so he left the ghost for himself in the dark.

"It's not fair."

"It's not fair…"

"…It's not fair…"

"…Why did I fight?…"


	19. Chapter 19

I refuse to acknowledge Danielle as older then 8. Canon might say she is supposed to be 12-13 but visually for me she look not anything older then at the highest 10, and then it is a stretch.

* * *

Chapter 19

It was here, the first day on the count down. Day five since Danny was moved into Clockwork's care, five day since he fell into a coma. And the first thing on Nocturnes list on things to do where to go over there.

His flight through the zone were for the most part uneventful aside form the short detoured to Walker's prison to both give and get updates. Greeting and bidding good bye to some few that he meet before leaving again. Once at the tower the dream ghost did not bother to knock as the doors opened on their own as usual and closed after him as he passed.

Making his way down the halls he decides to go straight for the boy's room. The master of time can find him there when he feels to do so, no reason to pretend that he don't already know he's here already. To his surprise thought so meet he with the other ghost in the hallway two corridors down from the child's room.

The time master was coming out from a room with there were no light coming out from or any sound, the short look Nocturne got into the room before the time master closed the door were darkness companied by silent.

Putting his head slightly to the side he study his friend as he turns towards him. A raised brow became his answer. "I have seen you exiting that room quite a few times now, and that is only since the night before yesterday. Yet I don't recall you even using that room before."

The lift brow got the other as company. "You mean I can't use the rooms in my own home as I please?"

"That is not what I meant," Nocturne frowned. "But you knew that already. May I ask what have your interest with that room?"

"Does that matter to you?"

"Hmm, I would dare say that depends." Now it is Nocturne who rose a brow, "If it is something in style of a hobby of yours or in line of your feeding, then no, I do not have any peculiar interest. But if it is something that is of a concern for the child," the skeptical look melted away as a gentle smile took it place, "or for yourself then yes, it is of my concern if you would so let me. I consider you are friend after all."

Silence stretched out between them and for a moment Nocturne started to believe that there would be no response to his offer. A low chuckle broke out from the shorter ghost where he hovered in the hall. The chuckle ebbed out as he shook his head.

"Than I guess it could matter for you but not in a way you or anyone could imagine. I'm currently working on something that will change a few more things in my tower but in the end if they go as I plan them to, then things will be easier in the long run."

The dream ghost listened and got a little disappointed when the other then turned around and started down the hall. "What changes?"

A humming is his answer. "Clockwork."

"In time."

Nocturne reminded himself not to strangle the master of time as he settled for the vague promise the he would be told about what was going on, later. They were quiet as they entered the sleeping child's room, Clockwork raising the lights some while Nocturne moved over to beside the bed.

Again like all the other times he started to fuss over the child, fluffing pillows, tugging the comforter, and petting both the child and the puppy who was liking his hand. All the while cooing and humming toneless melodies.

There were no response.

Not showing his worry or distress the dream ghost continued as he always did on his visit, speaking with his friend as the time ghost too fussed with the child, a soft touch with a little energy to chase away any nightmares that may be there deep under the feeling of nothing, quietly watching as Clockwork periodically did silent work in the room or for short moments left it.

All day went and the child slept, his puppy either sleeping beside him or nuzzling both him and the plush Nocturne gave him the first visit.

Nocturne did not want to leave that night but did so with the promise to be back early in the morning.

That night in the ghost zone were quiet as the report spread in the zone, no change in the child.

Next day started as a repeat of the one before, a short report to the warden, a few greetings and then off to the clock tower.

It is quiet in the tower as he enters and again so meets he Clockwork as he exits that dark silent room. "Going to tell me what's in there?"

"In time, hopefully."

That last word was told in a whisper and Nocturne is not all to sure that he were meant to hear it, so he restrained to comment as they both moved down the hall.

Nocturne move through the motion as he had done the day before with the child, fussing, tugging, petting, while humming or singing softly. All the while swallowing down his worry at the lack of response. It would be fine, everything would be fine. Danny had proven over and over again in the past how strong he could be. He would wake up. It is fine.

Clockwork left the room a little more then he had done the day before, Nocturne getting the a snack for Cujo at one point saw his friend yet again leaving the dark room. He did not pressure his friend about the room.

When evening settled in Nocturne did not want to leave, the child would wake up soon, he were certain. Nothing said it had to be in the day time and he would be damned if the child woke up alone after all that happen and been done to him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Understood. There is a guest room two doors down from Daniel's, you can stay there. Just remember to pay Walker a visit before night."

Thankful that he got clear to stay the night Nocturne went over for a short while that night to the prison to give his report. Ignoring the worried glances and looks given his way both as he came and as he left. Everything would be fine once the child woke up.

As he enters the tower again he comes face to face with a small child. And for a moment he thought it to be Danny in human form being up and about. But no, on a second glance he could tell that while this child looked eerily similar to the sleeping one there are some stark differences. The first one being that this one clearly is a girl and secondly looks to be somewhere around maybe 7 or 8 year of age.

The small girl is starring up at him and Nocturne is not completely sure what is going on. Carefully as not to startle her he kneels down before her as he addresses her. " Hello, child. Who might you be?"

She fidgets as she plays with the cuff of her hoodie, before hiding her hands in its pocket. "I'm Dani, with an I" she held up on finger on the 'I' before hiding her hand again. "Soo- who are you mister?"

"I'm Nocturne, the ghost of dreams. It's nice to meet you Dani. You wouldn't happen to know where the ghost who lives here currently is do you?"

"Oh, you mean minster in clock? He is over there." She said as she pointed to the doorway leading down to the observatory. "He said he would be back soon and then we can go see my cousin." She look sad at the mentioning of her relative but she bounced back as she smiled up at the tall star ghost. "Hey let's go find 'im."

And taking the taller ghost's hand in her own she tugged him after her as they went down the hallway and into the observatory where they indeed found the tower's owner. Looking over a variation of clocks with moving images. The little girl bunched over to him, a tug at his cloak made him look down.

Upon seeing the small girl he smiled and bend down to pick her up. She soon nuzzled into his chest as she griped fist full of his cloak to keep balance.

Nocturne stood by the entrance as he watch this. Confused he glided over to his friend that seemed to just be done with his work, for the moment at least. The grin he got as the clock wearing ghost saw him spelled mischief and something content. The dream ghost is a bit unnerved by it, it can never be good when the one who controls time looks like that.

"Hello Nocturne. You visit to the warden went well I presume?"

"As if you need to ask." The dream ghost glanced over to the small child in his friend's hold. He wanted to ask about her, who she is and where she comes from. But most of all why she looks so much like Danny. As if sensing his thoughts the time ghost smiled gently as he introduced the small child.

"This here is Danielle, more known as Dani with an I," he added at the protesting huff from the girl who got content at the correction before nuzzling back again. "Her life is quite unique as she have traveled for the most part of it. I found her as she was about to be a stowaway at a ship to England actually." He patted her on the head at this and smiled. "She is alone and since few knew about her and no one were about to adopt her I decided she can be living here as a part of a family."

The word surprised came to mind as Nocturne kept on staring at his friend as he started down the halls on his way to the other child in the tower. Suddenly the time ghost stop and look over his shoulder, he is smirking. "Oh, nd before I forget to mention it. She happens to also be Daniel's cousin."

"What?"

But Clockwork gave no answer as he kept on walking, humming a happy melody together with the child. Flustered Nocturne followed.

"No one have said a word that Danny has other relatives, at least no one his age, or younger. And what do you mean she have been on her own? Clockwork. Is this what you meant before about changes in your tower?"

"Some of them yes, half, there is one more change but that is not a guarantee if it will or will not happen. I hope it will." Once more did he end a comment in a whisper and this time Nocturne will comment on it, later.

They reached Danny's room and upon entering it Dani jumped down from Clockwork's hold and run over to her cousin's side. She stood there for some time, just looking over the other. Before she carefully lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi cuz… That guy over there told me you aren't feeling to well. He said some other things to that I don't really know what he means and it all sounds like riddles. It's kind of funny and annoying at the same time. And, and he said that you will live here now, and h-he said I can live here to. So we can be siblings now. B-but you will wake up first right? He said th-that you maybe won't but that's a lie because I k-know you and you don't leave other like that. A-and I'm here now so you have to wake up now. O-okay?"

Dani tried to smile the whole time she spoke with her cousin/maybe brother but she started to cry and most of the things she said sounded garbled to near none understandable.

Seeing the distress of the smaller child Nocturne went over to her and her cousin and picked her up. At first she protested but settled down soon enough as he rocked her and hummed. So Clockwork's family grew with one more member that night Nocturne thought for himself as he later lay the girl to rest in her own room right next to the boy's. It had mixed theme of a night sky at the ceiling and a willow in the night covering the rest of the room.

As Nocturne was about to turn in for the night as well he saw Clockwork on his way towards the hallway where the dark room is. Thinking that now is as good a time as any to talk to the time master about any other changes he followed.

When he went down the hallway the door to the dark room stood open, taking this as a sort of invite he went inside. The door closed after him and it wasn't long there after that the silence in the room was broken.

"AAAAAGRRRRAAAA."

The scream was haunting as it sounded against the walls in the room, willed with anguish and sorrow. Startled he tries to find the source of this scream. It did not take long to find the only other person in the room.

Confusion ensured as the dream ghost could clearly see that it is not his friend who is screaming his out his innards. But there is no other in the room who could be doing it either. Unsure what else to do he moves over to Clockwork who looks back at him.

"I could use your assistance for this."

That is when he saw the thermos and the source for the scream that took a small pause as is desperate for breath before starting up again.

"What is going on?" he had to be speaking in near yelling to be heard. "Who's in there?"

"Someone who's class is currently undergoing a change. Or his sub-class is, to be precis."

"WHAT?"

"I need to take him out of the thermos but he would be trashing to badly for it to be safe. I need you to make him sleep as I release him."

Sometimes he really hate how this time-y bastard can't give useful information before hand. "One of these day's I will have telling me in advance about things like these." Yet he did not protest as he made himself ready.

Clockwork gave him a thankful smile. "Good luck with that."

It became a rather long night for the two adult ghosts as they did their best in helping to sooth the hurting specter now stuck in a time and sleep mixed suspension bubble.

"Hi there, I'm Dani with an I. Who are you?"

The blue skinned specter with red eyes and white fire-y hair looked down on the small girl intrigued. "I'm Dark but mostly I'm called Dan. When did you show up pipsqueak?"

"Be nice Dan."

Huffing the dark Phantom glanced at his new benefactor before looking back at the small girl. Who have shifted into her ghost form and was now truing to grip hold of tufts of his hair. Curious over the girls curiosity he simply let her do as she wish. Surprised as she unprovoked started to answer his question as is Clockwork had never interrupted.

"I was on my way to somewhere new when he over there with the purple tablecloth showed up. He said that Danny was sick and is going to live here now, then he asked if I wanted to stay here too. And so I'm here." She is now using both her hands to try to 'trap' his flames by clapping them down on them. "Why are you here mister? Are you also going to stay?"

Dan is silent for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, I'm going to live here too. And I am given a chance, my first one." He smiled even as he saw the confusion in the small child, who in the end latched on to the first part of his answer and smiled back.

"Hah, then that's great. You can be like our big brother when Danny wakes up."

Her smile is big and infectious as he smiles back, even if his smile is a bit more hesitant and wavy as if unused to friendly smiling. Nocturne is happy that everything seems to turning out for the better for this small family, even if he has concerns about Clockwork's subtle comments that Danny might have a bit of difficulty in accepting Dan at first.

It's fine as long as he wakes up it is fine.

The seventh day started of really good, they all four had breakfast together even if the oldest child, technically adult, tried to skip. Promptly being caught and hauled back to the table by one mister Nocturne and this under the quiet snickers of the oldest amongst them. Dan got placated some thought when the dream ghost lectured the time ghost as well when he tried to leave the table to early. For the most part so played Dan together with Dani, both periodically visiting the sleeping child. Or Dani did, Dan never went in farther then the doorway.

Nocturne and Clockwork spend a lot of the day inside the room with Danny, trying what they could to coax the boy into waking. Everything seemed fine, aside from the child still not showing signs of waking up, he at the very least seemed stable. By evening time Nocturne manage to convince the other two children to spend time together with him in Danny's room as he would read them all fairy tales. Dan tried to deny that he enjoyed the story time as much as Dani did even when he clearly listened as closely as she did.

It was being a good day.

Then came night again and it is the seventh day. And Danny started to spasm as he choke on air.

Dani cried in fear and panic and Dan picked her up to move her away from Danny. Clockwork was there within a second as he and Nocturne tried to hold Danny down so he wouldn't come to harm as they all called for him to wake up. He couldn't hear them.


End file.
